


[HPDM]Tiny Garden

by hashimi777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, friend of benefit
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashimi777/pseuds/hashimi777
Summary: 战后2~3年哈德，傲罗哈X治疗师德





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *战后2~3年哈德，傲罗哈X治疗师德  
> *炮友设定，德拉科战后心理创伤，天雷慎入  
> *我不是很喜欢写正剧只想写谈恋爱……  
> *主要是德拉科视角

“第三层，魔法事故和灾害司，包括逆转偶发魔法事件小组……”

头顶上近乎无机质的冰冷女声被德拉科抛到耳后，他站在已经空无一人的升降梯里，有些呆呆地望着外面的人，原本夹在手里的资料也险些掉下去，这倒并不是因为他太过惊讶，而是那一刻着实令他——紧张了。

哈利·波特手插着大衣口袋似乎刚从外头回来不久，和德拉科不同的是，他在看到对方的瞬间就露出了笑容，当然不是什么温柔的笑容，但至少流露的是一种——真心的高兴。随即，救世主慢慢走进了升降梯，一把抓住了准备走出去的人的胳膊。

“放开我，波特，太粗鲁了，”天知道德拉科要多费劲才能维持表面的平静，比他花在挣开哈利手掌上的力气还要大上几倍，被逮住的时候德拉科的心已经开始怦怦直跳了，他或许该庆幸对方锢住的不是他的胸膛，“我要去参加会议……”

德拉科身上还穿着圣芒戈的袍子，金发软软地贴在脖子上，哈利低下头凑近闻了闻，一股淡淡的薄荷清香传来，他又满足地笑了笑，说道：“斯特兰德大街的事故？不是九点才开始……我一会儿也去，现在去我的办公室坐一会儿吧？”

“放手波特，和你不一样，我是一个遵时守时的马尔福。”

“是，你是的。”哈利随意地附和道，德拉科已经放松了挣扎的力道，于是哈利默认对方接受了他的邀请。

他对德拉科的笑容变得狡黠起来，金发青年抬起头狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

升降梯的栅栏门哐当哐当地关上了，哈利·波特终于放心地松开了手，同德拉科并排站立，发现青年仍是一副不开心的模样，他只有补充道：“哦不，德拉科，我已经快两个星期没看到你了，纵容我一次吧。”

闻言，德拉科皱着眉头抬眼，刚想说话却被打断了。

“第二层，魔法法律执行司，包括禁止滥用魔法办公室、傲罗指挥部和威森加摩管理机构。”

那个冰冷女声说道。他们到了。

 

到底是谁在纵容谁。

走进哈利的办公室时，德拉科想到刚才在升降梯里咽下去的话，说起来有些没头没脑。那个人从学生时代起就从来不会意识到身为死对头的他的心情，直到现在关系缓和了，对方也只是抱着不认真的态度和自己相处，多半也不会在意。

然而只要哈利一天没对他失去兴趣，德拉科就一天不会停止幻想。

 

所以，被推进办公室的时候，金发青年的身体只是象征性地抗拒了一下，便遵从了内心的意愿。更何况，这可是他——第一次被带进哈利的工作区域。

新人通常只有一个小隔间，眼前这人成为傲罗也不过才半年左右，却拥有一整间独立的办公室，还有窗户（此刻正下着绵绵细雨），不难猜到是对英雄救世主的优待。

德拉科还没来得及开口嘲上几句就被压到了那张和它主人的黑发一样乱糟糟的办公桌前，青年措手不及地支撑住自己的上半身，掌心重重地拍打在木质桌板上，引来一丝疼痛感，也顺便推倒了一沓堆砌的文件。

“刚好外面没有人，呃，应该都在忙活——”黑发傲罗一手脱去自己的大衣，一边说道。

门被关上落锁之后，德拉科感到一阵快意的眩晕。当哈利想解开他的皮带时，他突然握住了那只手让它停下，另一手按住男人的胸膛，毫不客气地推开。

德拉科有些怒视地瞪着对方，而哈利看起来全然不知自己的所作所为何有纰缪，表情委屈得甚至像下一秒就会丢下魔杖投降。

“……你以为现在几点了？”几十秒过后，金发青年收回了紧绷的视线，抱起手臂淡淡道，回应他的是哈利抬起两手无奈的笑容，于是德拉科也歪着头露出一个轻浮的浅笑，说，“我可不想迟到……要不我用嘴巴帮你吧。”

 

再次重逢后，德拉科震惊于救世主强盛的性欲——他不知道这个事实是不是哈利只有在和他相处时体现，反正，这也不算一件坏事。如果不算一件坏事，他就不会对男人说出口。

金发青年跪在地上，那根半硬的阳物几乎在他拉开裤头的瞬间就弹了出来。德拉科沉默了一会儿，抬起头想对救世主露出一个不怀好意的微笑，只见哈利半眯起眼睛俯视着自己，竟顿时让青年萌生了一缕羞耻感。

他于是乖巧地回到面前，握住那涨红的器官，轻轻吻了一下前端溢出液体的小孔。满足地听到头顶上那人传来一阵粗长的叹息，紧接着自己的肩膀被牵制住了。

德拉科不敢去看男人的脸，他开始去想象，想象那双翠绿的眼睛在厚重的镜片下正用深邃沉溺的眸光凝视着自己。而仅仅不过这样的幻想，金发青年便然感到全身的皮肤被点燃了一串热源，从下身那处开始，到小腹、胸口，直到脸颊也被盖上滚烫的气息。

 

在此期间，哈利不轻不重地喘着气，阴茎在德拉科极为缓慢的套弄下完全挺立了起来，几乎变成了狰狞的紫色，他将空出的那只手按在了金发青年的脑后，顺着柔软的发丝抚摸了几下又来到微微发红的耳根以及脖子。

温热的触感附着在哈利冰凉的掌心上异常舒适，只可惜再往下是被层层衣领包裹的躯体——从进门起他就没有一刻不想撕开德拉科的衣物痛快地来一场交合，然而该死的现实迫使自己收敛。这一次他会是理智的。

正在哈利这么思考的时候，身下的人张开嘴含住了他的前端。

 

德拉科并没有急于吞下全部的性器，他用舌尖不停地刺激着马眼，将粘液涂满了柱身来回套弄，顺便也照顾到了下方的两颗小球，右手扶着男人的大腿内侧，向上是一片细密的毛发，不过一会儿便伸进了哈利的衬衫底下对那些饱满结实的腹肌欣赏般地抚摸起来。

这些看似不经意的挑逗，其实德拉科也是乐在其中。哈利的性器在他唇边逐渐胀大，这个意识也越发令青年兴奋不已，他随即一口气将肉刃放入嘴里，直到龟头抵住喉咙最深的地方。

“德拉科……”

德拉科听见哈利低吼了一声，然后叫出了他的名字，晃悠悠地退了一步，跌坐进背后的那张椅子里。德拉科不得不配合男人的动作，小心翼翼地收起牙齿，将头埋底了一些。这个角度使得他不必抬头就能看到哈利的表情，只见对方半仰着头，瞳孔因为情欲微微涣散。

——如果波特可以在这个时候看着他的话。

德拉科知道自己在想象些什么，他有些失落，但是很快就把这份情绪抛到脑后，专心服侍起手里的器物，握着沉甸甸根部插入嘴再拿出，舌头和嘴唇上沾了湿润的口水和体液，与湿答答的龟头连成一条银丝。接着，德拉科高高地仰起头，开始舔弄柱身的下方，他将底部的阴囊含进口中，舌尖不停地在上面打转，十分满意哈利因此而产生的颤抖。

最后又回到阴茎，他含住它卖力地吮吸着，模仿着原始的性交姿势进出，既灼热又坚硬的性器仿佛和他的口腔融为一体。

哈利的下身不自觉地挺动，小腹随之一起一伏，他的手拽住了德拉科的头发，让青年感到一丝疼痛。

 

如果不是一会儿要去开会，如果他们现在不是在办公室而是在床上——哈利单纯地做着这些假设，无奈地把刚刚才做出的决定吞进肚子里。他觉得欲望就是无法控制的东西，所以他只有加快速度把性器推进德拉科的嘴里，青年那金色的发丝因为他的动作凌乱得散在脸颊两侧。

黑发男人就这么在主导地位下粗暴地操弄了身下人的小嘴几十回，一刻也没有间隙，直到他的胯部开始更剧烈地抖动。

“……德拉科，我——”哈利几乎说不出话来，只希望金发青年能懂自己的意思。

 

见状，德拉科让嘴唇慢慢地退开，手掌迅速地握住肿胀的性器开始滑动，催促着高潮的来临。男人激动地喘息声让德拉科意乱情迷，没过多久，哈利便射了出来。

他没来得及避开，一股股略带腥味的精液喷射在德拉科的脸上。

 

“抱歉……”哈利从地上抓起自己的裤子，掏出魔杖施了一个清洁咒。

德拉科略显木纳地一手扶着桌角站起来，拍了拍膝盖，说道：“我们是不是该走了——”

然而当金发青年刚想看看此刻的时间，一双手却忽然把他抱了过去，下一秒，德拉科坐到了救世主光溜溜的大腿上，只见那人正注视着自己，唇边流露出些许笑意。

“你……”德拉科一时间有些失神。

“很舒服……呃，但是……”哈利稍稍低下头，给人一种正在羞涩的错觉。他托起德拉科的腰把人抱的更紧了一些，然后用力将头埋进金发青年的颈窝，这个动作像是小孩子在撒娇一样，“德拉科……”

连声音和语调也像是在撒娇。

 

“不可以……”德拉科意识到了什么，他皱起眉推开哈利的脑袋，但黑发男人已经伸手摸进了他的袍子想解开皮带，而任凭自己使出多大力气也挣脱不了对方的手臂，屁股下面那根刚刚才疲软下去的性器又开始慢慢苏醒。

该死的波特这些年果然就光在长肌肉身高和性欲么？！

 

被压在桌面上控制住手臂和肩膀时，德拉科觉得自己仿佛正在受虐，并且他拒绝不了。青年的脸上慢慢浮现出一个冷笑，在身后那人绝对无法的角度。

哈利撩开了德拉科的袍子和衬衫，将它们扯到最高处，裤子早就已经被他褪下了，他毫无阻拦地沿着臀缝摸进光裸的背部，满足地看着对方在他面前做着最后的抵抗。

“波特，我警告你。”

“噢？德拉科，难道你现在不想做吗？”黑发男人反问道，他俯下身，嘴唇擦过那张泛起丝丝微红的脸蛋，一只手恶意地在德拉科的大腿上轻轻厮磨。

闻言，德拉科没有看他也没有再说话，哈利知道，金发青年已经几乎妥协了。

 

桌上那些乱七八糟的杂物已经有小部分被德拉科扫到了地上，他抓不住任何一件能支撑住自己身体的东西，只好仅仅用手掌扒着桌面，指尖在木板上按久了之后留下一点点淡淡的白雾。哈利微凉的手指揉开他的臀瓣插入了后穴，德拉科没觉得有任何刺激，只有因为润滑不够而产生的干涩感。

“啊……”金发青年小声地呻吟起来，或许是感到有些不适，屁股不安地扭动着。

“马上、马上……”哈利安慰性地回应道，快速用唾液沾湿了之后再次插进了两根手指，看样子也没有好上多少，依然紧涩的难以进出。

德拉科在心里诅咒了一万次这个把他用这种姿态压在这里的哈利。

在这种润滑不充足的情况下，德拉科丝毫感受不到情欲，给他带来的只有疼痛。但是金发青年死死地咬住嘴唇，默默地承受着。直到哈利滚烫的性器抵在自己后方，德拉科才不禁冒出了阵阵冷汗，他承认他有那么一点害怕了，之前他们做的时候总是温和且令人享受，今天确实是一个例外——

“操，波特，操……”德拉科边吸气边骂道，哈利在焦急的前戏后将阴茎挤进了入口，脆弱的肠壁受到硬物的压迫与摩擦，不自觉收缩的更紧了。青年的脸刷的一下变得惨白，方才口交时产生的热度荡然无存，指甲在桌板上划出响声。

很痛、很难受。这样的感觉让德拉科回想起了两年前第一次和哈利做爱的情形，没有润滑和开拓，哈利就那么很直接地打开了他的双腿插入他——所以那一次对方最终也只进去了一半，事后自己几乎晕倒在床上发抖，而救世主一脸茫然的不知所措。

德拉科抱着枕头眼角含泪，心想，波特这个榆木脑袋，和男人做的时候怎么可能和女人一样呢！

 

被狠狠操着后面的时候，德拉科一只手艰难地翻开桌上的一张相框，上面是哈利的父母，他们微笑着。

他看着这张照片，鬼使神差地问道：“……波特，你为什么不放个你女朋友的照片？”

“女朋友……？你说金妮？”哈利捏着德拉科的腰用力挺动，对于突如其来的提问感到疑惑，心不在焉地说，“我没有她的照片。”

其实他也不怎么好受。眼下找不出一样可以充当润滑的东西，只有追随本能加大力度地抽插，甬道里好不容易才产生一点点濡湿，他们终于开始渐渐适应彼此。

“是，要是你把女韦斯莱的照片放在这里，看你还敢不敢和我做——啊……！”话音刚落，哈利重重地撞进了他的穴口，一阵疼痛伴随着敏感点的刺激袭来，德拉科猛地叫唤出声，右边的膝盖软了一下。

 

“别这么说，德拉科，”哈利还是用刚刚那种口气，重复了一遍金发青年的名字，“德拉科，你真的是个——很好的床伴。”

德拉科张开嘴肆意地呻吟，仿佛在半梦半醒之间，他想，他真的很喜欢那人温柔地叫自己的名字。

直到结束为止，也没有人知道这个房间里发生过什么。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *为了防止误会我就不打了all徳tag了，这篇应该只有哈德，all徳有缘再聊~
> 
> *肉是为了剧情，如果仔细的朋友说不定会发现肉（之后的也是）中设计的小细节（）但是我坚决不剧透（）
> 
> *以及我正剧真的写滴很烂，原著也没复习完，有bug的话请多包涵，一切ooc都属于（土下座

*

德拉科到达第三层的时候，已经九点超过12分钟了，他本该是第一个到达会议室的治疗师，现在却成了所有中的最后一个——哈利·波特应该在5分钟前比他率先到达。  
金发的治疗师在众目睽睽之下坐上了属于他的空位，所幸没有人在意他的中途到场，他记不住名字的事故部门主管只是瞥了他一眼便开始继续讲话。  
“所有人，都该记住自己的职责，”那位还不到40岁就已经有几丝白发的女士透过自己的金丝眼镜环视一圈在场的十二三个年轻人，“这一次的爆炸并非偶然事件，显然是有人在蓄意谋划，在那种热闹的地点救援行动不太好展开，不过我相信——皮斯古德先生，你应该已经处理好了。”  
皮斯古德坐在德拉科的斜对角，他马上回答：“是的，斯特吉斯女士，117个麻瓜，都已经消除记忆了。”  
“好，”斯特吉斯女士微微颔首，“接下来，是事故的重点，除了两声巨响留下的废墟和尸体以外，还留下了不少黑魔法的痕迹，这也就是我们请求傲罗部出动的原因之一。”  
德拉科察觉到当斯特吉斯提到“黑魔法”三个字的时候，在场的十余人中有七八个都朝自己看去，而他还是姿态轻松地抱起手臂，等着人们对他这点短暂的关心快点过去。德拉科注意到那些看着他的人里也有哈利，于是他开始有些好奇究竟现场留下的具体是什么黑魔法了。  
只见人人都翻开了手里的资料，只有德拉科的面前空无一物。  
哦，该死，他是不是把自己的那份资料丢在波特的办公室里面了。

对于这种粗心大意的举动，德拉科感到一阵懊恼，他望向正坐在斯特吉斯女士身边认真阅读着报告和照片的哈利，焦急的眉头紧皱，干坐了一小会儿，只好用胳膊肘戳了一下身旁的人。  
他的同事，吉姆·希尔费格，比他大了整整两岁，却似乎一直很怕他的样子。德拉科碰了碰他之后同他四目相对，还没等金发青年组织好该如何开口，吉姆就躲开了青年的眼神把手里的资料递了过去。  
德拉科接过那沓纸，干巴巴地说了一个谢字，然后把资料放在了两人中间的桌子上，吉姆见状，小心翼翼向青年那边靠拢了一些，两人一起观阅。

“……先生们，我想你们都注意到了，同一个地方两次不同形式的爆炸，甚至就在我们眼皮底下，”斯特吉斯女士用魔杖敲了敲桌子，语气很快很急，“这绝对不是一件能令人忽视的事情，犯人逃走了，不确定什么时候还会回来。调解会的成员需要去了解麻瓜世界的具体损失并作出对策，剩下的傲罗们直接去现场，以防万一必须携由一名圣芒戈的治疗师跟着。”  
会议进行到一半时德拉科觉得眼皮有些沉重，他用指尖随意地将资料翻来覆去，报告上写着事故发生的时间是昨天下午6点，第二次爆炸在半夜，伤及了好几个勘察人员，应急处理直到今天凌晨才完成，包括自己在内的3名治疗师则是一大早就被借去了魔法部。  
在他看来，这次事故被定性为巨大的犯罪性伤害事件无非就是这几个原因，人流大，伤害面积大，以及几个麻瓜有被恶咒攻击的痕迹，再加上后期调查付出了不少代价。然而犯人是团伙的可能性微乎其微，这次只为了1或2个犯人竟然要出动整整7名傲罗？还嫌弃能跟来的治疗师太少……  
只能说战争远离他们的生活太久了，所有人都在享受和平公正的年代，所以有一点点风吹草动，如今的魔法部就会不惜一切代价将其扼杀。  
德拉科不是不能理解，他只觉得这些都和自己无关，坏巫师不会永远消失，他也没有英雄情结，至多做好自己治疗师的本分工作。  
“女士，麻瓜警方那边都安排好了，现在随时可以进去现场……”从会议室外飞进来一张讯息，门口边的皮肤黝黑的巫师接住它念出上面的内容。

无论怎么样都好。德拉科想，他昏昏沉沉地甚至想一头栽倒在桌上睡过去，出外勤是他最讨厌的工作之一，比在门诊接待没礼貌的格兰芬多巨怪还烦人。他揉了揉耳边的头发，睁大了双眼，定睛看了看核心位置上时而思考或参与讨论的救世主。  
哈利从进门起除了因为黑魔法那几个字之外还没有看过自己一次，这是自然的，他们在公开场合几乎从不表现出彼此有什么瓜葛的样子，尽管不少老同学都知道他们早就和解了，但那也仅仅是，和解，在外界看来他们只是不会再像学生时代那样一见面就非得斗嘴打架分出个胜负了。  
德拉科收回视线，继续用无神的目光看着桌子的一角，势必要这么发呆到会议结束。

“呃……小马尔福先生，如果你不看了的话可不可以——”  
“哦，你拿走吧。”德拉科打断吉姆的话，露出一副很不感兴趣的表情。吉姆敬小慎微地抽走了资料独自研究了起来，德拉科很不喜欢对方这幅畏手畏脚的模样，可同时又在心里叹了一口气，他果然是全场唯一一个心不在焉的人。

要是哈利知道自己此时此刻的心境，会说些什么呢？德拉科想到两人长久以来的相处。或许会调侃自己和小时候实在是一点也不像吧。学生时代的时候他也曾在同龄人中活的随心所欲，但在学习方面却还是强迫自己要去努力，一半是因为父亲的要求，另一半则是源于德拉科本身的好胜心。  
而开始工作……或者说在战争结束之后，经历了那种可怕的事情，他仿佛一下子失去了所有的目标，任何光荣和闪耀都比不上“活下去”更真实。  
稳定一点、平凡一点就好，任何事情都可以无所谓……德拉科绝对不要再做出头鸟。  
要说在他已经没有什么追求的人生中唯一一件渴望的事——  
德拉科眨了眨眼睛，他对自己的这种行为早就习以为常了，毕竟，对哈利·波特产生各种各样的幻想——早就是他的老毛病了，对哈利的情愫日渐转化发展，不变的只有这个事实，整整10年来，德拉科始终只紧紧追逐着哈利一个人而已。

“先生们，”斯特吉斯女士站起来拍了拍手，底下窃窃私语的年轻人们都安静了下来，“现在可以选择你们的搭档了，其他不出外勤的相关人员该做什么就去做什么。”  
说完，所有人顿时又开始互相交谈起来，几个傲罗立刻走过来和穿着白袍的治疗师打成一片，吉姆仿佛受尽了这辈子全部的荣耀——至少有四五个人围在他身边。  
德拉科坐在原处按兵不动，甚至连看都没有看别人一眼，似乎在假装什么都没看见逃避着这一切，哈利看到青年的这幅样子后皱起了眉，走到德拉科身旁，弯下腰在他耳根边轻轻说道：“怎么了？没精神……？”  
“谢谢你的关心，波特先生，我很好，”德拉科瞬间就与对方拉开了距离，“我知道自己不是个受欢迎的人，真不知道院长为什么偏偏派我来。”  
“这样子啊……那，马尔福先生，你愿意和我一起搭档吗，呃，大概还有迪安，”哈利感到一丝尴尬，他们确实约定过公开场合要装作不熟，刚刚是自己不小心凑上前去的，没想到德拉科如此敏感。  
“反正我又没得选，随便吧，救世主。”  
德拉科别过头随意地摆了摆手，他的说话口气是哈利最不喜欢的那种，黑发傲罗张开嘴想再说些什么，可最终还是憋了下来，朝迪安那里走去。

 

10个人临时组成的调查小队在幻影移形点集合前往事故点，那块区域早就被封锁了起来，他们只能在最近的地方显形后再走过去。  
金发治疗师沉默地跟在队伍最后，前面是哈利和那个黑皮肤的傲罗，大街上一个人也看不到，本来这儿该是片热闹的地方，就连几乎从不到麻瓜街道来的德拉科也知道，当然，若是这里像平时一样挤满了麻瓜，他无法想象自己会是什么心情。  
这时，哈利身边的黑皮肤傲罗——如果德拉科没记错的话那应该是他的同级生，一个格兰芬多，迪安·托马斯，那人侧身转过头，刚好不小心对上了德拉科冷冰冰的视线，只见对方的嘴角僵了一下，飞快地凑到哈利脸旁说了一句什么，瞬间让德拉科心中油然而生一股不悦。  
他不自觉地露出一个凶巴巴的表情，不爽地盯着前方救世主泛着微笑的侧脸。

德拉科就这么一声不吭地来到了事故地点，一共被炸毁了整整6间麻瓜铺子，高达三层楼，残骸都是焦黑的，比他先前想象的还要更严重一点。  
一个肥胖的麻瓜警察拉开封锁布条，用好奇的眼神盯着他们一个一个进去，当走在最后的德拉科准备弯下腰的时候，他听见那只麻瓜说：“哦……你们就是特别调查行动组的啊，看起来……是挺特别的，还有医生……是吧？”  
那不知道是在自言自语还是在提问，反正德拉科都不会理睬，然而面前仅隔了一拳距离不到的哈利却停顿了一下，青年的额头还因此撞上了黑发傲罗的后背，然后他听见哈利说道：“先生，如果可以的话，希望您对接下去可能发生的任何，不合常理的事情做好准备。”   
等他们远离了那只歪起头呆在原地的麻瓜后，德拉科上前用手肘戳了一下哈利的腰。  
“波特，我真不明白你为什么对那傻乎乎的麻瓜说这些——我是说，不管发生什么，早晚他们都会被消除记忆不是么？”他压低了声音说着，并排和男人走到一起。  
闻言，哈利露出一个有些苦涩的笑容：“我想我有时候可能不知不觉就……会比较照顾麻瓜的心情。”  
听到这个答案，德拉科疑惑地望着对方，他当然不理解，他觉得自己永生都不会和麻瓜扯上关系。  
可是，哈利这番话又让德拉科蓦地感到一阵难过，为什么救世主都能如此对待一个普通麻瓜，却从不能照顾照顾他的心情呢？

“待在这儿，德拉科，我和迪安去前面看看——”所有人各自跟着自己的搭档分散开来，哈利在和德拉科说话的时候迪安已经一个人走上了那堆焦黑的废墟，似乎一秒钟也不想在原地多呆。  
“我不明白，这里看上去没有什么危险，治疗师是来做什么的？还有……”德拉科及时拉住了救世主的大衣袖子，他对自己一个人被抛下感到不满，以及很想知道迪安·托马斯是否正在针对他。  
“嗯……我们还没搞清楚第二次爆炸的原因，万一发生第三次爆炸，治疗师能第一时间急救，但我们不能把治疗师也卷入爆炸不是吗？”哈利试着扯了扯自己的袖子，竟然发现金发青年那只看起来软软的小手施加的力道还不小。  
德拉科这才察觉，他看向远处自己的两个同僚，也是站在外围的地方，只有傲罗们进入了爆炸中心。所以哈利说的有道理，治疗师只是为了防止意外而来的——这么说魔法部还有点人性，没让像自己这样几乎无实战训练的巫师亲临上阵。  
“好吧，那一开始的爆炸是为什么呢？”  
“……魔力失控，”哈利有些绝望地发现德拉科还不打算放过自己，他焦急地瞥了一眼四周，傲罗们都进入了状态，只剩下他还站在地面上，他只能继续解释，“监测到至少有三根魔杖施过咒，当然都是未登记的无法追踪——嘿，等等，这些报告书上都写了，你没看吗？”  
说到这里，德拉科用力地放开哈利的袖子，狠狠瞪了他一眼，说道：“我早上没有时间读报告，你以为都是拜谁所赐？”  
“唔……”哈利意识到了些什么，这让他窘迫地沉默了一会儿，“我很抱歉，德拉科……不过报告书上有更详细的内容，要是你感兴趣回去可以读一读，现在我真得去了……”  
德拉科垂下眼，热烈的阳光将他长长的睫毛染成了金色。哈利见对方没有回答，又是好半天愣在那里，过了很久才憋出了一句：“抱歉，待会儿见。”

我才不感兴趣呢。德拉科浮躁地想。他抬起头，每一次只有当他远远地望着那个背影时，目光才会变得柔和。  
三年前在威森加摩，哈利站在自己身边，为他和纳西莎作证，审判结束的那一刻，德拉科并没有觉得松了一口气，他的心反而狠狠地揪了起来，只是因为救世主离开前对他说了一句“现在我们两清了，马尔福”。  
那些日子对德拉科来说，每一天都苦不言堪，幸好他从来没想过要去死，他还有母亲要照顾，于是他一步一步挺了过来，对如今的一切都风轻云淡。  
德拉科并非完全没有受到惩罚，他和纳西莎将受到监视，他的手腕上留下了的手铐能监测到使用的每一条咒语，这道枷锁让他现在比十几岁受踪丝控制的小巫师还不如——那也总比一辈子被囚禁在阿兹卡班要好。

让德拉科欣慰的是，至少现在他还能时不时和哈利见面，并且不会再像学生时代那样对立，甚至有了更深入的关系。  
虽然一开始回霍格沃茨读八年级的时候，他其实是躲着哈利的——

“马尔福先生，过来一下好吗？”  
——但是能听到哈利 **假装** 不亲近的叫他的名字，德拉科觉得那一切的安排都是美好的。  
就算——哈利·波特，伟大的救世主永远也感受不到他的爱意。

德拉科沉浸在自己的世界里，花了大约十几秒钟才意识到有人在呼唤着他，这时视线内的事物才通过信号传达到大脑——哈利和迪安·托马斯正看着自己，其中黑头发戴眼镜的那个边挥手边向这边走了过来。  
“你在开小差？我喊了你有两遍了……”  
“真是抱歉……我太无聊了。”德拉科很干脆地承认了，灰蓝色的眼珠沿着两旁的碎石瓦块快速转了一圈，“这儿看起来什么也没有，竟然要派7个傲罗来。”  
事实上这幅断壁残垣的景象让德拉科想到了当年破败的霍格沃茨，他跟着哈利往废墟深处走去，越是近距离的观察内心就是越感到不适，战争的阴影总是无法从他的灵魂中散去，光是石墩上那些凝固的血迹就让忍不住倒胃口。  
在医院里他见过的尸体烂肉不算少，可一到现场胆怯的情绪就会冒出头，德拉科想，这也是他讨厌外勤的原因之一，此时此刻还偏偏在哈利身边掩饰起了这种惶恐。  
“小心一点总是没错，在这行待惯了之后都会明白这个道理的……”哈利总结着自己半年以来的经验，对身边金发青年那小小的异样毫无察觉。

他们一起回到哈利刚刚站着的地方，迪安正蹲在地上观察些什么，德拉科稍稍歪过小脑袋朝那个方向看去，问道：“那是什么……”  
“一些液体，没有被烧干或是挥发掉，我猜应该不是普通的水，早上的报告里没写到……想让你看看是不是什么药物。”  
德拉科也跟着哈利蹲了下来，地上覆着一层薄薄的黑色水迹，浸湿了很大一块地面，若不仔细寻找的话却又不太好发掘，难怪昨天夜里第一次勘查在昏暗的环境下并没有被注意到。  
“你看看这滩东西周围的水泥板——好多部分都没有烧焦痕迹……”迪安的声音听上去有些激动，他站起来，似乎迫不及待地要去找一台相机把他的发现记录下来。  
德拉科伸出手指，沾了一些地面上粘稠状的液体，放到鼻下闻了闻，思索着缓缓道：“……我好像闻到了缓和剂的味道，啊——还有——是稀释剂，以及其他成分，我得带回去做点实验才能确定，它们可能被稀释过头了……等我查好了再猫头鹰你吧。”  
说着，德拉科掏出魔杖打算提取了一点样本放到随身携带的小瓶子里，迪安已经不见了，估计在找他们的头儿报告。哈利还站在他旁边，静静看着他做完这一切把瓶子放进外袍口袋里。  
“谢谢，马尔福先生——德拉科。”哈利握住青年纤细的手腕将人拉起来。  
“……应该的，这样我也不算是白来这里。”德拉科露出一个假笑，不过心情也随之变得好了一些。  
哈利还握着他没放手，指尖轻轻摩挲起金发青年那小巧的腕骨……以及套在那上方的硬物，那是一个束缚的象征。接着，他的手慢慢向上进到那件宽松的白袍里，看来德拉科并没有系衬衫长袖上的那颗纽扣（刚好省去了他单手解扣子的麻烦），因此哈利很容易地就把那层布料推了上去。  
他的掌心在德拉科光滑细腻的小臂上移动，肌肤相贴的触感令人愉快且满足，哈利几乎总是不自觉地沉溺于此。

“波特……你真是……”德拉科不知道该不该阻止黑发男人的动作，不知道该怎么准确形容，他觉得哈利的模样像是某种病症临时发作，却又乐在其中。  
“……你的搭档要回来了，波特先生。”  
直到德拉科说出这句话为止，他的心都跳得极快。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

*

德拉科的好心情没有持续多久。他回到圣芒戈还没来得及把从现场带回来的液体样本放到药剂室，奥古斯都·派伊就踩着雷厉风行的步子走到他面前，身后跟着吉姆·希尔费格。  
派伊算是德拉科的上司，虽并非一个科室，但碰到急诊一起值班时，对方总是使唤他顺手的很。  
“马尔福，”派伊两手插在袍子口袋里，挑着眉毛扬起下巴冷淡地说道，“听说你从现场带回了可疑液体的样本，把它给我，调查结果由我来通知魔法部。”  
说完，男人以在德拉科看来无比高傲的姿态下伸出了手，完全不给人反驳的余地。  
金发治疗师也回以毫不胆怯的目光，蓝灰色瞳孔中的冰冷转瞬即逝。他很不想把此刻正捏在手里的这个小瓶子交出去，不然他待会儿肯定会在办公室垂头丧气地坐一下午——不是因为被抢了工作，而是这可能会使他失去一个猫头鹰哈利的机会。  
很不巧。德拉科想，可他眨了眨眼睛，还是放弃了，从口袋里拿出那个小瓶子放到派伊手上。青年一个字也没说，只是瞪了一下缩着脑袋躲在上司背后的吉姆。  
小个子同僚感受到德拉科的视线，微微摇了摇头。  
“谢谢配合，马尔福先生。”派伊朝他点了点头，拿着东西离开了。

“你可真是谁都害怕，希尔费格。”德拉科侧过身，皱起眉看着还在目送派伊离开的吉姆。  
“我——我不是，是派伊先生主动来问我的，他的太太也在魔法部工作，他说他本来也该亲自去现场的……小马尔福先生？”

没等吉姆说完，德拉科已经背对他走开了。其实他对吉姆本人没什么意见，真的只是看不惯对方的性格，让他想起小时候自己对待强势者也是这样差不多的态度……渐渐的，他便感到烦躁涌上心头。  
至于派伊，平时就不怎么相处，德拉科原本对他更是没有任何不满或厌恶——不知道对方为什么会对今早的事情感兴趣，也许只是单纯对自己不信任，呵，又一个自我英雄主义吗？不过听说派伊年轻时总是因为捣鼓一些不怎么有效的麻瓜治疗法而被处分……对此，德拉科悄悄记下了。  
各种微小的负面情绪堆积着，令德拉科觉得胸闷，此刻他只想回到自己那间孤单的小办公室里，有温暖的阳光照射的角落，他认为他今天穿的少了一些，候诊室里的寒气透过袍子和衬衫直抵他的皮肤。

一打开办公室的门，德拉科就立即给室内施了咒，由于那只手铐，他一般情况下都选择尽量不用魔杖，但一个小小的恒温咒应该不会引起傲罗的注意。金发青年拖着可以用冰凉来形容的双脚走到窗台旁边，那里摆了一盆他不知道名字的麻瓜植物。是今年生日哈利·波特送给他的。  
这也是他希望每天都能呆在办公室的主要原因之一。  
事实上，去年生日和圣诞节的时候哈利也送过两盆，很不幸的都被德拉科养死了。麻瓜绿植显然脆弱得受不了巫师的世界，于是在哈利莫名的坚持之下，这第三盆据说是麻瓜界生命力最顽强的盆栽植物之一，然而德拉科依旧很怕这种热带植物在英国的气候下会突然死掉，便不停给办公室施加恒温咒。

德拉科伸出手掌轻轻摸了摸它，有刺痛的触感，可它既不会咬人也不会喷出恶心的汁液，因此就算长得再怎么不符合马尔福的审美，德拉科还是对它抱有爱惜。  
回到办公桌前托着下巴坐了一会儿，青年觉得无所事事，他没有胃口下楼吃午饭，尽管胃酸在翻腾也不想离开椅子一步。德拉科随手拿起桌子角落里的一沓诊断书，把没出院的和已经出院的病例全部翻了一遍，薄薄的几十张很快就翻完了。  
或许他该去药剂室看看有没有什么他能做的，而那就代表他除了巡查外一下午都要待在那里枯燥地制作魔药，德拉科不确定自己在这种心情下还有没有耐心。  
为了先暂时让他的肚子好受一点，德拉科决定先找点零食垫着，他打开抽屉，里面放了各式各样的糖果和坩埚形状的小蛋糕，不过这并未让他产生多少食欲。最后，他随意地拨开那些糖果，发现了放置在最下面的几张羊皮纸。  
德拉科抚摸着纸张粗糙地表面，慢慢思考起了一件事：他不知道派伊会通知魔法部的哪个人，如果那个人不是哈利，那哈利会不会有可能……在等他的猫头鹰呢？所以……他应该先写封信告诉对方……

这么想着，金发青年将羊皮纸抽出来，他在5秒钟之内就振作了精神，忘记了饥饿和刚刚的不悦——他要立马就给哈利写一封信，这个决定就像春天刚融化的泉水一下子冲进了他的脑袋。  
德拉科喜欢信，比起和哈利面对面的交流，他认为写信能更加清晰地表达自己想说的话，也更大胆一些。首先，他用了整整三行来委婉地说明装着样本的小瓶子被奥古斯都·派伊拿走了，下面，他陷入了短暂的思索中，他希望哈利收到信时能以一种更重视的态度给他回信，所以他是不是该用一种邀请的语气——  
笔尖落在纸上，德拉科用工整的字迹写到： _下次见面时我们也许选在 **正常** 的地方比较好。_

目送自己的猫头鹰离开后，德拉科轻轻吐了一口气，如释重负一般，做完了这一切他甚至感到眼皮有些沉重，想去午睡一会儿，他的办公室由两个房间组成，外面是接诊室，里面是休息室，有床和淋浴，哈利来这里找他时大部分时间是在那里度过的。  
然而现实是时间并不充裕，上午的外勤已经占掉了德拉科大半的午休，待会儿他就得去例行查房了。青年认命地开始在办公桌上那堆的高高的报告里寻找一本记录伤患的小册子，就在他低头仔细翻寻时，窗口传来了动静，他回过头看到一只猫头鹰险些碰翻了那株麻瓜盆栽。  
——当然不是来自波特的猫头鹰。  
不过德拉科并未因此失落，因为那是马尔福家的花头鸺鹠。

德拉科取下印着家徽的信封，它毫无疑问来自纳西莎，信上所写的无非就是一些日常嘱咐，天气冷了以及别忘记吃饭等等。金发青年苦笑了一下，认真读完了信，然后用刚刚摊在桌上还没用完的羊皮纸写了回信。  
“抱歉小雪，我下次会把窗户开得大一些，你这么小都差点飞不进来，更何况别的猫头鹰。”德拉科把信绑到鸺鹠的腿上，让它飞了出去。

接下去的时间仿佛变成了沙漏里挤成一团的细沙，既漫长又转瞬即逝。下午德拉科还是去了趟药剂室，因为他没有等到哈利的来信，挂在墙上的肯尼斯·尼科尔森高兴地给他布置了一大堆工作，德拉科一点也不想理那个糟老头神经质的自言自语，只是默默地埋头作业。  
他忘了离开那里时是几点钟了，回办公室的路上一个人也没有，只有急诊那里还亮着灯，最后他就连自己有没有睡着、睡了几个小时也不知道，等回过神来，德拉科已经重新坐在了办公室前，新一天的上班时间到了。

 

脑袋晕乎乎的查完房，德拉科才懊恼地发现镜子里的自己有一处头发翘了起来，这让他一大早就心情黯淡了下去，他抱着微微发痛的胃部，奄奄一息地坐着，下巴抵着一本厚厚的书籍。昨晚上德拉科只吃了一个三明治，可现在他丝毫没有想吃早午饭的欲望，他只想静悄悄地等到午休，能再去睡一会儿——  
当然，此刻不想吃正餐并不代表德拉科对甜食也不感兴趣，他拆了一根血腥棒棒糖塞进嘴里，一边盘算着什么时候哈利的回信会飞进他的窗口。

“德拉科？你在吗——”  
随着开门声，那个脑袋里正在想念的嗓音忽然传到自己耳边，德拉科捏着棒棒糖的手指停顿了一下。  
梅林啊！波特每一次打开他办公室的门都应该看到他在认真写报告或者读书，而不是一脸傻笑地舔着棒棒糖！

“波特！你没敲门！你的礼貌呢！”德拉科忍不住吼了对方。他表现的恼羞成怒，他想，如果不是自己天生脸色苍白很少泛红，他现在一定像是一只煮熟的火鸡。  
“啊……抱歉，需要我再进来一次吗？”哈利站在门口，抓了抓自己那头乱发。  
德拉科察觉到黑发傲罗的脸上正憋着笑，他一下子就生气不起来了。  
“算了……你进来吧。”

哈利走进去坐到了那张接待病人的椅子上。这间办公室总是要比傲罗办公室要整洁的多，桌上再杂的东西也能摆的井然有序，两旁的柜子齐齐地放置着各种金属罐子和玻璃瓶，空气弥漫着淡淡的魔药味。  
“你……收到我的信了？”德拉科已经啃完了棒棒糖，他拿起手边的茶杯喝了一口水。  
“呃……是的，昨天开了一整天的会，我半夜才回办公室看到那封信，但是我——还有其他傲罗部和事故司的人，截止到今天上午谁也没收到昨天那瓶可疑液体的报告，再申请一趟现场调查要好多种手续，那是唯一的样本了……所以我想我该亲自来一趟——呃，奥古斯都·派伊是谁？”  
德拉科听黑发傲罗一口气说完这些后，他眨了眨灰色的眼睛，放下茶杯心想，这下他不大概不用给哈利倒茶了，那人一定很快就走——  
“2楼，生物伤害科，他是那里的治疗师，资格比我——高——”德拉科拖长了音冷淡地说，他迫不及待地想用尽一切刻薄的言语来诉说昨天那个男人对他有多强势多霸道，然而话到嘴边他又停下了，他不确定哈利有没有时间听这些有的没的。  
他的波特就要走了——而且一点没提信里除了派伊之外的事——

得知了派伊的位置，哈利站了起来，他的时间确实不多，部里还有很多人在等他的消息，他很遗憾没能多逗逗眼前这个不直率的小家伙，听听昨天他们分别后发生了些什么。  
“好的，谢谢你德拉科，也许等我处理完这些才能和你讨论别的事情——”哈利扣上一颗进门时解开的外套纽扣，打开了门。  
眼角的余光瞥见金发的治疗师脸上如他所想的那样露出了些许失落的表情，于是哈利又感到一阵于心不忍。  
“再见，波特。”

连道别的声音也比起刚才低迷了不少。  
哈利似乎想到了什么，他弯起唇角回过头，对德拉科说：“好吧……德拉科，要是你现在没有工作的话，要不要和我一起去？”  
刹那间，德拉科沉寂的瞳孔中闪起了几粒亮晶晶的光芒，他重重的点了点头，拖长了音节假装镇定地回答：“是的——波特，我刚好没有工作，午休也快到了……让我带你去找奥古斯都·派伊吧——那个长着一张老鼠脸还被女治疗师们夸可爱的老家伙，你绝对想象不到，昨天他的脸配上他对我的态度——是多么好笑。”  
“真的？说实话，我总觉得这个名字有点眼熟——是不是你以前惹过他之类的？”  
“我没有！我们根本没见过几次！我才不想惹麻烦——”  
哈利笑着等德拉科整理好他的治疗师袍子，又看着他在镜子前足足整理了快5分钟的头发才说：“够了，足够迷人了，漂亮的年轻人。”  
“我和你不一样，波特——马尔福必须时刻保持自己的头发在别人面前整洁美观，而不是像个鸟窝！”

德拉科终于弄完了自己的头发，和哈利一起走出了办公室，心中有些得意洋洋的，仿佛是他主动要去找派伊的茬——这么说其实也不算错，是派伊先不把魔法部的东西当一回事儿的，他敢保证如果是他，最多10分钟就能知道那瓶东西有些啥成分了。  
他们并排走下楼梯，路过的有几个认识或不认识的治疗师投来好奇的目光，德拉科猜他们看的人一定是哈利。他努力想找一个话题聊聊，好让这段路程显得不那么空洞。  
“那么……波特，那起事故你们调查的怎么样了？”  
“几乎没什么进展，部里准备搜查那天所有去过斯特兰德大街的巫师，检查他们的魔杖。”  
“……好吧，这可是项不简单的工作，是吧？”实际上德拉科那起事故如何了一点也不感兴趣——对魔法部的工作流程也不了解，可假如哈利愿意说给他听，他会很乐意的。

走到3楼时他们遇到了吉姆，他似乎刚从员工食堂回来，嘴角还是油腻腻的，他惊讶地盯着哈利和德拉科挤在一块交谈的背影好一会儿，而德拉科连半点目光也没有分给吉姆。  
“是的，不光如此，我认为做这些完全是徒劳无功的，犯人总不会愚蠢到还留着一根走火的魔杖，还是用完黑魔法之后。”哈利的语气有那么一点像是在谴责，他怫郁地深呼吸了一口，摇了摇头。  
“那你——没有阻止你那些上司吗？”德拉科把手插进袍子的口袋，看向黑发傲罗的侧脸，装作很感兴趣的样子问道。  
“我有阻止——我反驳了，我说犯人应该知道自己用的是 **厉火** ，不是火焰熊熊，怎么可能乖乖把魔杖交出来检查——”  
“……什么？你说什么？”

接下来响亮的啪的一声，德拉科的皮鞋重重地踏在地上，他猛地抓住了哈利的手臂，像是某个词触及了他的敏感点，而黑发傲罗依旧沉浸在自己无可奈何的怨愤中。  
“呃…… **厉火** ，根据麻瓜的证词推断的，”哈利搜索着脑中的记忆，“记得吗，就是那个，克拉布用那个烧了整个有求必应屋——”  
“别提克拉布！”  
金发的治疗师咬牙切齿地打断他，停下脚步用力甩掉对方的手。

哈利察觉到德拉科正狠狠瞪着脚下的地面，虽然不是对着他，可他还是能感到那眼神中的冰冷。  
他轻轻说了声抱歉，接下来的路上两人始终无言以相对。

德拉科知道他又搞砸了，但他止不住肩膀的颤抖，胸口像被某种东西撕裂了一般疼痛，几乎令人喘不过气来，连维持平静都要花光他所有的力气。他抱着这种难过的想哭的心情加快脚步，凭着印象来到奥古斯都·派伊的办公室门前。  
此刻他不想以这种姿态面对任何人，于是德拉科只是敲了敲门然后退到了哈利身后。

门内毫无应答，他们又陷入了令人抓狂的沉默中，哈利也不知道该说些什么才能再让他们之间的气氛变好起来，几秒后，他勉强对金发青年露出苦笑：“……好吧，派伊可能不在里面。”  
德拉科背靠着墙壁，虚弱地表示了一下赞同，脸上还是一副失魂落魄的模样。  
“——我真的很抱歉，我、我不知道……”哈利难得卡了壳，本来这几年他意为自己早就能对各种情况应对自如了。  
“算了，”德拉科干脆地说，抬起那张苍白的脸，“……那……派伊不在，你要怎么办呢？波特。”

没人知道奥古斯都·派伊去了哪，哈利先后问了两个隔壁诊室的治疗师，最后怏怏地回到德拉科身边说道：“好吧……他们说派伊下午肯定会回来工作，也许我等到午休结束能遇到他，所以……我可以去你的办公室待着吗？德拉科。”  
哈利认为这句话似乎让金发青年恢复了一点血色，只见对方咬着嘴唇点了点头。  
“谢谢，德拉科——”见状，哈利乘胜追击，不管身旁有没有人经过，他轻轻圈住了青年的腰肢，用一个看起来很亲昵的姿势领着德拉科往前走，“——你知道吗，我昨天几乎一晚上没睡，早上才有时间打了个盹，我真的累极了……”  
“……那你可以去床上睡一会儿，我也很想午睡。”  
他们两人一边说着一边按原路返回5楼，德拉科看上去终于从刚才的负面情绪里缓过神来，恢复了和来时差不多的态度，这让哈利产生了一股小小的成就感。

 

那间昏暗的休息室比外面看起来要稍微乱一点，也让它更有生活的味道。哈利脱了外衣和鞋，毫不客气地仰躺到那张半大不小的床上，身体疲倦的信号瞬间就从他的大脑开始蔓延，嗅着室内隐隐约约弥漫着的清甜气息，舒适感传递到了四肢百骸。  
“……躺下吧，德拉科，一块睡一会儿——”摘下眼镜后，男人迫不及待阖上了酸重的眼皮，把双手搁在腹部，这是一个很标准的睡姿。  
床的另一半传来了动静，哈利不自觉地歪过头，将双眼睁开一条缝，看到德拉科躺在他的身旁，姿势和他一模一样。  
“我午睡通常只睡30分钟……不过，波特，你确定你真的只是要睡觉？”德拉科平静地说道，灰色的瞳孔注视着哈利，“……上次你也是这么说的，可是一上床就开始脱我的裤子。”  
闻言，像是想起了之前的某些回忆，哈利闭起眼笑出了声：“别老是把我形容成那样，我这次是——真的累了……我的工作太多了，一个接一个。”  
“和你比起来，我是不是太闲了？”  
“……怎么会，你是个很出色的治疗师……”  
……

波特一定是困的迷糊了。德拉科想。不然怎么会抓着他的手不放，甚至开始亲吻呢。  
由于困倦而恍惚德拉科一下子清醒了几分，他忘了他们聊了多少句话，双方不知道谁先沉默了，于是他认为该睡过去了——直到忽然感觉哈利那只常年拿着魔杖的手正握着自己，对方摩擦着他掌心的嫩肉，又握起他的手腕，用略微粗糙的指腹小心翼翼地触碰着上面突出的静脉血管，和那个该死的手铐。  
当对方抓着他在他的指节上细细轻吻时，德拉科的心跳漏了一拍，他的肩膀僵硬地动了动，不知所措起来，毕竟，他们之间很少或者说几乎没有这样暧昧的举动。  
“波特？”德拉科压着嗓子喊了对方的名字。  
“呃？”耳边响起了救世主迷惘的声音。  
“你……还没睡着吗？”  
“……我、我要睡了……”哈利放开了德拉科的手腕，又恢复成了先前那个标准睡姿。  
金发青年没有再回应，他也非常、非常的累，他翻了个身背对哈利，渴望着立刻进入梦乡。

当视野变得一切黑暗，脑海中便慢慢浮现出那个最理智与最痛苦的八年级。  
德拉科在尴尬的夹缝中生存，斯莱特林的大部分人都不好受，尽管教授们还是表现的一视同仁，可每一个经过德拉科身边的学生，无论他们是赫奇帕奇、拉文克劳还是格兰芬多，每一个人都将他当作异类。  
他和哈利之间的距离比英吉利海峡还要宽——除非德拉科没有刻意避开对方，那么或许他们还能偶然打个照面，互相用意味深长的眼神对视一下。  
然而事实是，德拉科只要看到黄金三人组的影子，就会躲的远远的。八年级的他身边没有朋友和拥护者，做这一切不需要找借口向别人解释理由。

只有每当夜深人静时，德拉科才会坐在他的绿色床帘里，一边唾弃乏味的今天，一边回忆过往那个黑发的格兰芬多分给他的每一寸目光。  
哈利·波特一直是他的幻想，年幼时友谊的幻想、成熟后性的幻想，永不会变成现实的幻想。德拉科所有的嫉妒、厌恶、埋怨……都是为了充实幻想带来的空虚，他太渴望内心被狠狠地填满。  
八年级，德拉科的愿望是带着这一世的记忆回到摩金夫人长袍专卖店，用自己小小的身体和哈利再相遇一次，否则，战争英雄和残存的食死徒将永远没有交集。

吞噬他的是无尽的黑暗及冰冷刺骨的水流，分不清是上还是下，德拉科漂浮着，然后仿佛一下子从冗长的梦境中醒来，他裸露在外的双手几乎完全冻僵了。  
慢悠悠地支撑起上半身，金发青年看了一眼时间，距离他们合眼已经将近40分钟过去了。  
德拉科睡着前始终以为他会比哈利先醒，可身旁已经不见了救世主的影子，他摸了摸那半边床单上的褶皱，这是哈利存在过的唯一证明。  
他开门走出休息室，一股寒气扑面而来，哈利来之前他施过咒，显然已经完全失效了，于是德拉科又用了一次恒温咒，他走到窗台边看了看那盆植物，还是生机勃勃的嫩绿色，他放松了下来。  
他衷心地希望它不会就这么快死掉。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

*

直到那天傍晚德拉科才再次得到来自救世主的新消息，是用魔法部的猫头鹰送来的信，上面写着事故调查一切顺利，十分感谢圣芒戈的配合。德拉科严重怀疑，哈利是在傲罗办公室主任的眼皮底下写的，因为言辞太公式化了，既然收件人是他，那哪怕写一个“马尔福先生”也好啊。  
不过这样看来，哈利下午是见到派伊了。德拉科放下心来，准备把信放进最后一格抽屉里继续看他的书——就在他即将把那张不大不小的纸片放进去前，还在为信中的内容惋惜，结果下一秒，金发青年迟疑了一下，指尖摩挲着它的表层，然后放到烛光下，将纸张翻到一片空白的背面。  
不由自主地，德拉科的唇角小幅度地歪了歪，他一边心想“应该不会吧”，一边举着魔杖想用一个“急急现形”，但在慎重考虑后他还是放弃了这个咒语，转而拿出一块现形橡皮，在纸上擦了起来。  
不一会儿，纸上的文字就出现了：  
_德拉科，很高兴你发现了纸的背面，我想我们可以星期六一起去博罗市场，那里应该是个“正常的地方”，对吧？_  
“都多大了还喜欢玩这种对角巷的把戏……”对比这嫌弃的口吻，德拉科却微微咧开嘴笑了。之前他也嘲笑过这些东西幼稚，哈利似乎依然百试不厌。

不得不说，这段用隐形墨水写下的话还算是一个惊喜，越是想这件事，迸发出的雀跃之情也越多。德拉科认为这虽然是他先旁敲侧击提出的——但基本还是哈利邀请的自己。  
金发的治疗师如同他的小猫头鹰一般轻盈地跑出办公室去吃晚餐，风吹得宽大的袍子鼓胀胀的飘在两边像一对翅膀，甚至主动和吉姆打了招呼，经过的人们惊讶地看着德拉科，墙上的画像们摇着头，窃窃私语。  
等到停下来坐到椅子上，身体还在由于激动而发热，德拉科简直快活极了，并且一直持续到了第二天，心情好到他的顶头上司治疗师桑斯特女士丢给他了一个大麻烦他也欣然接受了。

 

“OK……和星期六这相比算不了什么。”德拉科用两天后的行程安慰着自己，走进病房。  
他的大麻烦是所有魔咒科的治疗师都想推脱的，经手了几个对象，无人能解决，最后落到了德拉科头上，而他丝毫没有理由拒绝，他名下的病人本来就比其他治疗师少好几倍。

“咳，早上好，汤普森夫人……”德拉科撩开帘子望着床上的老人，努力让自己的声音听上去可靠，“我是您新的治疗师，我的名字是德拉科·马尔福……”  
然而汤普森夫人连一眼也没有看他。德拉科悻悻地又靠近了她一点，突然瞥见对方手上捏着的东西——上面满是会动的照片。  
梅林啊，是哪个没脑子的给麻瓜看这种报纸的！金发治疗师一把上前抓走了那沓《预言家日报》藏到身后。汤普森夫人这才终于有了动静，她抬起头，用空洞的眼神无言地看向德拉科。  
“呃……”德拉科感到一丝尴尬，对于一位女士来说，他刚刚的举动是非常无礼的（却不得不这么做），他紧张地看着老妇人，想着该如何应付过去，“那个……您……”  
这时，汤普森夫人眨了眨眼，眼神变清透了一些，她拿起一旁放在床头柜的方形眼睛戴上，这个模样让德拉科想起了以前教过他变形术的麦格教授。  
只见她戴着眼镜把面前这位淡金色头发的治疗师仔仔细细地观察了一遍，迷惘地开口：“……安德鲁·加里？”  
德拉科不知道这是谁，确信老人把他和谁的样子记混了，又或者，她的脑子本来就不好了，和之前那些治疗师里写的病历一样。他失落地叹了一口气，为自己的不知所措而绝望，又后悔那么干脆地就揽下了这活儿，这么一想似乎连星期六都不能让他高兴起来了。

汤普森夫人是前两天斯特兰德大街事故的伤患，一个麻瓜，一点轻伤很快就痊愈了——但是治疗师们发现了更严重的事情，这是一个时而神志不清、时而自言自语的老糊涂，所有治疗师会诊一致认为她是中了什么魔咒。  
由于脑部受损严重，不能进行摄神取念，而汤普森夫人偶然有那么一两次——大脑清醒了过来，持续时间不到3分钟，这让治疗师更苦恼，他们的治疗不起任何作用，甚至无法确定遗忘咒能不能起作用，于是不能冒险将她放回麻瓜世界，便让她住院了。  
“那个可怜的老妇人，大约是难得被带出来逛街……调查员从她皮包里发现了她女儿的照片，已经确定死亡了，哪怕回去也是孤单一人。”桑斯特女士把资料丢给德拉科的时候说道。她原先是最关注于汤普森夫人的治疗师——怀疑老人中的是某种高深的黑魔法，不过在经历了整整两天与对方胡言乱语的相处之后崩溃了，其他人也相继坚持不下，现在这个责任被推到了德拉科身上。  
德拉科认为他快和汤普森女士差不多可怜了。  
……这不就是一个疯了的老妇人吗？放回去也不会有麻瓜相信她的话，要是中了黑魔法可能医院早就被炸平了。金发治疗师无奈地想，觉得他的同事们都太夸张了一点。  
“好吧，我不知道您中了什么咒语，恐怕我也无能为力……”青年低下头，说得轻声细语，“不过也许我可以调制出一点适合麻瓜体制的强身剂。”  
小时候起德拉科就很讨厌麻瓜，更没有上过麻瓜研究，如今却不得不面对这一切。

和他的新病人打过招呼后，德拉科就夹着那张没收来的《预言家日报》回去了办公室，他随意地把它翻开，今早的报纸头版头条就是魔法部基本控制了事故现场的消息，让德拉科畅快的是文章中特别点出了傲罗队员哈利·波特与迪安·托马斯机敏地发现现场残留的迷乱药，且完全没提到奥古斯都·派伊一个字。  
报上那张照片展示了傲罗们调查时的情形，德拉科应该也在，只不过没被拍到。他轻轻抚摸着照片角落上的某个背影，这乱糟糟的头发一定就是波特没错了。  
德拉科叹了口气，接下去的工作可能会把他折腾得够呛，以后也没资格说只有哈利才会那么忙——

不幸的是，照料汤普森夫人这项工作比德拉科想象的还要更加累。病床左侧插了一片树叶，只要病人摸一下治疗师就能得到信号赶过来，汤普森夫人偏偏只把这个的使用方法记得很牢，最短每隔半小时就会摸一下把德拉科叫到她面前。  
两天里德拉科无数次从长廊的另一头走到老人的床前，对方像在寻他开心似的朝他笑，有时会突然拉起他的手，有时会讲一些稀里糊涂的故事或叫他“安德鲁·加里”。德拉科终于知道真正让自己那些同事崩溃的是什么了。  
他能原谅老人无故叫他前来，毕竟她是个可怜的老糊涂。可看书时不停地被打扰让德拉科感到烦躁不已，梅林啊，刚集中精神做一件事就被硬生生扯断，就像是脑子受到入侵一样难受。德拉科庆幸晚上不用值夜班，不然他可能会把自己的头毛都拔光的。

 

星期五下午临下班前，德拉科又急急忙忙地从底楼的药剂室赶去病房，到达时额前的发梢都湿透了，老妇人隔壁床的瘦子女师一看到他就露出了嘲笑，于是德拉科狠狠地瞪了她一眼，他记得他早就警告过对方离他和他的病人远一点了（就是这个瘦子巫师给了汤普森夫人《预言家日报》）。  
这一次情况也和先前一样，汤普森夫人没说几个能听懂的字，她握起了德拉科的手，嘴里不停念叨着什么。  
无言地感受了一会儿那饱经风霜的手掌上的纹路，金发治疗师心不在焉地开始计算距离下班还剩下多久——他快要受不了了，只有和哈利约定好了的明天能拯救他……

过了一会儿，德拉科抽出了自己的手，像什么都没有发生过一般郑重其事地说道：“夫人——下周开始可以开始尝试喝一些强身剂了。”  
汤普森夫人透过镜片安静望着他，让德拉科近乎僵住了。为什么每个戴眼镜的人看上去都是这么高深莫测呢！他想。  
“……也许我可以帮您治治近视眼，”德拉科毫无气势地补充了一句，朝后退开，“那就下周再见吧，夫人。”  
一旦过了下班时间就没人可以呼唤他指使他了，德拉科紧绷的神经终于放松了下来，他走出病房，顺便祈祷着双休日的值班治疗师能对汤普森夫人好一点。

 

总而言之，德拉科忍耐了两天来自麻瓜的折磨，终于熬到了和哈利约定的星期六。  
当然他们不会选择在工作的地方见面，于是德拉科在上午10点幻影移形到达博罗市场的时候，发现黑头发的傲罗已经倚在墙边等他了，他穿越没多少人在的空地，裹紧身上的衣服朝哈利的方向走去。  
“挺准时，”哈利穿了军绿的夹克衫和黑色毛衣，望见金发青年远远地走来，他站直了身体迎接，在对方靠近前就用欣赏的目光将人从头到尾打量了一遍，脸上露出了一贯的笑容，“德拉科……你今天的衣服，很不错……”  
风有点大，德拉科不得不扣上了几粒扣子，听到黑发傲罗的话，他低下头审视了一下自己今天的穿着，上面是条纹衬衫和黑色短风衣，裤子则是一般的浅蓝色休闲裤，是按照哈利先前的描述来买的。  
“这些？好吧……我也承认要是在麻瓜街道上穿长袍子会很奇怪，但这些是你教我买的，你在夸你自己吗？”实际上哈利建议过他买一条修身牛仔裤，还夸他的腿型好看，而德拉科认为那种裤子太过羞耻，他可是长大以后在公众场合连小腿都没有露过的人。

“不、不……我的意思是，我很少见你穿麻瓜衣服——”哈利连忙抬起手辩解道，“每次都有种眼前一亮的感觉，当然，德拉科，你穿治疗师的白袍也很漂亮，重点不是衣服，而是你很不错——”  
“唔，当然……马尔福一直都很不错——”德拉科被这段突如其来的夸奖弄得内心微微荡漾，“还有，其实我的治疗师袍子并不能算是白色，仔细看会发现它是很淡的米黄色，那是最高级的布料未经任何染色的原始颜色……”

他们一边向市场的入口走去，一边说着一些无关紧要的东西，德拉科穿过头顶上“博罗市场”的大字后，觉得视野一下子开阔了很多，里面的人群也慢慢变多，全是和他穿着一样衣服的麻瓜，德拉科觉得心情好的出奇，所以哈利开始提到有关工作的话题后，他呵斥了对方——  
“波特！我现在对你逮到了哪个犯人不感兴趣！你看我提工作了吗？这些事不应该存在假日里——哇……”话说到一半德拉科就被摆放在一边的精美茶具和雕满花纹的碗碟吸引去了注意，他凑上前去，那个摆摊的大个子黑人立即露出一口白牙朝他微笑。  
“德拉科，别忘了我们不能直接从麻瓜手里买他们生产的日用品。”哈利及时拉住了金发青年的手臂，虽然那些陶瓷制品真的非常非常好看，他相信德拉科一定很想给纳西莎买一套，不知道那些少量通过正规渠道进口的麻瓜物品里会不会有这么漂亮的小玩意儿。  
“噢——我当然没忘，我只是感叹这些麻瓜的手艺还挺不错的……”德拉科的表情有些懊恼、有些苦涩，他可惜地望着那些马尔福们会喜欢的工艺品，与它们渐行渐远。  
“别失望，你会有下一个感兴趣的，前面有很多食物。”

博罗市场是伦敦最大的零售市场，以食品为主，德拉科光是闻着空气里甜腻的味道就知道自己来对了地方，面对来自全世界的玲琅满目的美食，平生第一次对麻瓜产生了赞赏之心。  
“这挺厉害……那些人都不需要一个单独的店面。”德拉科好奇地盯着一家排起了长队的摊子，那里似乎在卖土豆芝士。  
“这才是‘市场’，而且这里离对角巷还挺近的呢——”  
“我知道，那边对面就是破釜酒吧，”德拉科依稀记得小时候有一次是走那里的通道去的对角巷，原来对面那块麻瓜聚集的地方就这个市场，“这里和对角巷一点也不一样……我的意思是——这里简直——”  
美妙极了。德拉科及时闭上了嘴，他才意识到自己现在有多不矜持。在哈利眼里一边用鼻子猛吸气一边傻笑的样子一定很蠢。  
金发青年转过头，却发现哈利正眯起眼睛盯着他笑，像个十分阳光的大男孩，德拉科不禁沉溺在对方这个好看的笑容里，紧紧抿着的嘴唇也放松了下来。

“怎样？要不要先来一杯冰淇淋？”  
哈利本来是想拼命忍住笑的，可是德拉科不停把小脑袋凑来凑去，用大大的双眼把四周的食物以及制作它们的道具一样一样的看过来，就算哈利知道每个巫师多多少少都对麻瓜的东西好奇，德拉科的表现还是让他感到有趣，就好像金发的斯莱特林从学生时代起完全没有长大过。  
从前德拉科身上那些让他厌恶的姿态，现在看来竟然有那么一点可爱。  
“好吧……那我要一杯薄荷味的，”德拉科收起了那些让哈利觉得有趣的表情，郑重地看向五颜六色的冰淇淋桶，思考了一会儿才道。  
“嗯，那我选一个其他味道。”说完，哈利便向那个收银台前的麻瓜女孩走去。  
“啊、波特，我早就换好麻瓜的钱了——”  
等哈利付完8个英镑之后，金发青年甚至还没找到价目表，他把冰淇淋放到德拉科手里，发现对方的脸上微微发红，另一只手似乎还在风衣口袋里握着硬币。  
“没关系，你下次可以请我。”

接下去他们还吃了酸奶蛋糕，品尝了放满蔬菜丁的皮姆酒等等，互相交换了各种不同口味的东西。  
时间到了中午人就开始越来越多，德拉科已经被各处的长队伍和拥挤的麻瓜们渐渐消磨掉了兴致，他已经吃了点东西，所以不太饿，加上前两天没怎么休息好，此刻他只觉得脑子开始困顿，想找个地方坐下来休息一会儿。  
而他身边的黑发男人还是一副饶有兴趣的模样，借着自己的身高在人群中探头，寻找下一个想去的摊子。  
“——波特，你很喜欢这里吗？”德拉科仰起头追着哈利的视线，那里在卖德国烤肠。  
“我很小的时候，有一次被姨夫来这里，我看到这些的吃的特别高兴，结果一个也没吃上，我就气坏了，当时就决定长大了要天天来。”  
“天天来是不可能的……”  
“是的，这里一星期也只开四天门——这是我小时候的梦想，做梦而已！”哈利想起这些琐事，笑着摇了摇头。  
德拉科真羡慕能坦然面对那些糟糕记忆的哈利，对方讲过曾经收养他的人对待他有多坏，德拉科认为如果自己过过那种生活，想起那家人时一定只剩下憎恨。  
“……好吧，波特，我想我——唔哇？”

结果下一秒，德拉科就只能把下半句话暂时吞进肚子里，因为巨大的手推车从他们的前方经过，许多麻瓜朝两旁退开，不幸的金发青年在人潮穿梭的过程中被推了好几下，不受控制地倒向后方。  
这样一来他不知道踩到了什么，脑袋也撞得头晕目眩，顿时下意识地把手放进塞魔杖的那个口袋。  
德拉科喘着气，紧张得心跳加速，他身后是个身材高大的陌生男人，和他直直地四目相对，正僵持的不知道说什么好的时候，同样被挤到其他地方去了的哈利一把将他拉到了身边。

“抱歉。”哈利对那个还愣在原地的麻瓜路人打了个手势，然后把纤瘦的青年护进怀里，带到了另一侧人群不密集的地方。  
德拉科在空着的椅子上坐了下来，哈利这才发觉对方从被撞到起就始终低着头沉默不语，显出一种与四周格格不入的孤独感。  
他居高临下地站着，并看不到德拉科的表情，可他本能地猜测着。德拉科是在不高兴吗？这恐怕是哈利今天最担心发生的事情，鉴于德拉科常常不明所以地生气，每遇到这种情况他都会小心翼翼的。  
“吓到了？”哈利盯着那淡金色的发旋问道，蓦地想到了一个让他头脑发热的可能性，“该不会那个男的刚刚对你做了什么吧——”  
“不！”哈利的话音刚落，德拉科猛地抬起头，整个人的状态仿佛前一秒刚被人从水里湿漉漉地捞出来，一贯苍白的脸染上了淡淡的红晕，“我只是……有点不习惯、有点累了而已。”  
“……毕竟是第一次来麻瓜那么多的地方，是吧？”排除了不好的选项，哈利露出轻松的微笑，安慰道，“再加上，德拉科，你应该和麻瓜交流起来很困难吧？”  
说着，哈利慢慢半蹲了下身来，尽量与金发青年平视，这个姿势让他觉得自己像在和小孩子说话一般，哈利忍不住笑得更开心了。

“嗯……麻瓜……是很难交流，各种方面都，”德拉科想到了汤普森夫人，“但是……”  
“嗯？”  
德拉科在黑发男人靠近的时候便后移了一些，可他们额前的发丝还是软软地贴到了一起，他注视着哈利那双绿宝石似的双眼，感觉脸上的温度又升高了一些，在这样的距离下德拉科仿佛连思考的能力都失去了，只剩心脏敲击着胸膛，他将自己放在真空中，轻轻说出了后半句话：“……我现在不怎么排斥麻瓜了，而且……我今天，很高兴……”  
接着，他闭了闭酸涩的眼睛，让肩膀和脖子松弛下来。

马尔福不排斥麻瓜？哈利惊讶地睁大眼眶，直起了身。  
唔——这倒是个好消息，说实话，哈利擅自决定了要和德拉科来这个满是麻瓜的地方，他原本以为以对方的性格至少会抱怨个一两句，却到现在为止都一切顺利的不可思议。  
哈利相信这是德拉科的妥协，成熟了的人总要接受自己不适应的东西——

“波特，别多想，也不用显得那么惊讶，我还是不喜欢麻瓜，与其思考这些事不如考虑一下接下去做什么……”金发青年重新看向哈利，眼神慢慢恢复了一如既往的犀利。  
“……咳、好吧，我只想说今天，我也很高兴——”哈利结结巴巴地回答，决定先把这些东西放到一边，随便想了个话题，“也许……我们可以去吃午饭了，你有什么想吃的东西吗，德拉科？”

“啊，说到这个……等等……”  
闻言，德拉科像是突然想起了什么，他站起来理了理衣服，目光转移到了不远处的市场，一边探头一边向里面走去，哈利急忙跟在他身边。  
“德拉科，那边卖的都是生食……”  
青年没有理他，继续边走边看，直到来到一处停下来才犹豫着问道：“波特……你的公寓有麻瓜的炊具吗？”

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

*

西红柿、土豆、洋葱……还有牛肉，分别所购买的数量和重量都清楚到了准确数字，哈利还没从“马尔福不排斥麻瓜了”的不可思议的新闻中缓过神来，便立刻进入到了下一个令他震惊的事件里。  
德拉科买了菜！德拉科要做什么？！要去他家做饭吗？做一个家养小精灵会做的事吗？！  
反正哈利是不知道要怎么把这些原材料做成能吃的东西的，他顶多只会搞一搞半成品。

“最后一样是意大利面。”  
在买好了调料花椒、姜蒜粉和茶叶包之后，他们几乎跑了大半个市场才找到德拉科想买的那种生面条，哈利在心里暗暗地敬畏了博罗市场的无所不有。  
虽然他还是不知道德拉科这么做的原因，但还是帮着对方提着这些不符合形象的蔬菜和肉制品，再领着人幻影移形去了自己的公寓。  
今天上午的行程就这么匆匆忙忙的结束了，哈利带着一大堆疑问，对午餐抱有一丝期待……

“……你还没有和韦斯莱同居吗？”刚踏进清冷的客厅，德拉科环顾了一下四周，问道。  
“为什么我一定要和金妮同居？”哈利反问他，勉强把皮鞋甩下来，将手上的重物放去厨房，“而且她基本都在外训练不回来，住一起也没什么意义。”  
“嗯……要是你们在同居，我今天也——”  
厨房里猛地传来几声巨响，德拉科走过去，看到救世主正蹲在地上收拾几个掉下来的锅盆。  
“……你真的有麻瓜炊具啊。”德拉科捡起一只平底锅，举着它上下不停地观察。  
“搬家的时候买过一套，没怎么用过就是了——”哈利把所有的工具都搬到了灶台上，顺便检查了一下煤气是否能使用，“然后呢？可以告诉我你为什么会突然对麻瓜的烧饭方式感兴趣了吗？德拉科。”

德拉科放好锅子，从刚提回来的纸袋里拿出新鲜的土豆，一边抓在手里玩弄一边露满脸无所谓的轻松表情说道：“没什么……就是突然感兴趣想试试看，我这两天晚上都在图书馆重修麻瓜研究。”  
哈利觉得再这下去就快变成惊吓了。他敢保证没有一个斯莱特林会特地去做麻瓜研究，无论是在学校还是职场。  
“……好吧，那需要我做什么吗？”挣扎了一会儿，他放弃了和自己的常识搏斗，哈利选择接受此刻的现状。  
“有的！我需要你帮我把那个西红柿，嗯……去皮，还有牛肉要剁碎。”

他们不得不复制出了一块砧板来切各自的食材，德拉科负责土豆和洋葱，哈利负责西红柿和肉。  
这么看来好像我出的力气还要大一些。哈利想。不过他已经学会和梅林平静相处了，任何情况都改变不了他现在要做的事情，况且……哈利瞄了一眼正兴致盎然地在把土豆切片再切成小丁的金发青年。  
那双白嫩纤细的小手就该优雅从容地处理材料，而不是用蛮力，用刀割肉这种事还是交给他吧。

“波特——我的眼睛里进毒药了——非常糟糕——”  
“冷静，德拉科，那只是洋葱汁没有毒——”

准备工作在哈利的满头大汗中收尾，已经超过下午1点了，他肚子饿的有些难受，可明显还有一段时间才能吃上饭，他们恨不得再多搞出一个炉子好分别煮面、煮酱汁和炖牛肉。  
那边看上去神清气爽的德拉科不愧是魔药学的优等生，洋葱和土豆的大小几乎切的完全一样，哈利觉得他那堆奇形怪状的西红柿（至少是和德拉科的比起来）有点配不上和它们放在一起。  
“没关系——反正煮完之后会基本变成泥状，现在难看一点不要紧。”  
不知道德拉科这么说是在安慰他还是嫌弃他的西红柿，哈利望着对方一一把那些小丁都倒进锅，牛肉以及放了调味品的茶包则进了另一个里，现在他们只要慢慢等它们煮好就行了。这时哈利才感到筋疲力竭，他坐在厨房里的小椅子上，不由自主地阖上了眼皮。

德拉科看到一旁的黑发男人闭上了双眼，才意识到这些东西花掉了不少时间，哈利应该又困又饿，而他自己也差不多，于是德拉科拿出了魔杖，给面前的两个锅子内部施加了一点压力，让它们能煮的稍微快些——那本麻瓜菜谱上说用普通的锅要煮2小时，而用特殊一点的锅（德拉科努力研究了它的“科学原理”）只需要20分钟。  
前两天晚上他都在图书馆里查寻一些麻瓜书籍，为了汤普森夫人，然而在被天书似的的麻瓜医学理论难倒之前，德拉科被一本简单易懂的麻瓜菜谱吸引了。  
当然，做饭对他来说一向是家养小精灵干的活，他对烹饪魔咒也毫无兴趣。  
可用麻瓜的方式做这些……就像做魔药一样需要耐心和手的技巧。德拉科将那几页翻来覆去地阅读，直到近乎能把每一个字都背下来。  
他只是没想到那么快就有了尝试的机会，而且哈利很好地配合了他，德拉科希望自己这个一时兴起的决定没有让对方感到太突然。

等哈利睁开眼睛，立即闻到一股浓浓的肉香味，只见面条都已经煮好了，德拉科正在搅拌酱汁和牛肉使他们更好的融合在一起。  
“……这么快？”哈利有些恍惚，他不知道距离自己合眼过去了多久。  
“不早了！已经快两点了，”德拉科说着，把锅里的酱汁倒在盛好的意大利面上，再撒上一些姜粉，“完成了……”  
“看起来不错。”哈利真心诚意地称赞道，那香味一缕缕飘进他的鼻子，口中不自觉地开始分泌唾液。  
“当然，”金发青年露出得意的微笑，“不过重要的是味道。”

哈利卷了一些面条放进嘴里，德拉科紧张地盯着对方的表情，似乎不想错过任何一个微小的变化。  
“味道——也很不错，”  
当哈利宣布这个结果后，德拉科确信自己脸上紧绷的肌肉放松了下来，他仿佛完成了一个巨大的使命，对着眼前这盘战利品长长地吐了口气。

还在咀嚼食物的哈利看着青年笑了出来：“好吧……香味很足，口感也很到位，但是，总体来说可能有那么一点点淡了……？”  
“是吗？”说着，德拉科也卷了一口，皱着眉细细地品尝着，没有说话。  
“对于第一次来说，真的很不错！”哈利见状，连忙用安慰的口吻说道。

德拉科默默地嚼着煮烂的肉，他对自己的手艺还是挺自信的，哈利说的没错，唯一美中不足的确实是味道不够浓郁，在调料的细节上改进一下或许就——  
想到这里，德拉科忽然停顿了一下，眯起眼睛，一个不可忽视的事实跳进他的脑中。  
……谁知道还有没有下一次呢？

 

最终，饿的两眼发昏的救世主把自己那盆意大利面全部吃完了，德拉科不算太饿，只吃了一半多一点就饱了，于是剩下的那些也进了哈利的肚子。  
解决午餐后他们谁也不想多动，清理了厨具之后就一人一边瘫在了长沙发上。  
德拉科抱着方形枕头，想着若是再不发生些什么他可能就要睡过去了，麻瓜的烧饭方式竟然如此消耗体力，结果也不算完美——虽然他很高兴哈利能把它们吃完。

另一头的哈利并没有像德拉科那样昏昏欲睡，不知道是不是因为煮东西时打的那个盹，他很平常地坐在那里看报纸，这样的景象让德拉科感到乏味了，他拼命提起酸软的眼皮瞪着那个身影。  
“德拉科？”  
或许是德拉科的期待发挥了作用，哈利终于察觉到了金发青年注视着自己的涣散眼神，只见德拉科迟钝地反应道：“……波特，你在干嘛？”  
“好吧……我还以为你睡着了呢。”哈利并没有回答德拉科的问题，他放下报纸，慢慢朝还在发愣的青年靠近，一边露出一个难以捉摸的笑容。

黑发男人完全趴到沙发上，一把拦腰抱住了德拉科，头埋进了他的胸前，那个枕头没起到什么作用，哈利三下两下就把它从德拉科手里抽出来扔到了地上。  
“唔……”德拉科口中发出含糊不清的响声，现在哈利的额头只隔着一件薄薄的衬衫贴着他，热度从那里传来，他觉得脑袋里的困意一下子就褪去了，他一手支撑住自己的身体以至于不会被完全扑倒，另一手轻轻覆盖到那头卷曲杂乱的黑发上面，“波特……你现在要做吗？”

哈利就这么埋头沉寂了几秒，然后慵懒地抬起半张脸，用下巴蹭了一下德拉科柔软的肚子，那双绿眼睛里透着精明的笑意。  
德拉科觉得哈利就是这个意思没错了，这个男人在这种时候从来不多说话，只靠散发出来的某种气息就能让自己知道接下来要做什么——不过对方已经先他一步开始了行动。哈利的手扶着德拉科的腰线往下，直到扯下那条休闲裤的一角，拉出里面的衬衫，解开最下面的几颗扣子，露出来的肌肤上一点一点磨蹭着。  
哈利拉过金发青年的双腿将他压在柔软的沙发垫子上，很快就脱掉了他的短袜和裤子——德拉科今天穿的休闲裤没有皮带，所以内裤也很容易的被连着一起全部扒光了。德拉科两手抓着胸口还没被解开的那部分衬衫，那是他身上仅剩的布料了，下半身凉飕飕的感觉令他既羞耻又兴奋，小腹微微收缩。  
“唔嗯……”德拉科的呻吟忍不住溢了出来，哈利握住他那已经微微抬头的脆弱，奇异的电流蹿升，呼吸渐渐凌乱了起来。  
哈利的另一只手从青年半开的衣襟下摸进去，沿着后背脊柱的弧度向上，提着德拉科一侧的腋下小心翼翼将人抬高，面对面的距离更近了些。德拉科还是紧抓着胸口的衣服没放，哈利觉得对方好像浑身都在颤抖，不禁失笑道：“嘿，小家伙，有那么害怕吗？”  
闻言，德拉科不满地看着他：“……我没有在害怕。”

性器被不属于自己的手掌上下套弄，德拉科仅仅只靠哈利一只手半抱在怀里支撑着上身，毫无安全感，他想改变这种姿态，无奈却被从下腹开始积累的热度和快感完全吞没，除了发出细碎的呻吟和喘息外没有一丝额外的力气。  
德拉科勉强分出了一只手拽住哈利的上衣，强烈的刺激从肿胀的性器传来，流出的前液滴在了他的大腿和哈利的手指上，甚至沾到丝绒制的沙发套上，格外的亮晶晶，眼前的景象让德拉科的脸颊发烫。  
这不公平，他浑身发软快要坐不住了，而波特竟然还是一副衣冠楚楚的样子。德拉科胡乱地想，他闭上眼睛，等待自己到达再也无法忍耐的极点，几股热流从他的性器末端喷发，射在了哈利的掌心里。

高潮过后哈利把德拉科缓缓平放到沙发上，抽了几张纸巾清理了一下手心的白浊。  
德拉科觉得自己的眼睫毛都湿润了，他轻轻喘着气，调整了一下朦胧的视线，注意到哈利的裤裆已经顶了起来，黑发男人利落地脱掉了套头毛衣露出上身，德拉科别过头，尽量不去看那结构分明的肌肉线条。  
一阵金属扣和布料摩擦的声音过后，哈利从内裤里掏出半硬的阴茎，分开德拉科纤长的双腿，慢慢压到那个还懒洋洋地躺着的人身上，在他耳边用低沉的嗓音说道：“……现在轮到我了，德拉科。”  
“等等……你有润滑剂吗？”德拉科将视线移动到那张凑近的脸上问，衬衫下单薄的胸膛剧烈起伏。  
“当然。”哈利得意地笑了，他分开两根手指，那瓶小小的润滑剂不知道什么时候起早就被他握在了手里，这是德拉科为数不多的能接受的麻瓜物品之一。

德拉科彻底放松了下去，体温下降的很快，他放开自己的发力的指尖，手臂移分别到两侧，把整个身体完全交给了哈利摆布。  
沾着冰凉液体的手指伸进了德拉科的后穴，他很庆幸哈利没有直接进来，留给他调整姿势的余地，屁股不安分地扭了扭，绒布的表面让德拉科总有一种随时会从沙发上滑下去的危机感。  
他们居然挤在这么小的地方做爱……

德拉科在胡思乱想的时候，哈利已经往里推进到第三根手指了，他一边安抚自己已经涨的发痛的生殖器，一边耐心地在穴口里不停侧转扩张，指尖坏心眼地在某个敏感处勾起，让失神中的金发青年不小心发出了高亢的叫声。  
——我要进来了。  
还没说出这句话，哈利抽出手指，架起了德拉科的腿，硬挺的器官在完全开拓好的后穴上方蹭了几下就插了进去，开始抽动起来。  
由于润滑的作用德拉科没有多大的痛感，但火热的异物在体内顶入的刺激还是让他的眼眶湿润，见状，哈利腾出手安慰性地理了理了青年鬓边交叉的淡金色发丝，说道：“抱歉……要慢一点吗？”  
“……不，快一点，快一点才对……”在近乎折磨的节奏中，德拉科哀求了对方，他的背用力弓起，配合着哈利浅浅的律动，两脚挂在哈利的肩膀上，在强烈的羞耻心散发的同时，又渴望着被毫无保留地填满。

室内充满了淫靡的水渍声和肢体碰撞的响动，哈利大口喘着气以惊人的速度不停地撞击，激烈地交合使两人的目光都逐渐涣散，德拉科断断续续地呻吟，哈利在沉默中时不时发出低吼。  
途中，哈利抽出性器，一把握住德拉科的腰肢将人提起来摆到沙发上坐好，随即再从正面整根插入，他托着青年的臀部不间断地将自己每一下都送入最深处，德拉科颤颤巍巍地摘下了他的眼镜，他的视线一片模糊，脑中的念想只有一个。  
哈利觉得一切都能发泄出来，一周之内所有的不满和积怨都能在这一瞬间发泄出来。

“不、不行……不可以！”德拉科呜咽道。  
而在理智回到意识中前，哈利身体的本能已经先一步做出了行动，他一边插一边射，属于他的白浊灌满了整个狭窄的甬道。  
“……抱歉，我很抱歉，我会清理干净的。”哈利在高潮的平复中，缓缓说道。  
灼热的精液从穴口淌下，德拉科虚弱地抱着哈利的脖子，闭上眼睛将头贴在对方光裸的肩膀上，身体还在微微颤抖着，他感到眼角滑落的生理性泪水被哈利一一舔去，只留下濡湿的痕迹。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

*

光线透过窗帘的缝隙射向床铺，德拉科眨了眨眼睛，将头埋进宽大的被子里翻了个身，床的另一边没有人，他深呼吸了一口，温暖的气息扑面而来，看来那个人起床还没多久。  
昨天他们从沙发上滚到地上，又从床上做到浴室里，具体做了几次已经记不清了，他只知道自己在一次又一次的撞击下释放，他动了动喉头，那里从他醒来时起就肿痛不已，恐怕是肆意的呻吟叫唤带来的后果……  
德拉科伸出头，看着暖色调的天花板，神情很是恍惚，这一次他本来也应该在哈利醒来之前离开的，可他浑身酸痛不已，而且很饿，昨天他累的连晚餐都没吃就睡着了。  
没有了睡意，德拉科试着慢慢移动自己的四肢坐起来，他身上只穿了一件衬衫，不过并不是昨天他自己的已经皱巴巴了的那条，而是一件稍大一圈的纯白色衬衫。望向摆在床脚的落地镜，镜子里的青年透着迷惘的目光，半长不长的淡金色头发凌乱地散落在颈侧，他的皮肤呈现出一种饱含生气的淡粉色，德拉科伸手摸了摸脸颊，尤其是这里。

整理好思绪，德拉科开始在自己的视线范围内寻找裤子和自己的衬衫，可惜失败了，甚至连拖鞋也不翼而飞，他光着脚走下床，双腿踩在地上时仿佛能听见僵硬的骨骼咯咯的发出舒展的声音，推开卧室的门，外面的空气要更冷一些，也没有铺地毯，冰凉的瓷砖让他的脚掌反射性地缩起。  
德拉科瞥见对面的窗户外面是麻瓜的街道，六层楼高的窗台下面有几个来来往往的影子。他想，波特和麻瓜们住在同一栋公寓里，都不把自己的屋子隐藏起来。他走向客厅，下意识拉了拉套在身上的布料，但依然没发现自己的衣服。  
——于是哈利从厨房里走了出来，刚好看到德拉科在沙发边缘蹲下。

“德拉科？你起床了？”哈利探出头，手里握着魔杖。  
“……呃，是的。”一只衣冠不整还有些鬼鬼祟祟的马尔福捡起拖鞋穿上，尴尬地回答。  
“噢，你样子穿看起来真诱人……”扶了扶快要滑下去的眼镜，哈利把视线移到德拉科光洁的小腿和脚踝上，“你的衣服挂在阳台上，我清理过了还熨了一下。”  
“好吧……谢谢，没想到你挺擅长清洁方面的魔咒。”  
“毕竟是一个人住，而且我还会用熨斗。”  
德拉科猜“熨斗”大约是某种麻瓜电器，他感叹着当年的那个不修边幅的波特终究也学会在上班前好好打理衣服了，不然待会儿自己就得穿着像咸菜干一样的衬衫急匆匆出门了。

拿好衣服穿过客厅回来时，哈利仍然靠在墙边注视着他，德拉科想起了刚刚的那句话，他被盯得晕乎乎地说：“……你是想看我起床时穿着你的衬衫吗，波特？”  
“……你忘了？这是你自己要穿的，你一定要穿衣服睡觉所以我借了你一件。”哈利别开视线淡淡地笑了。  
好像想起来了。德拉科想，也许哈利只是在说一个事实。他套上裤子，背对着黑发男人开始脱衬衫。扣子应该也是他自己系的，除了上下最两端的两颗之外全系上了。

“噢——我要去照顾我的煎蛋了，待会儿来吃早餐，德拉科。”  
哈利在德拉科解开最后一颗扣子的时候离开了客厅，衬衫滑下肩头，接触到冷空气的皮肤微微打了个颤。

5分钟后德拉科坐在那张昨天他们吃意大利面的小餐桌上，两片黄油吐司夹着鸡蛋飞到他面前的盘子里，哈利熟练地倒好两人份的红茶，坐到金发青年身边。  
“有些寒酸。”  
“……还不错。”德拉科默默嚼完了嘴里的面包，回答道。当然，他口中的“不错”不单指食物，是指这种悠闲的时光，他穿着干净整洁的衣服和哈利闲聊，上面仿佛还有阳光的味道。  
“哇哦……马尔福竟然也会赞美来自波特的东西。”   
“我明明记得我‘赞美’过不少次你的东西……”德拉科不满地看了一眼笑得合不拢嘴的哈利，红着脸越说越轻。

解决完面包，德拉科发现已经快上午10点了，他端着没喝完的茶抱怨道：“真不敢相信，我的双休日还有十几个小时就要结束了。”  
“是的，”哈利同意，他靠在吧台上，随手翻开今天早晨的报纸，“而且我不希望等等突然有猫头鹰来送信叫我去加班，今天不会有什么大事发生吧……”  
德拉科看着对方的头埋进报纸里，小小的嘬了一口茶，随即沉下视线轻快地说道：“我想我应该走了，波特，谢谢你的早餐，我的外套还挂在门口吧？”

闻言，哈利抬起头，镜片后面的眼睛似乎有一点惊讶。  
“这就走了吗？你第一次早上会留下来，不多待一会儿吗？”  
那是因为今天早上没能起得来。德拉科想。实际上他没考虑太多，只是内心有种不安促成了离开的想法。

“波特……万一你的女朋友突然回来，看到一个不速之客出现在这里，还是一个马尔福，难道不会让你觉得很麻烦吗？”德拉科承认，这是他感到不安的理由之一，他并不是属于这里的人，不能心安理得地一直待着，只有当救世主愿意带他来的时候，才表示他们两人的这段时间是“安全”的。  
而哈利听了德拉科的解释，露出疑惑不解的神情，认真地回答道：“……第一，我没和金妮同居，她不会‘回来’，其次，她不会不告诉我一声就突然到我的公寓来，我们也已经有三个多星期没见过面了……最后，为什么你们两个碰面我会觉得很，麻烦？”  
德拉科认为哈利是不是太过淡然了，完全没抓住他话里的重点，就好像他们在说着两件不同的事情。金发青年张开嘴欲言又止，不知道该如何表达出胸口积压的情绪。  
几分钟前他还在享受着和哈利闲聊时间，此刻德拉科有预感自己又要亲手毁掉这一切了。

“德拉科？”  
哈利的呼唤让德拉科回过神来，对方合上报纸，脸上还是挂着那样的表情。德拉科沉默着，他不知道这会儿说些什么能把之前的气氛补救回来，他真不应该用那种口气和哈利说这件事情……不，是永远都不该说。  
“德拉科……”哈利又叫了一次他的名字，用一种快要崩溃的语调说，“噢，为什么你总得提金妮呢？如果……你是因为愧疚，我想说……没关系，因为是我先对你这么做的，你……一点错也没有。”  
Fuck ，在波特式直白的对比之下，他刚才的担忧显得多么愚蠢。德拉科将杯子里的茶一饮而尽，他不敢对上哈利的目光，不敢去看那双眼里透出了什么样的眼神，现在无论说什么都补救不回来了。

“好吧……当我什么都没有说吧，我要走了，非常高兴你邀请我和你一起度过周末。”最后，德拉科露出了他很久没有使用过的假笑。

直到金发青年从椅子上站起来，哈利才似乎放弃了继续谈论这些，沉默地跟着对方走到门口，咬了咬嘴唇换了个话题：“德拉科，你冷吗？今天降温了……呃，你的声音听上去有些沙哑。”  
“不，我很好，下次见。”  
选择逃避又如何。德拉科意识到，如果他再不离开，下一次见到救世主就不会再有今天这般的好时光了，他们彼此都需要平静地整理一下自己的心情。

德拉科对自己有了明确的认识和总结，对目前的生活感到一丝厌倦，但又盼望着能保持现状。  
伦理和欲望的天平不能平衡了的话，他的生活就会被破坏，哈利·波特和金妮·韦斯莱都是这个天平的重要支撑点，德拉科今天只是稍稍提了一下就差点让这个平衡崩塌了，他在虚假的欢愉中蒙蔽了自己太久，根本难以想象越界的可怕后果。

是的。正如哈利所说的那样，至少德拉科没有过主动勾引哈利的念头，他知道这段荒谬又淫乱的关系起先并不源于自己，然而他也没有过想要去阻止的念头，双方的自制力在各自不同的方面失控。  
毕竟一开始只是觉得好玩而已，性观念比较开放，互相手淫、口交……无论是他还是哈利恐怕都没把这些东西当真，德拉科不认为他们的脑子不正常，所以哈利第一次把阴茎插进他腿间弄疼了他时，德拉科也没有清醒过来，他默许了这一切发生。  
一旦接受了这样的事情发生，那么即使后知后觉也没有挽回的余地，更何况德拉科还有他的私心，通过这样的方法靠近哈利，保留他们的联系好像比一切都重要，就算无法继续推进、这样的性交让他感受不到一丝爱意——  
对目前的生活感到一丝厌倦，但又盼望着能保持现状。  
德拉科想，他会做个好床伴的，一个安分的好床伴。

 

接下去的1个星期里，哈利和他都没有交集和通信，德拉科也无法太关心工作以外的事情，连着好几天他都要值夜班忙的不可交开，虽然他非常想念哈利。  
德拉科偶然会坐在急症室里迷迷糊糊地回忆几天，或是几年前的画面，不分白天黑夜的混乱作息让他无法分辨时间的开端与结束，天已经蒙蒙亮了，而德拉科还像陷在无边的夜色里。  
汤普森夫人还是像上上个星期那样全无好转，并且德拉科新制作的“适合麻瓜的强身剂”似乎失败得很彻底，老妇人不折磨他的时候比刚入院时还要虚弱，别说让她的意识清晰，就连保持她醒着都即将成为难题。  
对此德拉科只好抽出了自己宝贵的休息时间来改良他的强身剂，顺便研究着可行的治疗方案，无论是魔咒影响还是药物作用都该有个可以停止的方法，他从图书馆借来了更多关于麻瓜的书籍，试图理解麻瓜的体制——麻瓜的体制也分了许多种一一试验需要至少1个月，前提还得是在这期间德拉科没有被逼疯。  
原本他就不是什么好脾气的人，耐心也是在六年级以后才开始磨练的，万一他失去了该有的理智，那些好不容易淡化的流言说不定会再起，压垮他和他的家族，也会让救世主很难堪……当然，他也可以现在就去控告圣芒戈把不可能完成的任务交给他，只是没人会回应罢了。  
要说唯一的消遣，大概要算那本麻瓜菜谱吧，德拉科困的不行了就会读几页来振奋精神，迫不及待想尝试上面写的步骤——不能在自己家，纳西莎会很惊讶自己的儿子会突然对麻瓜那么感兴趣，所以如果可能的话……  
德拉科想到了波特公寓里那套完备的麻瓜式厨房，他的心思又绕回了哈利身上。

他抱着这些重复了千万次的幻想迎来了又一个急诊的星期三。  
“嘿……帮帮我，我被一只莫特拉鼠咬了……”  
暗淡的烛光下，德拉科独自捧着书坐在那里，一个摇头晃脑的男人向他走来，金发青年在对方靠近的一瞬间皱起了眉，他合上书冷淡地说：“先生，急诊的收费是门诊的三倍，被咬得不严重的话——”  
“什么？你说——什么？我说我被咬了——”面前的男人不知是受到了酒精还是莫特拉鼠唾液的影响，整个人处于大脑朦胧的状态，粗暴地拉开衣服露出手臂上的伤痕。  
该死，他干嘛要好心对这种人解释，反正收到账单的又不是他。德拉科站起来环视了一下四周，这个时间段只有他一个人急诊治疗师，生物伤害不是他的强项，但找一些缓解症状的魔药还是能办到的。  
介于德拉科没有见识过被莫特拉鼠咬了之后屁股里会喷出多大的火焰，为防止意外他让那个男人跟着自己去了魔药室。

“这个——快喝下去——”  
金发的治疗师不得不捏住鼻子，魔药的臭味和男人身上的酒气混杂在一起简直让他想吐，而且他今晚的病人实在不安分的很，一路上咕囔个没完，德拉科怀疑再过一会儿1楼的画像们会纷纷来向他投诉。  
大多数时候德拉科是喜欢待在急症的，因为急症的伤患不是昏迷不醒的就是意识模糊的，等清醒了也不会知道治疗自己的人是谁，不会指着他说三道四。  
比方说现在，德拉科用魔杖领着跌跌撞撞的男人回到休息区（尽量不让对方碰到自己一下），把人放到床上，然后他就能接着读他的书，一切都相安无事。  
然而现实往往只要和脑内规划好了的想象有一点点偏差，结果就会截然不同，德拉科猜估计是缓解药剂的作用来的太快了，他安置好了人刚准备转身离开，就听见那男人叫住了自己。

德拉科不该抬起头的，那么至少他还有逃跑的机会。  
“呃，治疗师——”男人坐在床上眨了眨眼睛，看样子终于能自主地从外界获取有效信息了，“你是——德拉科 ·马尔福。”  
德拉科沉默着，他的手紧紧握着还没来得及放进口袋的魔杖，不确定该说什么，该回答“是”吗？当然是干脆地不理——德拉科感到自己的脚僵在了原地，不，全身都动弹不得，明明他知道再不离开也许就会听到一些反胃的话，却连转身也做不到。  
“德拉科·马尔福……”男人重复了一遍金发治疗师的名字，轻轻地呢喃道，“……那个食死徒。”

对自己的名字和那个身份摆在一起——德拉科很清楚他有多敏感，它们早就进入了禁忌区域。  
这个粗俗、无礼，叫人恶心的巫师，就该屁股冒着火被丢在大街上。德拉科在内心咬着牙诅咒，他的嘴唇止不住的打颤，有多久没有对陌生人吐出恶言了，他明白这样不对，但他只是想叫人闭嘴——

“呵……能不能，能不能和我说说……你是怎么逃过进监狱的审判的……”从男人晕乎乎的眼神和口气来看，他还没有完全恢复清醒，更不会发现到面前的治疗师面如死灰的脸，“我一直很感兴趣……很多人都感兴趣……怎么才能，让救世主为你作证——”  
“昏昏倒地！”

德拉科用尽全身力气提起了自己的右手施咒，现在耳边彻底清净了，只剩下脑内奔腾的声音还在叫嚣，血液如潮湿的海水一般慢慢从脚底涌上来，冰冷的触及他的神经，肺部仿佛没有了知觉，心脏一边抽痛一边跳动。  
忘了在原地站了多久，久到晨曦透过窗帘渗进来，德拉科看见自己缓慢地吐出大片大片的白雾。

他都做了什么……  
金发治疗师迈开沉重的步子往楼上走，三言两语的画像们被他丢在身后。可能他回到办公室就会马上看到一封信，一份警告，指控他用带攻击性的魔法击中他人（还是他的病人），或者，再过十几分钟负责监管他的傲罗就会来到这里把他带走。  
这种莫大的恐惧包裹着他，德拉科揉了揉发酸的眼角。  
——对目前的生活感到一丝厌倦，但又盼望着能保持现状。  
一个陌生巫师的胡言乱语都能让他乱了阵脚，那他要如何维持他的信条？  
德拉科打开自己办公室的门，那里没有送信的猫头鹰，但坐着一个不速之客。

清晨6点钟，哈利·波特坐在他常坐的那把患者的椅子上，德拉科木然地看着对方的背影直到哈利侧过头。  
“早上好……德拉科。”哈利托着腮向金发青年问好，看不出是通宵工作还是刚匆忙起床，反正不管哪一种都可以有不工整的衣领与乱糟糟的头发，上个星期天他们分别时从未想过再见面会是这么唐突的模样。  
“波特……”看到这张想念了许久的面孔，德拉科觉得脸上的肌肉丝毫没有移动，他听见自己压着喉咙发出的嗓音，像一粒药丸含了好几天苦味终于化了开来。

我这是在心虚吗？德拉科思考着，与自己僵持着。学校里那些嗤笑和威森加摩中的窃窃私语还无形的在空气中回荡，慢慢汇聚成一小片一小片的鸡皮疙瘩爬上他的肩头。德拉科也试着想把它们溶解掉，但在哈利的面前，一切只会愈演愈烈。  
他以为难受的程度已经到达极限了，经历一整晚没睡的脑袋快要达到爆炸的地步，全身的骨头都被抽掉了，又麻又冷。

德拉科的耳朵被自我保护起来，只有地板和皮鞋摩擦的声音像被他吞进了肚子里一样清晰——哈利在黑白两色的视野里朝他走来，担忧地问他，那口型是：你怎么了？你还好吗？  
你还好吗？

——没事，给了急诊的病人一个昏迷咒罢了，因为他太吵了。  
如果换成几年前的德拉科，一定会轻描淡写地说出这些，为了看到救世主脸上各种各样的表情，不是说现在的自己没有了这种兴趣，而是比起这种小小的满足，他更渴望安全感，站在他面前的哈利还不足以给他安全感。

搭在自己手臂上的那只手掌，德拉科隔着薄薄的衣物感到温暖，霎时间他脱离了那个冰冷的隔离带，转动自己的眼球望向哈利。  
“……你身上好凉，没多穿衣服吗？生病了吗？上周我就觉得有些不对劲——天呐，你在发冷汗？”  
德拉科当然知道自己身上的热量在迅速流失，哈利把手背放在他的额头上，他贪婪地汲取那上头的温度，然后深吸了一口气，说道：“我很好……值夜班累了。”  
勉强说完这几个字，德拉科将视线移到哈利背后，摆着那盆麻瓜绿植的小窗台上。他祈祷着哈利能快些离开，无论对方是出于什么原因来到这里。万一魔法部的警告碰巧飞了进来——德拉科真的一点也不希望哈利会知道这件事，光是解释起来就够呛的。  
况且他想一个人待一会儿，不管他不小心犯下的错误会不会被宣判。

“晚上的温度会更低，你为什么不多穿点？”哈利说道，用语重心长的口气。  
“我——可不想穿那些花花绿绿的丑毛衣——”这倒是实话，德拉科在尝试用他一贯的说话方式化解这段气氛，努力让自己的音调放开，就算这小小的挣扎可能没有什么意义。  
“好吧，那至少也该给自己施个恒温咒吧？”  
看起来是奏效了。哈利露出了浅浅的笑容，虽然还是在责怪德拉科没把自己照顾好。他握起金发青年近乎冻僵了的右手，摩挲着表面干燥的皮肤，拉着他走进里面的休息室。德拉科大步跟上哈利，尽量不表现出一丝异样。

休息室里要温暖许多了。  
“现在，赶快休息，睡一觉吧，”哈利把德拉科摁坐在床上，不由分说地替他脱去治疗师的长袍，“差点忘了——先喝一杯热茶，我帮你泡——上次你让我尝过的花茶放在哪了？”  
“……在最上面的柜子里。”  
德拉科目送对方又走了出去，接着传来一阵翻箱倒柜的声音，波特难道是手忙脚乱得连魔杖都不会用了——他觉得有点好笑，不过一下也没笑出来。

过了一会儿哈利端着茶走进来，而德拉科已经钻进了被窝，他捧着杯子抿了一口滚烫的茶水，胃部紧绷的感觉消失了，取而代之的是松弛之后的一阵微弱的疼痛。哈利坐在他的床头看了他一会儿，抬起手替他理了理额前汗湿的发丝。  
为什么还不离开，为什么要这么温柔？救世主从前不会这样对待他的——喝完茶德拉科迷迷糊糊地躺下去，心底是焦灼的呐喊，哈利还是看着他，用一种能贯穿灵魂的眼神。

“对了……波特……你来找我是为了什么……？”德拉科阖上眼皮，问道。  
“噢——”这时哈利才像是刚想起了些什么，低下头，依然保持着浅笑，“其实是，我突然——有点事想问你，德拉科……呃，今天晚上万圣节前夜，我们要办派对，在……陋居，你要来吗？”  
似乎是觉得这个话题已经不太适合放到现在这个时刻来谈了，哈利说得很犹豫，又透着一股微妙的气息，然而德拉科没有力气去考虑这些东西的合理性了，他的太阳穴和脉搏一起跳动，酸胀感一直连到后颈，一个翻身就能让他呕吐。  
“唔……好。”德拉科答应了，在意识恍惚的状态下——他太困了，既然躺到了床上，就让他把其他事情先放一放吧——  
脑中最后闪现的念头是矛盾的，德拉科既希望哈利快点离开，又希望他能多留下一会儿。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

*

好险，差一点就要掉下去了。  
每一次梦到阿兹卡班，德拉科都觉得自己的脚下是一片黑色的混沌，仿佛往前踩一步就是万丈深渊，尽头处全是破碎的灵魂。  
梦中的卢修斯还是一如既往的憔悴，黯淡的眼神隔着栏杆望向德拉科。在现实中，他只有唯一一次机会去探视他的父亲，然而却总是反反复复地梦到这个场景。没有了摄魂怪的监狱依然丝毫无法令人快乐起来，德拉科举着灯，用昏暗的光线照亮这所寒冷的房间。  
卢修斯动了动裂开的嘴唇，那声线无比沙哑，但在德拉科听来是不可思议的慈祥。  
“德拉科，我的儿子……你要坚强一点，坚持下去。”

坚持什么呢？  
彼时也才刚成年的他曾经天真地问，卢修斯没有回答，现在回想起来——独自在巫师社会里打拼的德拉科或许明白了，坚持那些空虚的观念早已无用，首先得——生存下去。

“父亲……”  
他惊醒过来，湿冷的触感还贴在自己的皮肤上，通常情况下德拉科会竭力不去想卢修斯，除了在他无法控制的梦境里，卢修斯的气场总是在他面前变得安之若素，好像这样就能盖住脸上悲伤的表情。  
而我什么也做不了，甚至连见上一面都只是梦而已。德拉科想。

 

沉沉的睡完一觉之后德拉科觉得自己的状态好多了，并且——如果不是救世主在他的办公桌上放了一张留言条，他会以为清晨的那些遭遇和邂逅也全是一场梦的。  
 _德拉科，我有事必须先走了，今天会很忙，醒了记得吃早餐，或者午餐，以及晚上7点钟陋居见，别忘了。_

哈利留下的字条写的十分潦草，看来他确实挺忙的——等等，德拉科顿了顿，仔细看了看上面写的内容，7点钟陋居？  
金发青年感到自己脸颊上的温度迅速升起——他答应了哈利什么——万圣节派对——今晚——在陋居！  
和一群韦斯莱们！

德拉科后悔的要命，那会儿他大概脑子真的疼的不行了才会莫名其妙地答应对方，他马上拿出了羊皮纸要给哈利送信——顺便还能把罗恩·韦斯莱奚落一番。  
他怎么可能和韦斯莱一起过万圣节呢，他绝对不会去的——绝对不会变装去的——  
唔，可是他都答应哈利了，马尔福不都是言而有信的吗，哈利还特别强调他别忘了——德拉科越想，脸上的炙热感就越强烈。

最后，他给救世主的信上写着： _都是大人了！干嘛还跟小孩子似的办什么万圣节派对！韦斯莱全是幼稚鬼！_  
顺便给纳西莎也寄去的信上则写着： _妈妈，今晚我会回家陪您过万圣节前夜，只是时间可能会晚一些。_

庆幸的是德拉科今晚确定没有值班了，他松了一口气，目送猫头鹰离开他的窗户。

解决完救世主的问题，还有一件事等着德拉科处理。金发青年环顾了一遍四周，办公室还是和平常一样，所以……在他睡着的时候，既没有飞来警告信，也没有傲罗把他拖去审问吗？就好像什么都没有发生过，他只是单纯换班回来睡了一觉。  
恰巧胃部开始发出饥饿的宣告，德拉科出门走下楼梯去吃午餐，一路上就和往日喧闹的午休没什么不同，也没有人用异常的目光看自己一眼。  
是不是太平静了……看来被他击中的病人没有去投诉（或者根本不记得了），傲罗则忽视了他的咒语——这件事应该就这么过去了，德拉科悬着的心姑且放下了，面前的香煎龙利鱼排也看起来更有食欲了。

食堂里已经布置好了万圣节风格的装饰，也有专门提供给儿童病患的糖果，德拉科记得圣芒戈每年都会举办晚会，不过他通常在晚会来临前就被榨干了所有体力，毫无参加的意向，今年也一样是在无休止的值班中，不是哈利提醒他万圣节的事，他根本想不到10月已经要结束了。  
又说到了哈利……德拉科喝了一口法式洋葱汤，险些被面包屑呛到。  
好吧，那封信里他没有明确地拒绝哈利，德拉科明白自己有那么……一点，就那么一点点想和救世主一起过万圣节的愿望。  
但并不包括韦斯莱！先不说他们是从小一见面就吵架的关系，近两年来他和罗恩·韦斯莱一次面也没见过，和哈利关系变好不代表和哈利的朋友也能和平相处！更何况，那里还不止一只韦斯莱！黄鼠狼！小母鼬！烦人的双胞胎……现在只剩下一个了，以及他们的父母，或许还有快变成韦斯莱的格兰杰和其他一堆他不知名的格兰芬多们。  
德拉科完全不知道要怎么面对他们……为什么哈利要和他们一起做群居动物！

下午金发治疗师回到了工作中，由于节日的关系病房里的气氛比以前活跃了不少，让德拉科的负担也重了不少，因为恶作剧一堆——唯一一件让他烦躁的心情松懈下去的事情竟然与汤普森夫人有关。  
德拉科用魔杖帮老人清理长时间未剪的指甲时，那张年迈的、鬓边花白的脸上露出了惊讶的表情，然后对着他咯咯笑了出来。德拉科知道这只是对他的魔法感到惊异的一种表现，但那模样还是令他不由得心软了一下，甚至觉得有几分可爱。那一刻他第一次，认为汤普森夫人对他来说不止是一个麻烦。

就算心情变好了一些，德拉科依然满脑子想着韦斯莱和万圣节派对的事，越是接近下班时间，他就越明白得尽快做出决定，哈利可能忙的一下午没时间给他回信，这也就意味着德拉科必须自己做这个决定。  
到底是硬着头皮跑去陋居，还是直接逃避——

……好吧。德拉科叹着气。万一有什么不愉快的事，他就重复默念父亲的话，坚持下去。他为了和哈利一起过一个万圣节，牺牲多么巨大……！

 

晚上7点不到，德拉科窝在办公桌前的那个巨大扶手椅子里，万分纠结去陋居是只穿一件普通袍子还是戴上点万圣节风格的装饰——绝不是变装。  
没想到的是，哈利直接来了他的办公室，这一次对方敲门了，因此德拉科才能把桌上那些从小病患那里没收来的万圣节小玩意儿及时收起来。  
算了，他还是穿普通袍子就好。

“……波特，你怎么来了？”德拉科挑起眉毛用略带惊讶的眼神看向黑发傲罗。  
“嗯？当然是接你去陋居，你没忘吧？”结果哈利一脸理所当然的样子，他舒展了一下全身，坐到了金发青年对面。  
“噢……我当然没忘。”不过他好像不记得救世主有说过要接他一起去呀？不是说7点直接见吗？德拉科茫然地想着。

“德拉科……不用那么紧张，仅仅是去参加个派对，心情愉快一些，”哈利一边说一边把手肘放在桌面上，仿佛他们正在进行一宗庄严的谈话，他双手交叉望着德拉科的眼睛，又补充了一句，“别怕。”  
“我怎么可能会怕——我只是在想韦斯莱一定会惊讶得要死，那个样子一定很蠢很可笑——”德拉科翻了个白眼，这是实话，他没有怕只是紧张了点——在外人眼里有那么明显吗？  
“那就好——呃，不是指你说的罗恩，”闻言，哈利瞳孔中的绿色散发出灿烂的笑意，“实际上罗恩也不会露出惊讶的样子，我已经把你要去派对的事情告诉罗恩了，韦斯莱一家大概都知道了，相信我，他们会欢迎你的——”

不。他们才不会欢迎我，但好歹他们会有个心里准备。德拉科想，我也会有个心里准备。  
和哈利相处，偶尔有时候——德拉科有种救世主俊朗的皮囊下藏着两个人格的错觉，他把这种错觉归根于学生时代他们处于对立面的原因，要是从前的哈利听到自己的好朋友被德拉科嘲弄的话，绝对不会忽略掉，而是会恶狠狠地反驳。  
更别说哈利刚刚还笑了——曾经针锋相对的两人能成为床伴关系本身就很不可思议了，哈利还总是对他笑……好像他无论做了什么说了什么都不会责怪他的样子。  
真令人惊讶……德拉科忍不住怀疑。

“对了，你休息好了吗？早上你的脸上真的很差，差到……让人以为出了什么事。”  
德拉科简直要认为哈利这种关心方式是不是跟他妈妈学的了，他们是怎么做到只看脸色就能看出他身上发生过些什么呢？不过看来哈利真的很希望他去……哪怕知道他早上累的意识不清。  
“我很好，”德拉科心虚地避开对方的视线，他完全不想再提起这件事，“波特，如果你不想迟到，我想我们该出发了。”

“噢，你说的对，差不多可以出发了——”哈利看了一眼时间，站了起来又舒展了一下全身，“我们这次要用飞路网去陋居。”  
他和德拉科走到圣芒戈的公共壁炉边，各自抓了一把飞路粉，哈利看了看炉灰又看了看德拉科，犹豫地说：“呃……我先？还是你——”  
“你先，我会紧跟着你的。”德拉科干脆地说道。  
“好吧，我先，”哈利说着走进壁炉，嘴角露出一个不怀好意的微笑，“对了，德拉科，要不要搞个变装，比如吸血鬼什么的——”  
“不要！”

在金发青年冷漠回绝之后，哈利立刻大笑着喊出“陋居”消失在了炉火中，德拉科感到一丝火大，因为对方那明显是玩笑的语气，他不情不愿地走进黑漆漆的壁炉，说出他的目的地把飞路粉用力往下一抛——  
他被吸进了炉子里，拐了几个弯，当有预感即将到达时，德拉科做好了准备，以便能够用帅气的姿势下落——然而当他的脚刚稳稳沾到地面时，额头就碰到某块坚硬的物体上。  
……是哈利的后背，他们几乎同时抵达。德拉科推一把黑发傲罗，两人一起走出壁炉。好吧，还算帅气，就是有点痛，救世主的骨头那么硬吗？

“哈利·波特！我说过了要是你把那只雪貂带来就和你绝交！”  
怒吼来自于抱着手臂站在壁炉前等候的罗恩·韦斯莱，他脸上的雀斑像是要起飞了，可哈利却不以为然，他轻车熟路地把脱下的外套挂到房间的角落，平淡地说：“我们不是早就绝交好几百回了吗？还有，别用那个称呼。”  
没处撒气的罗恩只好把目标放到德拉科身上，他贴近金发青年压着对方的眼睛咬牙切齿道：“马尔福，我明明截了哈利的信为什么你还会过来——”  
“……偷偷截别人的信可不是一般的恶作剧，韦斯莱，如果我告诉了波特你们可就不是绝交那么简单了。”德拉科对他发出讥笑，享受着这种言语上碾压。  
怪不得他一下午什么也没收到，也不知道哈利要来接他，原来是邪恶又卑鄙的韦斯莱干的好事——  
“我……哈、哈利借的是我的猫头鹰！为什么我不可以截！我家小猪永远也不会给你送信！”罗恩的脸色快涨的和他的头发一样红了，他举起拳头支支吾吾了半天只能放下，那头哈利正在和韦斯莱夫妇打招呼。

德拉科从未期待过这家人会怎么欢迎他，他对于韦斯莱先生笑着向他问好很是惊讶，韦斯莱夫人甚至拥抱了他，赫敏·格兰杰有些尴尬但还是勉强欢迎了他，至于剩下的人，德拉科很感谢哈利提前打了预告，好让这群人没有直接在他面前恶言恶语。  
所以德拉科当然也不可能对韦斯莱家的房子评头论足，况且他今天第一次踏进屋子的里面，并没有想象中的那么破。  
餐桌旁，除了赫敏、罗恩和金妮，还有乔治和他的女朋友，以及比尔和妻子芙蓉，在德拉科看来这倒像是一个家庭聚会，和万圣节一点也沾不上边，他就知道哈利说得什么吸血鬼变装是鬼话——大家都穿着正常衣服呢！  
好吧，在场不是在谈恋爱就是已经成家了的，只有他一个外人……德拉科深感格格不入，他不明白，若是个大派对还好理解，可哈利邀请自己来一个家庭聚会？！  
德拉科坐在哈利身边，抬起头窘迫地看了对方一眼，黑发男人朝他轻松地挑了挑眉 。

“好了，孩子们——”韦斯莱先生走到空空如也的桌旁拍了拍手，“今天我们不在房子里吃饭，我们要去院子里——”  
“你们的爸爸搭了1个小时，神神秘秘的。”韦斯莱夫人补充道。  
“噢，爸爸，其实我们早就知道了，你要把蔬菜和生肉直接放到火上烤——我们以前也干过！”乔治毫不留情地拆穿了他。

德拉科对于他们一家要搞露天烧烤的决定没有意见，他跟着哈利走到院子里，四周摆放着很多巨大的南瓜，终于有点万圣节的样子了。韦斯莱先生点燃了架子上的火，其他人三三两两地移来凳子，哈利拉着德拉科坐下。  
他和哈利似乎都坚持彼此要坐在一起，德拉科偷偷瞄了一眼金妮·韦斯莱（她没能得到哈利的另一边），那姑娘的表情不太好，他不知道这会儿自己该不该窃喜，反正事实上他就是很高兴……

蔬菜和肉串们很快就嗞嗞的冒出了气，香喷喷的味道飘进了每个人的鼻子里，韦斯莱夫人很贴心地把烤好的东西一一分给所有人。德拉科咬了一口烤肉，口感很嫩，调味也很到位，饱满的汁水让他的味蕾受到冲击，很难想象这竟然只是简单的在火上烤了烤就做成的食物。  
他们一边吃一边把还没烤过的生食往架子上放，德拉科也动手了，他将一大把香菇串依次排开均匀地放好。在德拉科做这一切的时候，坐在他左边的乔治吃惊地望着他。  
“……你干嘛？”德拉科被他盯的很不舒服。  
“马尔福，我很惊讶，”乔治眯起双眼，翻转着手里的肉串，“我以为你只会吃——不对，是只会看着——你会吃这种食物本来就很奇怪——”  
“为什么你会这么想？”  
“因为你们全家不就是这样的人吗——反正就让我有这种感觉，你们的食物都是做好了端上来的，肯定瞧不起这种吃法吧……”  
“才不是……啊，以前可能是这样……”德拉科听不出乔治的话是不是嘲讽，他也没有生气，只是陷入了沉思，“但是现在不是了。”  
前不久他还亲自做了意大利面呢……德拉科想，如果这种事情会让人吓一跳的话那还是别说出来了。

“……好吧，这几年你也改变了不少啊。”良久，乔治说着，拿了一串金发青年面前不知道熟没熟的香菇。  
从前的自己在别人眼里是怎么样的，德拉科有时明确有时又不明确。唯一可以肯定是，他确实改变了不少，在座的所有人，多多少少都有一些改变。

“啊……”  
光顾着和乔治说话再加上发了一阵呆，德拉科都没有发现右边的凳子什么时候已经空了。哈利去了哪里？他立马看向斜侧方金妮的位置。  
糟了！只有他们两个人不见了——

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

*

冷静下来，就算他们两个不见了也不管你的事！德拉科拼命在心中对自己说着。  
他们本来不就是……情侣吗。  
哈利快一个月没见到女朋友了，想多亲热一会儿也是正常的吧——

“你怎么了？”乔治似乎察觉了德拉科的反常，随口问道，“要放烟火了哦——”  
现在他哪有心情玩烟火！不管怎么自我安慰都好沮丧啊。金发青年频繁地往四周的各个角落看去。  
结果，德拉科还没应付完烟火，韦斯莱先生又来找他聊天了，问了一堆工作上的问题，圣芒戈的工作坏境、员工福利还有加班制度等等等等，德拉科不得不硬着头皮回答他，而哈利迟迟没有回来，这让他无比烦躁。  
偏偏这时好几个韦斯莱都来和他说话了——虽然气氛缓和了不少，可德拉科并不想要这些，他甚至怀疑他们是不是串通好了。

德拉科失落地回到凳子上坐着，他开始后悔了，要是能回到1小时前，他死也不会走进壁炉——他来这荒唐怪异的“家庭聚会”只因为哈利邀请了自己，此刻却完全不知道来这里的意义。  
他还愚蠢的以为自己在哈利心里占有了一席之地，结果对方转眼就把他丢下了——  
橙红的火苗在德拉科面前跳动，胸口积累起了些许阻塞般的疼痛，再这样下去他一定会失去理智的，有什么办法能让他在不受到伤害的情况下全身而退呢。

德拉科做了一个决定，再等3分钟，如果哈利还没有回来，他就找个借口离开这里。他觉得自己是在忍受不了哈利不在身边还要和一群不熟或恶意满满的韦斯莱们呆在一起的事实了。  
3分钟之后，火苗依然跳动着，什么也没有发生。

好吧……也许是时候离开了。  
“抱歉……我要回家陪我妈妈了。”德拉科站起来，努力让自己声音不要颤抖，能保持正常的对话就已经很不容易了，他放慢自己的呼吸，心脏像被不知名的物体入侵，畏畏缩缩的警惕起来。  
说完这句话，七嘴八舌的韦斯莱们顿时停了下来齐齐的望向德拉科，包括赫敏，她脸上流露出的情绪太多显著，这是她最不聪明的地方。  
四周只剩下火舌劈啪作响的声音，被那么多双眼睛看着，德拉科回忆不起上一次遇到这种情形是何时了，他沉下视线，轻轻颔首。

“好的，孩子……你没事吧？”最先反应过来的是韦斯莱夫人，她一边微笑着说道一边戳了戳丈夫的胳膊，韦斯莱先生还是一副不知所措的样子。  
“我很好，夫人……我只是要回家一趟，我答应她了。”眼眶止不住的发干，德拉科想让自己脱离这种环境，把它称之为落荒而逃也不要紧。

拒绝了韦斯莱夫妇要送送他的好意，德拉科独自一人沿着来时的路往陋居的后门走去，月亮早已高高的升起，他不经意抬起头，散落的星光照亮他脚下的道路。德拉科想，要是这时候碰见哈利和金妮一起走来可能会让他更不好受。  
不辞而别要解释起来很麻烦，等下次有机会再——

“噢……你好。”  
很不巧的是，德拉科在门前和金妮擦肩而过，他并没有留意她脸上的表情，对方简单地打了个招呼就匆匆走开了，留下金发青年一个人僵在原地。  
他觉得今天真是这一个月里最 **不走运** 的一天了……  
哈利，和金妮·韦斯莱，究竟发生了什么？至少从那姑娘散发出来的气场来看，他们的独处之间恐怕并没有那么愉快，哈利也没有跟着她一起回到聚会上去。德拉科怎么可能舍得放下这个疑虑就回家——他突然觉得浑身上下的温度都变高了一些，仅犹豫了几秒，他悄声无息地踏进屋内。

被侵蚀抽空的心脏仿佛一点一点填满了热血，德拉科按捺住自己澎湃的情绪，小心翼翼地发出那两个音节；“波特……”  
哈利·波特坐在背对着他坐在沙发上，听见金发青年的呼唤，那低垂的头稍稍抬起。  
德拉科不确定、不确定这个时候该不该靠近哈利，他的自尊好不容易才又拼凑到了一起，是什么在煽动他前行？

“……德拉科，你要不要坐过来？”  
闻言，德拉科有一种 **灵魂出窍** 了的错觉，他踩着轻飘飘的步伐走到哈利旁边，那里还有一个空着的位置，是金妮坐过的地方。  
“我很抱歉，”哈利说着，看着德拉科在自己身边坐下，“他们希望我们能谈一谈，我们有1个月没见面了。”  
德拉科很清楚对方话里的“他们”和“我们”分别指着谁，他也早就猜到了，只是他很在意这场谈话看上去不愉快的原因，如果，他能问出口，哈利会告诉他吗？

“波特……要是你不介意，那个，我是说……”  
“我不介意，早晚大家都会知道……”令德拉科意外的是，哈利很干脆的打断了他局促的问话，只见对方的侧脸挂着和平常差不多的表情，接着朝他露出一丝淡淡地苦笑，“我和金妮分手了，因素很多。”  
“噢——那真的——”不是在做梦吗？

他几乎没想到过这个方面，德拉科得知它的瞬间脑子里一阵空虚，他睁大眼睛，张开嘴呼之欲出。他该说些什么呢？表示震惊？表示遗憾？那些浮在浅层上的违心话他竟一句也开不了口。  
于是，德拉科情不自禁地张开双臂。  
“所以……你需要一个拥抱吗？”  
这大概是他在哈利面前做过的，最直白的事情之一。

“……我看起来，有那么糟糕么？”话这么说着，哈利还是摘下眼镜俯身躺下将头枕到德拉科的腿上，满足的叹了一口气，“这样是不是显得太轻浮了？其实……我和金妮今天好不容易见一次面，谈了分手的事，我却没什么特别的感觉，既不惊讶，也不难过……”  
“你……不爱她了吗？”昏暗的室内，德拉科注视着那双神色复杂绿色眼眸。  
“我不知道，我……说不清楚，”哈利翻了个身，额头抵在金发青年的腹部，一手伸到背后揽住了他的腰，埋进他的怀抱中，充满了躲闪的意味，“可能早就没有那么强烈的感情了……”

德拉科的手放到那头乱糟糟的黑发上，在偏硬的发丝上来回缓慢地抚摸，感受那颗沉甸甸的头颅匀称地呼吸，他觉得自己的唇角在止不住的上扬，微弱的笑意已无法抑制，手的动作僵硬了几分，立马就被腿上的男人抓了过去。  
哈利露出了小半张脸，一声不吭地捏着德拉科的手把玩着，用指腹在掌心的地方来回打转。

可惜，掌心并不是我的弱点。德拉科想，不如做得再过火一些。  
“波特……我想我要回家了，妈妈在等我回去，韦斯莱也随时——会进来。”说完，德拉科似乎察觉到哈利那张侧脸上的要比刚刚更沉闷了——应该不是错觉。  
长久以来令德拉科厌倦的漫长的等待迎来了分界点，哈利和金妮的分手的是一个机遇，他想要借此得到认可，不追求着急地乘虚而入，凭他现在的力量也达不到学生时代时那种不屈不挠的气势，他只能慢慢的，用试探的方式。

“回家吗……”哈利贴着德拉科的衣服呢喃道，声音显得模糊不清，“德拉科，我……我可以和你一起回家吗？”  
德拉科察言观色的能力时好时坏，唯独对待救世主的洞察力极为突出，无论哈利说了什么、做了什么，透露出的每一丝不同凡响的细节都让他雀跃，同时，他也希望自己的存在能让对方获得满足。  
“……好。”但是，救世主真的是他所想的那类人吗？

*

哈利当然不是第一次去马尔福庄园，包括德拉科的房间，战争结束之后他还作为魔法部的证人跟着翻了个底朝天，现在这里和他上一次来时几乎一模一样，除了窗帘从酒红色换成墨绿色以外。  
站在这片象征纯洁和高傲的领地中，哈利脱下外套和领带，抱持着一种罪恶感。

“波特，你可以坐下来……”德拉科回到自己的房间关上门，哈利正在浏览书柜上陈列的装饰品。  
“没事……我们真不用再陪陪你母亲吗？你好久才回家一次的吧？”  
德拉科把手里的魔杖放到平日用来喝下午茶的那张小圆桌上，侧过身走到哈利旁边说道：“不用了，妈妈也要休息了……还是说晚餐你没吃饱？”  
“不、不是……”哈利仓促地回答，“我只是希望能给你母亲留下好印象。”  
“不用担心，我认为妈妈对你的印象很不错。”

得出这个结论是有依据的。马尔福家一向对外界没有多余的感情，家族内的羁绊却比什么都重要，纳西莎每次在德拉科回家后都要拉着他不停地问长问短，至于今天——今天的氛围好像和之前没什么不同，纳西莎的话题依然围着德拉科转，只是多了一个偶然会插插嘴的波特。  
纳西莎对于他带哈利回家没什么意见——德拉科回想起十几分钟前他们一起坐在大厅餐桌上一边享用小点心一边聊天，他甚至觉得自己的母亲正在用心接纳哈利，不然她不会展示出如此真实的一面给一个，外人。  
最好期待哈利也能察觉到……  
那么哈利对他妈妈的印象具体又是怎样的呢？德拉科听说纳西莎曾经救过哈利的命，从刚才黑发傲罗彬彬有礼的态度来看，至少是不算坏吧——

“对了，你不把你的西装马甲脱掉吗？”  
听到哈利话锋一转，还处于沉思中的德拉科愣了愣，从对方的眼神中接收到了另一个信息，颈部的脉搏猛地跳了一下，连带面部激起轻微的麻痹，在他习惯这种身体自发的反应前，哈利已经靠近他揽住了他的腰。  
德拉科只好生硬地开始解开那件灰色马甲的纽扣，半秒钟之后在哈利的帮助下衣物被孤零零地扔到地上，男人的手隔着衬衫搭在他腰侧的肌肉上慢慢将他拉到眼下，德拉科快要放弃让自己不过分沉溺于这样的温度里了，就算他有些不能理解这种浪漫的举动。  
哈利就处于近在咫尺的地方，然后毫无征兆的，他的唇贴了上来。

——可这并非是一个吻，只是单方面的掠夺和撕咬。  
彼此的气息交缠在一起，德拉科显然在这方面毫无经验，很快他齿间的缝隙就被哈利填满，唇瓣被用力啃咬带来了不少疼痛，舌头也卷进湿润陌生的舔弄中，德拉科近乎眩晕，他闭上眼睛，蓦地感到一股深深的绝望。  
不，这绝对不是在 **亲吻** ——哈利从未在任何时候吻过他，在这场唇齿交融间德拉科连情欲都未尝到几分，他觉得这根本就是哈利失控一般在向他发泄压力。  
那副碍事的眼睛磕到了德拉科的眉骨，哈利抱着他踉跄地后退了几步，粗暴地将它摘下扔到一旁，双唇短暂的分开之际，德拉科大口地喘气，很快又被捧着脸颊再度加深了这种触碰。

这是某种新的调情方式吗？用舔的、咬的，以前哈利从不在这种事情上浪费太多时间。  
等他们终于倒在了那张铺了淡蓝色天鹅绒床单的大床上，德拉科感到视野一片花白，大脑缺氧和体表的摩擦使他迸发出难耐的燥热——这会儿他是不是该嘲讽几句波特的道貌岸然，和女朋友分手的当晚就上了别人的床——然而事实上，德拉科更在意哈利的想法，他混沌的脑中早有自己的答案。  
不对劲，今天的哈利很不对劲，焦躁却……有耐心，果然还是分手带来了影响吗？

“波特……你想干嘛？”  
德拉科问出这句话时，哈利正含着他脆弱的睫毛，嘴唇贴着他的眼窝，右手不紧不慢地划过他的胸口，指腹戏弄着他挺立的乳尖，德拉科发出小小的呻吟，隔着布料的挑逗只会让他更为敏感。  
“……我想操你。”半晌，哈利用略带慵懒的口气回答道。  
——好啊，那就做吧，为什么还要继续像这样漫长又毫无意义的爱抚？德拉科简直想大声地喊出来，他几乎被体温蒸腾得睁不开眼睛，恍惚中似乎看到哈利的表情，一反常态的严肃，让人怀疑嘴上说的是不是句谎话。

哈利拽住金发青年的双手，继续在他的鼻梁、额头、耳根和下颌骨那里一一留下痕迹，德拉科的衣领在厮磨中散开，哈利舔着他的脖子开始吮吸突出的喉结。  
——他搞不懂。  
就是自诩波特专家的他也有迷惘的时刻。德拉科抬起大腿，妄想这幅瘫软的身体能找回一丝主动权。

哈利的唇移动到德拉科露出来的那一小片精致的锁骨上，青年的肤色呈现出淡淡的嫣红，质感嫩滑而温暖，他们的下身也紧密地贴合在一起，哈利很轻易就压制了德拉科的动作，牢牢将人禁锢在身下。  
最后，哈利一手支撑着床面，一手解开了德拉科那件衬衫最上方的扣子。

“——不……不要脱我的衬衫……！”  
德拉科猛地抓住哈利的手阻止了对方，他浑身都剧烈地战栗起来。  
“没事——”见状，哈利终于不再坚持先前那种缓慢的步调了，他托着德拉科的头将人扶起来，把颤抖的青年揽进怀里，“德拉科——听我说……你……不该这样厌恶自己的身体。”

“……我厌恶？”德拉科喃喃的重复道，“这是……你留下的伤疤……！”  
——他不知道今晚哈利在打什么主意，但是对方刚刚试图揭开他最不想面对的 **伤痕** 。那些他小心翼翼藏起来的伤痕，任何人都无法在他意识清醒时主动揭开它。  
这原本是他和哈利约定俗成的东西……

那些在交缠中积攒起来的温度霎时间消失的彻底，哈利在他后背上来回的抚慰毫无作用，德拉科的脸色又变回了苍白，蚀骨的冷意钻进他的每一寸毛孔。  
“我很抱歉……”哈利抱着他，掩盖不住脸上的忧心忡忡，“先平静下来，平静下来……”

不堪回首的记忆席卷而来，和今天早晨一样唤醒了他的噩梦，某些支离破碎的东西扎在他的神经上，德拉科感到眼眶周围正在迅速充血，哪怕有个遥远的声音叫他保持镇定，他也无法阻止哀伤和恼怒脱离自己的理智。  
他勉强发力推开哈利的胸膛，坚定地抗拒对方的捕捉，拖着软绵绵的躯体挪向床的角落。  
这个距离不适合再谈话了，德拉科蜷缩起来将头埋进膝盖，他的内心独白通常只在犯了错误与受到挫折时才显得有那么一点深度，前者会让他尝到苦涩的悔意，后者则会让他觉得自己像是一块正在发霉的蛋糕，只有理解了某些道理才能让人生持续下去。  
所以别来管我了，除了我自己谁也救不了我。德拉科想。

“……不做就滚。”  
沉寂了一会儿，他埋头压着嗓音说道，悲怆中带着祈求。

哈利坐在床沿，呼吸着陨石一样沉重的空气，他沉下眼皮，发出哀叹。  
“德拉科，你不能一直逃避下去……但今天我会暂时先离开。”哈利的前半句话清晰明了，后半句却显得含糊其辞。

他会对我失望吗？德拉科蒙蔽了视野，只剩眼角的一点点光芒落下，他听见哈利的脚步声和开门声，可他还是紧紧抱着自己，等待那个人所有的气息全部消失，房间变回空空如也的状态。  
他又再一次、再一次搞砸了一次。脑子里回荡着这个事实，德拉科闭上疲惫的眼睛。

不知过了多久，房间的门再次被开启。  
“德拉科……你睡了吗？”  
是纳西莎的声音，德拉科费力地睁开眼抬头，只见她穿着睡袍披散着头发，手里拿着一盏灯，一副茫然又匆忙的样子站在门口，完全没有平时的庄重和优雅。德拉科知道自己的样子也一定很糟糕，红肿的双眼（或许还有嘴唇）、凌乱的衣襟和头发，纳西莎看了会怎么想呢？  
怎么想都没关系，因为是妈妈，无论被看到再怎么狼狈的姿态，都没关系。

“我看到波特刚刚走了……你知道吧？”纳西莎放下灯，走到床边坐下。  
德拉科虚弱地点点头，对方温暖的手掌覆到他濡湿的脸上，他觉得他什么都用不着解释，纳西莎总能够仅靠他的状态与外界的一些情报就能推断出大约出了什么事。  
纳西莎轻柔地抚摸着金发青年的脸颊，散乱的发丝也被夹到耳后，她慢慢地沉下气，说道：“……德拉科，我对你和波特之间发生了什么并不感兴趣，我只是在担心你，不管发生了什么，我只是觉得……你不该折磨自己。”

我知道。德拉科沉默地想。他的喉头酸涩的发痛，仿佛被灌下了一万种毒药，半分挣扎的余地都没有。纳西莎的话是说了无数次的、无比正确的真理。  
问题在于，他真的有可能做到吗——

“对不起……妈妈。”德拉科哽咽着发出了声音。  
“你永远不用我对我说这句话，孩子。”  
这一次就连纳西莎的音色中也带上了些许哭腔，湿气荡漾的瞳孔令德拉科看清不清她脸上的表情，他张开嘴想再说些什么，纳西莎已经握住了他的手。  
“德拉科，事到如今，我什么都不期待，只希望你能幸福快乐，比一切都重要……我也绝对不会让你去做任何做不到的事情……但是，有时候，是该拿出勇气来才行。”

德拉科感到脑内那些拉扯着自己后退的力量正在衰弱，下睫毛上晶莹的东西掉落而使得一切逐渐变清晰了起来。  
他的父亲说他应该坚强，母亲则让他拿出勇气，战争已经将他的傲慢和锐气狼吞虎咽，他要怎么样才能把这两样东西牢牢地抓在手里……

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

*

**我的世界里一直出现某种幻象，它们有时是温润却猩红的水流，有时是烈火灼烧金属过后的气味，有时似乎则是恐惧本身，它们像是不小心打翻的墨水瓶，无声无息地浸染了我的内心，黑色汁液在泯灭后依然留下了痕迹。  
而我总是回忆不起来，究竟是什么时候起这种病症达到了完全不可控制的地步，变得既脆弱又感性的我无疑会被敏感的情绪所击溃。  
终于，我有些放弃了。**

**那些冠冕堂皇地说想要自由的人，被蒙在鼓里，困在迷宫里，无人救赎。**

 

11月1日，是一个雨天，德拉科把窗口的那株麻瓜绿植搬到了室内，门外响起敲门声时他刚好在给它浇水。  
“……德拉科？你在吗——”是他的上司桑斯特女士，还没等他回答就推门进来了。  
这些家伙怎么都喜欢象征性的敲两下门然后就随随便便闯进来啊——德拉科还举着魔杖，微微眯起眼睛不满地想。  
“我要找你谈一件严肃的事情……啊，你也在养仙人球？”桑斯特快步走到桌旁，凑上前对德拉科手里的盆栽观察了起来，“最近好像很多人都开始养了……会开花吗？”  
“要等到明年。”哈利声称它可能会在自己生日的夜里开花，德拉科原先连这丑丑的东西会开花都不敢相信，结果上周查了一下麻瓜植物图鉴，发现这种仙人球的花期真的是6月~7月。  
“真不错……不过你是不是水浇多了？我听说它完全不用水也能活好久……”  
啊……哈利也说过不必给它浇太多水，是我在固执地认为植物和水密不可分。德拉科沉默地望着泥土里刚刚浇灌下去的清水，想起了黑发男人把仙人球交到他手上时的情形。

“呃、跑题了……德拉科，我来找你谈一件很严肃的事，坐下吧。”桑斯特把手里的一沓文件扔到桌上，拉开了椅子。  
“嗯。”德拉科应了一声，他挥了挥魔杖倒了两杯茶，然后也坐了下来，胸前还是摆着那盆仙人球。  
“好啦，我想说的是——”桑斯特懒懒散散的斜靠在椅背上，那灼热的视线直射向德拉科，确实是够认真的模样，“——昨天凌晨的急诊的是你的值的夜班？”

听到这里，德拉科立即就明白对方要找自己谈的是什么事情了。该来的果然总会来。他想，他怎么就会以为这件事已经安全的过去了呢——  
“负责监管你的傲罗通知我，你对别人施了昏迷咒，经过我们调查对象是一名被莫特拉鼠咬伤的病人，我说的没错吧？”桑斯特慢条斯理地捏起茶杯喝了一口，一丝满意的表情在她脸上转瞬即逝。

人有一种奇怪的概念，当自以为逃过一劫的错误再一次被摊开放到眼前，心中的罪恶感就会比先前高上一倍。  
“是的。”德拉科干脆地承认了，他平静地说道。

“OK德拉科——我不是要谴责什么，医院方面也只是给出了下不为例的警告，”桑斯特放下杯子，一手撑着下巴，一手在桌面上随意地敲打着，“毕竟要是谁只不过不小心用昏迷咒打到了别人，就得把他解雇或者送去审问的话，这个世界就太可怕了。”  
——这是指普通人，而他不算是个普通人。德拉科想，他觉得自己有点疯了，正常人都该会为自己找点理由开脱。

“……当然我知道你不一样，你被随时监控着，但没事，你又没杀人，那位被咬的先生昨晚也出院了，一点也不记得自己被攻击过——只是，”这时桑斯特的语调一下子沉了下去，看样子终于讲到了重点，“德拉科，我想知道，你这么做的原因，我很好奇。”  
德拉科没有回答，顷刻间窗外的雨变得声势浩大，整个房间被雨声包裹的像缩小了十倍，而他第一反应竟然是想去把那扇开了一条小缝的窗户关上。

显然德拉科在刻意回避这个问题，他不知道桑斯特女士说了这么多东西是在安慰他还是诱惑他，这两年来对方虽然通常都对他漠不关心，却好歹是唯一一个主动收他作为实习治疗师的人，德拉科没理由、也无法拒绝她的提问。  
“……女士，我更好奇，为什么你突然对这个感兴趣？”德拉科低下头，用指尖拨了几下仙人球上小刺。  
“呃……”桑斯特的气势顿时下降了许多，“你是我的下属，我认为，我有权利了解——”  
“你当然有权利，我只是好奇，这些原因在你眼里应该只是无名小辈不值得一提的故事。”德拉科终于放弃把玩那株仙人球了，他看向面前的人，目光既不清澈也不犀利。

桑斯特一时语塞，确实，哪怕医院或魔法部今天要对德拉科做出责罚，这件事的起因也并不重要，重要的是行为，上头没有人会对前食死徒的私人故事感兴趣，随便找一个理由就能将他们置于死地——  
“……好吧，你在小瞧我的八卦之心，不过确实不是我先感兴趣的，是 **那位傲罗** 拜托我问的。”她抓了抓自己的长发，无奈地撇了撇嘴。  
“那位傲罗？那位……”德拉科迷迷糊糊地重复了一遍，似乎并没有想到这个是结果，“……为什么他不亲自来找我呢？”

“这个我不知道……或许就像你所说的，他那样的大忙人不太会注意到你这种‘小人物’，也可能他手下不止你一个要监视的人，亲自一桩桩事管过来太麻烦了，”桑斯特露出一个微妙的眼神，“德拉科，你最好还是说出来，那位傲罗——模样还挺认真的，谁知道他怎么想。”  
“这个、这个……”德拉科开始语无伦次了，他今天的精神状态本来就不怎么好，被上司激进的语气弄的有点懵。

要他对外人说出那些事？一天之前如果德拉科听到这个命令一定会想方设法的拒绝，然而……经历了昨天一天下来那么多状况的连续刺激，他一下子看开了不少。金发青年忧心地蹙起眉，他的手掌用力握住花盆的底部，手指边缘都开始泛白，他在犹豫，也在思索。  
见状，桑斯特乘胜追击，她把口气放得更柔和了一些，说道：“说吧……我们，可以帮你……”

这句意义不明确的话一出，德拉科感到自己像被施了个咒似的，那些如呓语一般的自我慰藉一字一句的戳破了包裹着他的幻想乡，晦暗的天空显现出来。  
直到终结为止也不会有人进入他的世界，他从前是这样以为的。

“我……曾经暗自醒悟过很多次，最后都不了了之，又回到了浑浑噩噩的状态……”德拉科再次低下了头，死死盯着仙人球的顶部，声调毫无起伏，“昨天晚上……最近一次醒悟是昨天晚上，我明白我应该克服这种病症……好吧，如果你真心想要帮我，那么就听我说说吧。”  
“……很好，如果你愿意，现在起可以把我当成治疗师，而不是上司，”桑斯特略显惊讶，她长长的吐出一口气，觉得金发青年此刻的模样就好比一个情感木然的人偶，只有瞳孔还能窥视出某些情绪。  
她对这个下属从未有过私人空间上的关心，这个事实竟然让她有了一丝愧疚。

“我有一天也会向别人吐露心迹……真是难以相信……”德拉科自嘲道，然后用了一种更像是自言自语的方式说，“我一直感到很不安，有些事情想起来就会很难过，于是我不允许自己想起它们，也不允许身边的人谈起它们，渐渐就变成了我拒绝与陌生人交流……”

这些事情的结束和开始早就化作了一条模糊的边缘线，德拉科也不知从何时说起。  
那个盥洗室里他迎来最接近死亡的那一刻后，传来的脚步声，他的朋友掉进火海时自己的惨叫，被迫旁观的一次次折磨，绝望和大笑。不知道从哪一天起，它们变成了巨大的耳鸣没日没夜的冲击他的鼓膜，他闭上眼睛就能看到黑暗中的恐惧。

而见到了哈利·波特，就等于见到了那场战争，德拉科必须花更大的力气来习惯它们，忽视它们，他用爱慕来填满哈利和他之间的所有空档，用那些自欺欺人的快意与对方相处，忘记痛苦的回忆。  
一直以来他都是如此逃避着，他的病症则从未被治愈，即使有了一点点想要为哈利改变的意愿，也很快被消极的心态扑灭。  
这样就好，暂时保持下去就好，德拉科一直这么想着，没想到哈利率先捅破了这层纸。  
——“你不能一直逃避下去。”  
哈利既然对他这么说，那么他们彼此默认的守则正处于岌岌可危的境地。

“……我的身份，我明白我的身份也许让我没有说这种话的资格，我曾经是一个食死徒——谁会认为一个食死徒战后会出现这样的心理，又讽刺又可笑……”德拉科哼了一声，歪过头看向别方，用手掌遮住了小半张脸。  
“我明白了……我大致了解了，”听完金发青年的一番话，桑斯特露出凝重中带着担忧的表情，思考了一会儿道，“其实战争之后很多巫师也和你有一样的情况，最严重的那些人会选择消除那些不好的记忆，这是一种可以彻底根治的方法……”

如果真的能这么简单就好了，德拉科想。当然他完全没有告诉对方哈利的事，桑斯特一点也不知道他和哈利的关系，不知道有些“不算好”的记忆已经深入骨髓，一旦消除他的生命都会不完整。  
“抱歉，女士，我应该不会选择消除我的任何记忆，”德拉科几乎又恢复成了平时冷冷的模样，“记忆……难道不是很重要的东西吗？”  
“啊……”桑斯特无言以对，她的脸微微涨红，不自在地拨弄了一下肩头卷曲的褐发，“没关系，我们应该还有别的办法……”

“——果然你也帮不了我。”德拉科打断了她，淡淡地说道。  
说完，桑斯特愣愣地眨了眨眼睛。

杯子里的茶已经凉了，混凝土中的水分也早就被吸收了，室内的气氛陷入了低潮，谁也没有要再说话的意思。  
就这么过了一会儿，德拉科站起来关上窗户，把仙人球放回到先前的位置上。最后，他回头看了一眼桑斯特，说道：“抱歉，我觉得胃有点疼，想去休息一会儿……”  
这是很显然的逐客令，德拉科希望对方能理解，这场谈话不算愉快，不过他并不后悔把自己病症的一部分告诉了桑斯特，就算她帮不上什么忙，但好歹让自己稍微好受了一点。  
而现在德拉科则满脑子想的都是该怎样面对哈利，是写封信，还是——

“我一定会帮你的！”  
没想到的是，下一秒桑斯特就从椅子上跳了起来，大声说道。  
“放心吧，德拉科，我一定能找着办法帮你……”

德拉科哑然地看着她着魔似的一边喃喃自语一边打开门走了出去，站在原地不知所云。  
……好吧，假设桑斯特女士真的能找到办法，也得是他办得到的才行。

至于刚才说的话，那并不完全是借口，德拉科确实觉得自己的胃部有些难受，然而他还没有要去休息的意思，他想……他想去确认一件事。  
望向窗外的大雨和雾，德拉科顿时放弃了给哈利写信，他阖上眼皮静悄悄地感受着玻璃窗上雨点砸落的声息，片刻之后，他裹紧身上的袍子，手插进口袋往楼下走去。

圣芒戈1楼的问讯处正对着医院大门，画像里的金发女巫黛丽丝·德文特也挂在那，德拉科走到她身边，对方一如既往盯着源源不断走进来的人们。  
“噢，孩子，你有事吗？”黛丽丝注意到了德拉科。  
“您好……我是昨天清晨值班的治疗师，不知您是否还记得。”  
“抱歉，我应该不记得了。”黛丽丝矜持地摇了摇头，略带歉意地说。

闻言，德拉科轻轻沉下视线，脸上没什么表情，沉寂了一会儿，他又问道：“……那您是否记得昨天清晨的某一个访客，戴眼镜，黑头发，乱糟糟的。”  
“昨天清晨，戴眼镜，黑头发，乱糟糟的，”黛丽丝重复了一遍，“是的，是有这样的人，他进来以后在那里站了好久，我好奇就问了他在看什么，不过他没有回答我，看起来挺古怪的所以印象很深，后来——没记错的话他大概是上楼去了。”  
“呃……他站在哪里？”  
“那儿，我那会儿太困了，好像是那里——”黛丽丝指了指右侧巫师们来来往往急匆匆行走的急症室，“他怎么了吗？亲爱的。”  
“没——没什么，他不是什么可疑人物，”德拉科连忙解释道，“……谢谢您，夫人。”  
“亲爱的，你看起来不太好了，我不怕冒犯，你的样子用我以前一个很要好的占卜师朋友的话来说就是——一脸死相……”  
还没等黛丽丝说完，金发治疗师就离开了那里，他早就把对方说的所有话都抛之脑后了。

这么简单的事实，他当时为什么会没想到呢？  
捂着发痛的胃部精神恍惚地往楼梯口走去，他考虑过既然到了1楼是不是顺便去吃个饭，然而转念一想，他现在怎么可能还有做别的事的心情——他只想马上见到那个人。  
他只想马上见到哈利·波特。  
他像每一只扎进水里的陆地生物一样，怀抱着急切的渴望而呼吸着，脚步在这不恰当的时机散发出强烈的失重感，德拉科晕乎乎地摇晃回5楼的办公室，直到坐在椅子上为止他都不认为自己还拥有这副身体。  
面前的景象分出了许多模糊的层次，德拉科眨了眨眼睛，费劲地将它们重叠到一起，目光聚焦在手里的魔杖上。  
紧接着，他抬起那只手，对着空气喊道：“呼神护卫。”

显然什么也不会发生，德拉科从来没用过守护神咒，他想不出什么快乐的回忆，只能试着回想一些小时候一家人在一起时的事情。  
“呼神——护卫。”  
他想要见到——  
他想要——见到哈利，对方会知道他正在用这个咒语。

来吧，只要一点点就好。  
“呼神——护卫！”  
那根魔杖的末端终于露出了一丁点白色的光芒，德拉科虚弱地微笑了，那个光点慢慢扩大了一些，变成一小团雾状的物体。

我成功了，虽然只是一点点。德拉科想。他的咒语很快就退散了，白雾消失的那一刻仿佛用尽了他所有精力，他蜷缩起来大口吸气，滚烫的泪水燃烧着他的灵魂。  
不。他还不能气馁，他要有条不紊地迎接那个人。

“哈利……”  
德拉科的声音微不可闻，幸好他祈祷的守护神咒是正确的——或者说有效的。  
在一片黑暗的视野中，德拉科听见了门被打开的声音，他平静地睁开眼，黑发男人局促地站在门边，胸口还在不断地起伏。  
“你——真的出现了。”

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

*

“德拉科……？”哈利茫然地注视着眼前这个熟悉的人，德拉科的样子显得很平静，只是脸上还留着没擦干净的泪痕，“你发生了什么？我还以为……”  
“以为什么？以为我被摄魂怪袭击了吗？”德拉科接过他的话，注视着对方。

说完，哈利那张行色匆匆的脸上露出了一个犹豫的表情，他低下头看上去作了一番心理挣扎，然后慢吞吞地说道：“……是的，你用了守护神咒，我以为……你遇到了危险——我很抱歉……所以，你现在知道了？”  
“我没有生气，波特，你没有一定要告诉我的义务。”德拉科一边说着一边紧紧攥着手里得魔杖站起来，他走到黑发男人身边，声音脆弱的如同冬天里结冰的湖面。  
“对不起……”不管德拉科怎么说，哈利似乎仍旧坚持自己的原则，“大约半年前，我从一个退休的老傲罗手里接手了你的监管权，本来想告诉你的，可时间一长就觉得……那不是很重要了。”  
“那确实不怎么重要，”德拉科注视着对方，那双绿眸充满了愧疚，让他产生了许多矛盾的情绪，明明他也感到遗憾，心里被一种不知名的难过填满，却不想说责备的话，“这不是谁对谁错的问题……或许就像昨天晚上，我们彼此都有需要反省的地方。”

哈利微微睁大了眼睛，抱着不可置信的神态张开了嘴唇：“我以为你绝对不会提昨天晚上……”  
提起来还是有些窘迫，昨晚他们两人的不欢而散还没有个结果。  
“啊……”德拉科垂下的手臂抖了一下，嗓子哑的厉害，几乎喘不过气来，“为什么偏偏要在昨天……你心情不好，所以要来折磨我吗？”

“——不是的！”哈利大声说道，把自己也吓了一跳，他双手猛地握住德拉科的肩膀，“我只是、只是……不知道要怎么做——”  
哈利的气势一瞬间又软了下去，原本呼之欲出的话到了嘴边却组织不成言语，他捏着德拉科的肩膀几乎让对方发痛的眉心拧了起来，过了好一会儿，哈利才放松了一点说道：“实际上……我也有想要逃避的东西……你每次提到金妮的时候我也会很难受。”

“……唔。”德拉科下意识地轻喃了一声，不可否认自己的脸颊开始发烫，他觉得哈利的状态也和自己差不多。  
“我一直不知道怎么面对自己早就不喜欢她的事实，该愧疚的人应该是我……”哈利越发的激动，“——因此我现在必须——直白地说，昨天在陋居和金妮谈完之后，我由衷地感到解脱，以及畅快，这段感情的结束一点也不羞耻。”  
“……好吧，我、我知道了……”德拉科结结巴巴地回答，确信脸上的温度升高了许多，显然他昨天晚上造成了一个误会，他还以为昨晚哈利的焦虑是来自于对方和金妮的分手——

“但是，我还是很担心你……非常担心。”  
德拉科望着哈利，对方一下子兴奋起来的样子让他不知所措，还好这不妨碍他捕捉话里的重点：“你说的担心……是指我的病症？”

“是的——谢天谢地你让我知道了，否则我可能更会不小心伤了你，”哈利放开了德拉科，吐出一口气，终于露出了一丝欣慰的笑容，“我想帮你，也尊重你的想法，所以之前尽量不去提它——这或许是一种保护你方法，却不是长久之计，在我自己解脱之后我才深深察觉到，逃避只会加重心理疾病的症状，克服它才能得到快乐。”  
德拉科愣了一下，大脑像缺氧了。  
“……于是你用那种方法刺激我？”  
“那是——只不过是——一个试验，试试你的承受能力，”哈利说这话时避开了金发青年的眼神，“——没想到你连身体上的伤疤也不能直视，我又只好联系了你的上司……德拉科……德拉科？”

说到一半黑发男人不得不停了下来，在他面前，大大的泪珠正从德拉科灰蓝色的眼睛里流出来，接下来的几秒里，他们直勾勾地四目相对，彼此都沉默着。  
“……你又哭了？我、呃——”率先感到慌张的是哈利，他如坐针毡，只能拉起德拉科的手挽住对方，“我们去里面坐坐吧——喝一杯茶之类的。”

“没事，”然而德拉科甩掉了哈利的手，用力抹掉了脸上的泪水，语无伦次地开口，“——我流泪只是因为不得已的身体反应……倒是你——你真是厉害，波特，你在试验我？你为什么要为我的事情做决定——连我妈妈都——你凭什么干预我——我、我才不会接受你一时兴起的——”

“——这他妈不是一时兴起的！”哈利焦灼地打断他。

德拉科又愣住了，他无法阻止崩溃和痛楚的情绪从他的胸膛里不断冒出来。他不是个很能够忍耐哭泣的人，小时候因为一点小事就哭闹的情况也数不胜数，唯独在哈利面前，他哭过一次还是两次？一定是实在忍不住了。  
尊严在迅速瓦解，德拉科握紧了拳头，试图让自己多一分坚决。

“……我说这不是一时兴起，德拉科，”哈利低沉的嗓音既认真也透着一股悲哀，他一手捧起金发青年的头，拇指指腹在湿润的脸颊上轻轻摩挲，“更早的时候，从我知道你的心理障碍、你的病症，我就一直想这么做……一开始可能是愧疚，毕竟这些大部分创伤都是——由于我，可到了后来，占据更多的是一种强烈的——想要保护你的心情。  
“你懂吗？我希望你宁愿像从前那样咄咄逼人地针对我，也不想，你活的不像一个真实的自己——德拉科，你也不能奢望所有人都能听懂你说的每一句谎话，是吧？”

外面的天色已经暗了下去，也不清楚雨有没有停。  
耳鸣又开始了。德拉科想，疲惫正从他的眼皮子底下钻出来，他努力想听清哈利说得每一个字。但若是现在闭上了眼睛，那些令人恐惧的，历历在目的画面就会显现出来，德拉科有这样的浓烈的预感。  
于是他吸了吸鼻子，把注意力全部放到了哈利那些能让他温暖起来的语句上——保护他，为什么哈利能这么直率表达出来。

此刻哈利托着他的背——德拉科觉得自己快要没力气了，他勉强举起手臂拽住了对方的大衣袖子，再过分一点，他或许会一头栽进救世主的怀里，不管脸上还留着多少鼻涕眼泪。  
“哈利……那你能明白我吗？”

“当然，我明白的……德拉科，你是想成为 **被保护的那个** 吧？”说完，哈利突然小声笑了出来，“好吧，其实我也不知道对不对，只是我认为你似乎一直都……很缺乏安全感。”  
德拉科可没法跟着他一起笑，这只会自己的眼泪掉的更厉害，不过好歹他表态了——以极其微弱的幅度点了点头。

哈利显得更高兴了，他搂住金发青年的腰让他们的胸膛贴在一起，然后在他耳边说道：“德拉科……你应该知道，我从小就非常、非常讨厌那个骄傲自大、性格恶劣只会到处气我的马尔福，所以你现在很好，学会适应、接受新生活是很好的……但最近时不时我觉得，自己像疯了，明明一开始吸引着我的是现在这个你，却渐渐的……也开始喜欢从前的那个你了……”

你希望我稍稍变回一点从前的模样吗？德拉科动了动嘴唇，没能开口说出来，他满脑子都是哈利说的“喜欢”这个词，靠在黑发男人的肩膀上，他感到无比安心。  
再过一会儿——我要在等一下。德拉科想。哈利会不会就知道我的另一个秘密了呢？  
只可惜没过一会儿，他脚下的地忽然就软了，意识沉进了黑暗里。

下坠，他仿佛在漫无止境的下坠，又是梦里那片分不清上下的海，他永远碰不到墙壁——不过至少不再是冰冷的感觉，四周涌来一股暖流，在他的泪水冻结之前包裹了他，德拉科阖上双眼——虽然他依然在下坠。  
下坠……下坠到那片深蓝中。  
……

德拉科这一次是真正察觉到自己醒了，他的意识好像有数小时都处于要被梦魇抓住的边缘，最终还是逃了出来。阳光照在离他不远的枕头边上，同时能听见浅短的呼吸从头顶传来，一道还不算小的重量正搭在德拉科的腰间。  
他感到全身无力，勉强仰起脖子向上看去，哈利·波特躺在一旁，那么压在自己身上的一定是对方的手臂……

……居然已经白天了？第二天白天？  
德拉科睁大了眼睛，头也跟着动了动，一股眩晕立刻侵袭了他的太阳穴。  
他一点点回忆起他睡着前发生的事情——自己怎么会睡着他已经不记得了，只记得……哈利过来找他，他们——算是起了点冲突……？  
一边想着，德拉科不由自主地就捂住了脸。天呐，说实话他有些迷糊了，昨天那时候自己应该没做什么丢人的事吧？或者说了毁气氛的话……

“德拉科……？你醒了？”看来哈利也还处于半梦半醒之间。  
一瞬间，德拉科感到紧张了起来。  
好吧，为什么哈利会睡在他旁边？这里似乎是他的休息室，德拉科怀疑自己的记忆有一节脱轨了（至少他一点也没有他们做过的印象），而且他的头真的很晕。

“哈利，别压着我了。”德拉科生硬地说道。  
“噢、抱歉……”哈利急忙坐起来，拿起一只放在床头的铝罐，“既然你醒了，得把这个喝了才行……昨天一开始我不确定你是不是只是普通的睡着了，还是把你抱下去检查了一下——结果治疗师说你太虚弱体力不支，就给开了——强身剂。”  
德拉科挣扎了几下，最后还是被哈利一只手扶起来靠到几个高高的枕头上，苦着脸一点点将罐子里又臭又苦的药水灌进嘴里。我一定可以调出比它好喝的多的强身剂。他想。  
“……我吓坏了，治疗师还说你营养不良，该不会——你昨天什么都没吃吧？小家伙，你可真傻，何必折磨自己……”

嗯……这可以算够丢人的了。况且“小家伙”这种称呼明明只有哈利调情的时候才会用，德拉科偶尔会把它当作一种嘲笑。金发青年呛了一口，好不容易喝完了全部的强身剂，他不得不承认头晕、恶心的症状一下子都减轻了不少。  
“好了、我看上去怎么样……？”把空罐子递给哈利，德拉科皱着眉开口，魔药的苦味还在他的嘴里回荡。  
“怎么样？你看上去脸好红。”

说着哈利就把手掌贴到了德拉科的脸颊上，要不是对方的手是暖的，德拉科认为自己一定会惊得跳起来，而现在彼此的肌肤贴在一起，他只感受了到更加灼热的温度。  
“我还以为你会继续说昨天的事情……”迷恋着哈利轻柔的抚摸，德拉科沉下视线，待自己的四肢恢复一些力量之后便撑起上身盘坐到黑发男人面前。  
闻言，哈利的动作一顿，脸上露出了无奈的表情，说道：“我以为那件事已经说完了，德拉科，很简单，你的病——我一定会帮助你，直到痊愈，别想着再把我推开。还有……现在你身体还比较虚弱，这种时候就说点让自己开心的事吧。”

原来这个男人在他面前也会觉得不好意思吗……  
哈利的嘴角微微上扬，闪避的目光中透着羞涩的笑意，德拉科把这些细节收进眼底，霎时间心脏就开始怦怦直跳，好像那些沉寂已久的初恋的悸动又回来了。  
“让我开心的事情——恐怕还没有——我的上司们多半会说‘醒了就快去工作’，我就得走了，你说呢，哈利？”德拉科用一贯的语气说道，心里想着完全相反的内容——去他的工作，我才不管。  
“绝对不会！我在你睡着期间替你请了假，今天一整天，还有双休日的值班，直到下星期一为止你能休息3天——甚至更多，你得喝好几天强身剂才行。”

这一次，哈利真真实实的露出了灿烂又得意的笑容，那跃动的神态和清爽的气质令德拉科一时失语，上一秒还在想着问问救世主是使用了何种特权谁的旧人请才让自己争得了宝贵假期，此刻面对这张脸，德拉科突然停下了这些不值得一提的闲碎，认真思考起了另一件事。

他握住了哈利还放在自己身上的手，犹豫地说道：“……对了——我想到了一件能让我开心的事，虽然我不确定……”  
“不确定？”哈利的眼神好奇地转了小半圈，又逐渐归于平静。

接下来，德拉科用另一只手一颗一颗解开了衬衫上的所有扣子，纵横交错的浅色伤疤在胸口显现了出来，德拉科没有闭上眼睛，但他快要听不到自己的声音了：“看，今天我才亲眼看到，实际上这些伤疤早就不是很深了，只是我一直没有勇气确认……”  
“德拉科，放轻松，”哈利向德拉科更靠近了一些，“你可以一点点来——”  
“我是说——我是没有勇气，对很多东西，”德拉科直视着哈利打断道 ，“所以 **有件事** 一直没有确认——”

他们的额头抵在一起，谁也动弹不得，连空气的稀薄程度都难以判断，互相在沉默的氛围下交换信息。  
哈利在逆光下的角度下仿佛一幅暧昧不清的画，于是德拉科在自己做出决策之前就开始了行动，他仰起头，把嘴唇贴了上去，给了对方的一个吻。

“……我已经等得厌烦了，即使是在你的身边。”  
一直以来他的爱始终处在自己的小世界里，从未流露过。  
德拉科曾不抱期待地设想过他们 **亲吻** 的场景，是浪漫的还是隆重的，是在波光粼粼的湖边，还是在光影斑驳的树下，当然，像现在这样一场唐突的意外也不错。神奇的是，做完这一切，德拉科产生了一种“这也算不上多难”的情绪。

纳西莎说的没错，有时候是该拿出勇气来才行。  
哈利也说的没错，去面对一件回避已久的事，确实畅快多了。

而哈利——既没有惊讶也没有困惑，不知是不是仍在咀嚼德拉科那些更倾向于临时拼凑在一起的词汇，藏在镜片后面的绿色双眼似乎在坚持隐藏着什么。  
这样就够了。过去他们再怎么酣畅淋漓地结合，也换不回一个不带情欲的吻，那就把它当成一己私欲好了。德拉科想，他不指望哈利能够心领神会，反正——他自己是餍足了，至于哈利对他表达爱意的方式有何不满或质疑，那是哈利的事。

“……快点打起精神吧。”  
哈利边说边替金发青年系上了几颗纽扣，德拉科乖巧地等着，却在对方扣到一半时就破功了，他一下子扑到哈利怀里搂住了男人的腰。现在他是真的开心了，他是借着哈利的温柔才找到勇气的，这份温柔正是他乐此不疲的理由。  
“哈利……你就没有什么别的想说吗？”

对比几分钟之前微妙的气氛，哈利的脸上又挂起了笑容，德拉科的提问闷声闷气地从他的胸前传来，他只好回抱住这个人，后颈盖了一层火辣辣的触感，哈利无法确定这是不是由于阳光的照射。过了一会儿，德拉科扯了扯他的袖口，带着一丝催促的意味。

“……好吧，德拉科，你愿意跟我回家吗？我可以照顾你。”  
说完，哈利得到了金发青年蹭在自己衣服上的点头。

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

*

第二次在哈利怀里醒来时，德拉科对床帘布上的暗纹产生了兴趣。  
那是星星吗？他在这张床上睡过那么多次，今天还是第一次注意到这种细节。哈利紧靠在他的背后，乱糟糟的黑发扎在他软软的耳垂和侧颈上，哪怕是这样简单的触碰也让德拉科振奋不已。  
——不是一个人醒来，真是太好了。  
温和优雅的日光，以及晨间独有的缓慢步调，每一分每一秒都像是德拉科初次尝到的甜食，他小心翼翼含在嘴里，生怕它立刻融化掉。

哈利的手放在金发青年的腰间，不轻不重地隔着薄薄的布料在对方的髋骨周边来回抚摸。德拉科半眯着眼睛，困意还没完全褪去，不过还是及时了阻止了那只即将探入自己睡衣下摆的手掌。  
“哈利……你清醒了吧？”  
“嗯……”背后传来男人模糊的回应。  
“那就快点起来吧。”  
虽然今天是星期六。

“……德拉科，你开始叫我‘哈利’了吗？”哈利一动也没动，他呼出的热气全打在德拉科的颈部上，令青年感到一阵浅浅的搔痒。  
“是啊……”德拉科只好翻了个身，哈利的脸面向自己近在咫尺，额前的碎发都交缠在了一起，他有点不知所措地将手握成拳头摆在对方光裸的胸口处，“还是说你喜欢我叫你‘波特’？”  
“总觉得‘波特’更有从前的感觉——我开玩笑的，叫‘哈利’很好。”

“……”德拉科略带不满地盯着哈利闭着眼睛露出招牌式得意笑容，“快点起来，我要起床了——我可从来都没有赖床的习惯。”  
“好啊……那就让我带坏你吧，”说完，哈利把刚欲起身的金发青年按回床上，“继续躺一会儿，你要好好休息才行，我去把早餐端来，还有药。”  
德拉科一时语塞，不过就是前天不小心体力不支晕倒了一回，哈利干嘛要突然要像对待病人一样对待他啊。他看着对方光着上身离开卧室，无言地蜷缩起身体在床上滚了一圈，享受着还能裹着被子的最后时光。

解决完早餐后，德拉科冲了个澡，幸好他昨天离开医院的时候没忘记带上几件换洗衣物，在哈利家里他总不能一直穿那些尺寸不太适合自己的衣服。  
话说回来……哈利也没有表示他能在这里住到什么时候，一开始对方邀请自己来这里住的时候就说得很暧昧，接下来关于这个问题两人谁也没再提过，德拉科怀疑他们彼此都希望就这样将这段关系默认下去。  
唉……到头来他还是不能准确猜出哈利究竟是怎么想的。

“德拉科，有你的包裹，这……是你的上司寄给你的？”  
金发青年独自坐在沙发上发呆之际，哈利走进客厅，把一个巨大的包裹放到他面前。  
“包裹？啊……这个是……”上面的名字确实自己的，德拉科打开包装，里面是一大摞书，还附上了一封短信，来自克里斯蒂娜·桑斯特。  
 _我很抱歉，德拉科，巫师们对心理方面的研究没什么成果，你可以看看麻瓜的书籍。_  
是啊，毕竟摄神取念就很方便，哪个巫师会无聊跑去研究心理学，大脑封闭术太好也是一种烦恼。

《直视骄阳——征服死亡恐惧》？《人心：善恶天性》？《论人的成长》？《童年与社会》……慢慢看着这些书名，德拉科的左眼皮跳了一下，脸越发黑了下去。难道这就是桑斯特女士所谓“帮助他的方法”？  
“这些都是什么啊……对你有用吗？”哈利也随手拿起了一本《人性能达到的境界》。  
“呃，应该有用——我要用它们来研究汤普森夫人那——古怪的心理疾病，休假期间正好可以好好读一读。”随便扯了个谎，德拉科觉得暂时还是不要让哈利知道桑斯特的这些书是为了自己而准备的比较好，否则哈利一定会多加督促他读完它们的。

“汤普森夫人是谁？”  
“一个麻瓜，目前是唯一由我负责的病人。”  
“这样啊……下次也带我见见吧。”

“好啊……以后有机会的话。”  
德拉科翻书的手顿了一下，他知道以前的哈利从没对他说过这种话，从没有……试图了解他表面的世界。德拉科想，看来经过他昨天的“努力”，哈利确实改变了一点。

“当然有机会，你开始恢复上班之后我每天都会医院。”  
“诶？”  
哈利啪的一下合上书，解释道：“我得监督你的三餐，不能再靠不定时的三明治什么的敷衍了事了，所以每天中午我都会陪你吃饭，啊……除此之外还要保证你的睡眠。”  
“那个、我没事的，你不用特地跑来陪我……”德拉科说到一半声音渐渐小了下去，又道，“……好吧……你来陪我也行……”  
如此一来他们岂不是早上分别中午便又要见面了吗？晚上还会回到一个家里睡在一起，这种待遇以前可得不到啊……德拉科想着，脑子里滋滋的冒起了热气。

“我会再找昨天帮你诊断的治疗师开一些强身剂，别忘记喝。”  
“啊——这个就不用了，我可以自己调制。”德拉科果断拒绝了哈利，别人调的魔药都偏苦，根本喝不下去。金发青年叹了口气，突然想到一个滑稽的场面，星期一他回到医院，干的第一件事会是和汤普森夫人干杯一起喝强身剂。

接下去的一周里哈利果然如他所说的那样每天都来医院找德拉科。早晨同时出门去工作，午休一起渡过，晚上彼此等着对方回家。无论最终结果如何，这无疑都会成为德拉科生命中一段难忘的奇妙经历。  
在圣芒戈的员工食堂里，哈利和他聊的最多的就是食物味道的好坏，经常被拿来对比的有魔法部的，还有霍格沃茨的。  
“要我说，这里的食物味道确实是我尝过最糟糕的了，瞧瞧这些，端出来的时候就是凉的，并且难吃，”哈利无比嫌弃地用叉子戳了戳盘子里又冷又硬的面条，“德拉科，其实我们可以去外面吃，或者叫外卖。”  
“我说过这里的意大利面不好吃，是你非要尝试的，别的都还不错，”德拉科坚决地维护自己吃了快三年的食堂，“……还有，外卖是什么？”  
“就是你打个电话去餐厅，他们会把做好的食物送来，在麻瓜世界很流行的方法，我们办公室有不少人都这么干……噢，或者……其实……”说着，哈利像是忽然想起了些什么。  
“什么？”

“德拉科……我还记得你做的意大利面的味道，牛肉煮的很好吃，面条也软硬适中，呃，我的意思是——”救世主咧开嘴，露出一个大大的笑容，“——我们可以自己做一些食物带来！”  
“……自己做？每天？”德拉科皱起眉，如同听到了一个太过不可思议的玩笑，“我每天上班都忙得不可开交，哪有时间做这些！唔……不过，如果周末有空……倒是可以再试一试……”

听见金发青年小声的补充，哈利嘴角的笑意更深了：“是啊，慢慢来吧，总有一天能做到自己做午餐……”  
他一边说一边将刚才还嫌弃的不行的面条大口往嘴里送。

该说不妙呢，还是真棒呢。这几天来哈利对着他这样傻笑的次数变得越发多了，虽然德拉科很享受这种相处状态，但烦恼也是存在的，哈利这幅模样与《预言家日报》上那个有点严肃、认真的傲罗队员大相径庭，再加上对方频繁出现在圣芒戈，和一个儿时的死对头、一个前食死徒在一起吃饭——  
德拉科曾经提到过，自己和哈利的关系在大众面前是完全被隐瞒的，于是他们现在大摇大摆地每天都聚在一起，必然会引起一些旁人的议论。  
就算不是每个人认识德拉科·马尔福，可几乎每个人都认识哈利·波特。

“看，又是哈利·波特，他今天又来这里吃饭了……”  
“对面坐着的也还是昨天那个哥们，金色头发灰眼珠，那是谁？”  
“我问过埃斯黛拉，那是魔咒科的马尔福。”  
“那居然就是马尔福？好吧，为什么波特每天都要来圣芒戈特地和他一起吃饭？他们在一起了吗？”  
“你管他们……反正马尔福是个帅哥，真在一起也没什么……”  
难道马尔福不是个帅哥的话他们就不能在一起了吗？！德拉科有些郁闷，甚至不禁开始怀疑如果自己长的没有那么好看，哈利还会不会多瞧他一眼。

最近德拉科天天都能听到一两回类似以上的对话从他们身边经过，像这样的已经算是非常和善的了，有些激烈的言论令德拉科只想马上冲上去辩解，或者干脆捂上耳朵。  
然后哈利就会说……

“德拉科，别冲动，也别逃避，让他们随便说吧，时间一长就不在乎了。”  
哈利还苦口婆心地讲述了一堆他在霍格沃茨前几年时受到的校园舆论压力，自己是如何面对、舒缓的，顺便谴责了一下那些舆论一半都是由德拉科大肆传播造成的。

“我懂……但我的重点不是这个，”德拉科则表示，要解决这个问题还有其他办法，“我们不要在这么多人面前见面不就好了？这样最简单了。”  
闻言，哈利郑重地放下叉子，轻轻吐出一口气，直视着德拉科困惑的眼神说道：“德拉科，相信我，大多数人都不介意的你的身份，你的过去，对你的病来说，向别人展示一个最真实的自己是很重要的，同时，也要克服别人的评价对自己的影响。如果想要痊愈，就得学会这些。”  
“……唉，我可能不行，我连自己对自己的心理影响都克服不了。”  
“来日方长，能做的还很多。”

说到来日方长，德拉科更想问问哈利究竟是怎么打算的。收留一个可怜的小病患听上去很符合救世主一贯的作风，然而德拉科还不能确定这只是哈利的英雄情结还是……别的一些什么。  
毕竟对方在和金妮·韦斯莱交往时都没有和她同居，却唯独把自己带回了家，似乎也不介意在外人面前公开他们的关系。  
有机会一定要问清楚……德拉科想。有机会……一定要好好问清楚才行。

*

“你要去俄罗斯访问？”

“嗯……今天下午部里临时通知的，明天就要出发，至少要待半个月……”哈利说话的同时，德拉科刚咬下第一口饭后甜点。  
只见金发青年的脸上并没有表露什么特别的情绪，但哈利还是在那双灰色的眼睛里捕捉到了些许犹豫。德拉科沉默地咀嚼了一会儿，说道：“……那你不在的这几天，我就——”  
“你就住在这里，”哈利一下子就猜到了对方的意思，“别以为我去了国外就不能监督你——我每天会用这个联系你，双面镜。”  
哈利把一直放在口袋里的东西放到桌上，这对双面镜是他下班之后急急忙忙跑去买来的，他接到去俄罗斯的工作后第一反应就是家里的德拉科要怎么办，最近他全部的心思都扑在德拉科身上。突然要分别一段时间，想必对于习惯了每天在一起生活的彼此来说都是一个不算小的消息。

“……你不能寄跨国信，对吧？所以这个很适合我们。”  
“嗯，”德拉科点了点头，看上去没什么异议，“既不能寄信到国外，也不能出国……”  
“没关系，用这个双面镜的话，国外的景色也能看到——”

哈利说完那句话后，却反而发觉德拉科显得比刚刚更寂落了一些，金发青年双手托着腮，仿佛眼前的蛋糕一下子黯然失色，仅仅是无神地望着某个固定的角落。  
“……我——我一定会在圣诞节之前回来的，”转念之间哈利恨不得打一巴掌自己这张动得比脑子还快的嘴，当然，他对这处理这种状况倒是比起从前擅长许多了，“我们一起过圣诞节吧，来年我再帮你试试解除地域限制。”  
“啊……”德拉科愣了一下，眨了眨眼睛将视线放到哈利身上，“你要滥用职权？”  
“不是啦……用正常的方法也能申请的！”哈利哭笑不得，这颗铂金的小脑瓜里整天就只想着职权吗？不愧是马尔福家的孩子，“而且，我们要一起努力才行。”

“这样啊……”德拉科低下头，切了一小块蛋糕放进嘴里，淡淡地回答，“不过真的解除限制了的话我家就要养新猫头鹰了吧……小雪送不了太远的地方。”  
“原来那只小的可以送我啊——刚好我一只也没养。”  
“想的美，我家多养一只也没什么，”德拉科断然回绝了对方，嘴角稍稍流露了一丝得意，“小雪是我挑的最漂亮的猫头鹰。”

这样还不错呢，至少德拉科的心态已经比从前好多了，不会像从前那样动不动就发脾气、情绪持续低落了。一想到这样的改变有大半或许都是自己功劳，哈利就忍不住偷笑。  
“差点忘了说，其实要去访问的不是我，是外交司的人，我们傲罗只是去充当个类似保镖的角色——所以，我不会很忙，有空还能观光一下。”  
“……你在向我炫耀你能去公费旅游吗？”德拉科白了对方一眼。  
“不是，我的意思是你要记得——经常主动联系我，”哈利把嗓音放深沉了一些，凑近金发青年在他的额头和唇角上各吻了一下，“我不在你身边，也要好好吃饭——当然，我会算准时差抽查。”  
“知道了——”德拉科的脸颊上浮现出了淡粉色，他拖长了音节，朝哈利摆了摆手，“啊——对了，要不要……我帮你收拾行李？”  
“最好这样，帮我搭配搭配衣服吧？”

哈利在心中大肆赞美着德拉科的贴心——就仿佛他们真是一家人似的呢！  
他开始乐呵呵地想象起从明天开始的生活——用双面镜和德拉科交流，甚至比未知的俄罗斯之旅还要令人期待。  
事实上这个主意还是罗恩替他出的，虽然和金妮分手之后他们的关系变得有些微妙，直到今天下午为止哈利都还不敢把自己在和德拉科同居的事实告诉对方。但当人实在苦恼的不行时，一个多年的老友必定会在第一时间察觉到他的异常。  
果然和哈利所想的一样，得知真相的罗恩劈头盖脸地骂了自己一顿，哈利和他僵持了一会儿，最后对方还是忍不住心软没再多甩脸色。

——“呵，为什么不干脆买只双面镜，省的工作不专心被炒鱿鱼，就因为看不到那只你心心念念的白鼬——多不划算。”  
就是罗恩这句听似漫不经心的嘲讽提醒了哈利，此刻他发自内心地感谢罗恩。

十一二月的俄罗斯要比英国冷得多的多，连恒温咒都不太显得有作用，哈利一边冻的牙齿打颤，一边琢磨着要是下次还有机会来（可能是和德拉科一起），一定要选在最炎热的八月。  
白天他要配合上司的行程在各个场合之间奔波，晚上下榻在一家古旧的旅店里，还由于房间不够只能两个人住一间。  
然而无论如何，哈利几乎不分时间地点的想念德拉科，他的手始终放在那块塞着双面镜的口袋里，好像下一秒随时会把它拿出来，喊出那个人的名字。  
那个他心爱的人的名字。

“你今天有好好吃饭吗？”  
哈利总是把这个问题当作他们每晚开始聊天的第一句话。和自己同屋的迪安·托马斯每晚都累的早早睡下了，哈利一般会施个无声咒后再钻进被窝里打开双面镜。  
“一会儿我就吃晚餐……你就不能换个开场白吗？”  
“我习惯了。”哈利傻笑了一下，镜子里的德拉科同样无奈地笑了一下。

他们之间的对话无非就是每天发生的一些事情，午餐和晚餐时哈利都会把这面镜子放到桌子上和德拉科通讯，清晨金发青年睡眼惺忪地对他说的“早上好”，能为他带来一整天充沛的精力。  
德拉科是不管多细碎的事都会说，哈利则更多的是在听，偶尔也会抱怨一下工作上的麻烦。他们旁若无人地交谈，眼角的余光总瞥见某些同事对自己频频摇头，哈利也渐渐学会了完全忽视它们。  
好不容易得来的空闲时间哈利拒绝了所有人的邀请独自去了夏宫，他像个没见识的毛头小子似的在一群和他一样兴奋的麻瓜中拿出双面镜，还没等德拉科说话就举起了它，镜子中倒映的是上花园的喷水池与波罗的海上的野鸭。  
“总有一天你也能亲眼看见这些景色。”  
说完，镜子那头的金发青年难得笑开了眼，哈利像一瞬间被抽的空空荡荡的，随即又被甘如清泉的成就感填满。

这样的日子相安无事的过去了十多天，哈利一行人即将离开圣彼得堡前往莫斯科，那是俄罗斯之行的最后一站。好消息是访问提前结束了，他们只需要再呆两天就能回家了，哈利还没来得及告诉德拉科，他想保留一个惊喜。而就在这一天，俄国巫师们表达了好意替他们订了一班火车。  
“不，我不想一晚上都睡在这堆铁破烂里——我们不能换一种别的方式去莫斯科吗？壁炉——门钥匙——骑扫帚都行。”  
“别开玩笑，那得骑好几天，”哈利看着眼前的这班列车，看起来比霍格沃茨特快要老的多，他安慰着迪安，也算是在安慰自己，“也许只是外观不行，里面还不错呢？”

显然他猜错了——列车里不知为何弥漫着一种强烈的鞭炮味，过夜用的床铺皱巴巴的，让人全然没有想躺上去的欲望。  
“……算了，变个睡袋出来吧，总比直接躺上去好，明天早上就到啦。”  
“我真是受够了，之前住的地方也是乱哄哄的破到不行，我敢肯定莫斯科的旅店只会更烂！有些方面他们真该学习学习我们国家！”迪安裹着睡袋躺到床上，列车开始动了，发出咯吱咯吱的响声，“还有这个声音吵的我根本没法睡！”

“声音对我还好，主要是这晃悠悠的感觉有点不太好——我大概也睡不了了。”哈利仰着头望向黑漆漆的包厢顶，这儿连盏灯都没有。  
“那你要不要——找你那小男朋友聊聊天？我不介意的。”  
“噢，”迪安指的是德拉科，当然他还不知道那个人是德拉科，介于哈利这两天毫不忌讳的大家面前使用双面镜，靠着各种推测和流言的传播，部里大多数人都知道了他有个如胶似漆的“男朋友”，“这边都快凌晨了……伦敦时间也很晚了，他该睡了，我不能吵他。”  
“你果然还挺宠他的——我能有幸知道那个人究竟是谁吗？”黑暗中，迪安的声音展现出浓浓的八卦之意。

“嗯……可以。”  
哈利没什么犹豫就答应了，这两天来旁敲侧击打听的人还不少，全被哈利装傻应付掉了，他也没有要刻意隐瞒，只是想更自然一点的公开，迪安这种直接的问法就让他很满意。  
“是德拉科，德拉科·马尔福。”

“……”短短数秒的沉默后，迪安发出惊讶的叫声，似乎险些连人带睡袋从床上滚下来，“马尔福？是那个……马尔福？”  
“嗯。”  
“不会吧……哈利，你和金妮分手竟然是为了马尔福？”迪安的口气还残留着不可置信。  
“……也不是说的这么简单吧？”

自从他和金妮分手之后，不到一周部里的人就全知道了，就差没登上《预言家日报》，哈利可不想再看到自己的私事满大街的乱飞，于是他在寻找一个两全其美的方法，既能保护好德拉科，也能让周围人接受他们的关系。  
反正罗恩已经知道了……其他人也一点点来吧。

“呵呵……”迪安发出低低的笑声，“所以，你一分手就和他表白了？”  
“呃……事实上，我没和他表过白，我只是觉得他也喜欢我，就突然在一起了吧……”  
哈利把头靠在枕头上，屏息等待着迪安的回应。除了罗恩之外他还没和别人提过这段感情，今晚就像制造了一个突破口，哈利不由自主地就滔滔不绝的吐露了心迹。

“……诶？”闻言，迪安疑惑地问道，“你没有表白……？那是怎么突然在一起的？”  
“其实……我也说不清楚，回过神来的时候已经在一起了——”  
“等、等下！”迪安打断哈利，同时传来一阵布料摩擦的声音，“你的意思是——你还没和他说‘我爱你’之类的？”  
“呃——这个，我有时也会……害羞，但我们已经在一起了，这个也不一定需要——”  
“那还真不知道该说你是脑子笨还是嘴笨……”迪安再次打断了他，“关于两个人的交往，你不能这么想当然，或许马尔福还什么都不知道呢——”

“……迪安，你怎么那么激动？”  
“噢，抱歉……我就是有点看不下去。”又一阵布料摩擦声传来，迪安平复了下来，“就算那些肉麻的话再说不出口……总该先表个白吧？”  
“啊……”

被对方这一番慷慨的发言所赐，哈利的脑子里此刻正一片混乱，他忍不住狠狠地拧起眉头，回想起万圣节那天。放到从前，再怎么露骨的情话哈利也能对德拉科直言不讳，然而当面对自己真实的感情时，他的言语却反而贫乏了。  
他和秋、金妮也没有过正式的表白不是吗？  
况且，哈利在自我意识中认为，只要对德拉科足够好，就能抵过其他一切。

“哥们儿……别嫌我多管闲事……你要是不想你的小男朋友哪天突然不见了，就多说点有用的，呵呵……写封信也好……”过了一会儿，迪安补充道，他的语调听上去有点困倦了，越来越轻。  
“好吧……我想想……”

迪安说的没错，他不能像对待前女友那样对待德拉科，因为现在的德拉科是个脆弱敏感的人，大部分时间都处于不安的环境下，最缺乏的就是……  
哪一天突然从他身边消失了——这也不见得就是一句玩笑话。

一边思考着这些东西，哈利一边坐起来从睡袋里伸出手，他在找魔杖时迪安的呼吸已经渐渐平稳了。哈利施了个荧光闪烁，窗户外的景色漆黑一片，恐怕整班车只剩他一个人还未入眠。  
哈利抱着膝盖，揉了揉发酸的眼睛。

人类是为什么才成为了这个世界上最有智慧的动物？因为知晓爱，不仅是拥有它，而是知晓它。但人的自负之处又在于，以为知晓了爱便知晓了一切。  
最终，学不会表达和交流爱的人类可能会反之遗失掉爱。

掏出信纸，哈利先对着泛黄的纸张发了好久的呆，才落下羽毛笔写上了起首语。  
好了……那下面该写些什么内容呢？最重要的是不能忘记写这封信的目的，哈利需要一些能让他放开胆子的力量——比如说，回忆一下他喜欢德拉科的哪些地方……？  
他喜欢德拉科容忍的样子，也喜欢德拉科自信满满的样子，还有长相、身体……那也算是一部分吧？

哈利紧紧握着羽毛笔，蘸了墨水写下了第一个字母。  
咯吱作响的摩擦声成了他灵感的迸发点，晃晃悠悠的列车成了衬托他心情的摇篮。

到达喀山车站后，哈利立马去猫头鹰邮局选了一只最大的灰林鸮，他几乎一夜都没睡，迪安在看到他布满红血丝的眼球后安慰了他，但哈利并不感到疲惫，甚至还处于兴奋的状态。  
寄完了信，哈利觉得昨天夜里的自己真是太帅气了——他咬着冷冰冰的三明治一阵轻笑不止，身旁那些困惑不已的同事们又摇起头迅速远离了他。

最快今晚——德拉科就能收到那封信，为了这份突如其来的表白，哈利保证他用尽了这辈子的浪漫情怀——回想一下他的初恋就该知道他在这方面有多木讷了。  
哈利简直都不敢都拿出镜子，他有种要是现在看到德拉科脸一定会脸红到不行的预感，恰巧他也错过了通讯的时间，中午到下午哈利还是没支撑住失眠一整晚的后遗症，倒头在旅店里昏睡了过去。

隔天迷迷糊糊地进了当地魔法部，哈利跟着同事办好手续取来门钥匙，他都来不及看一眼双面镜，等回过神来，已经回到了英国。  
哈利一边揉着发痛的太阳穴一边走进自己的办公室。  
“好啦——现在德拉科肯定收到信了，”黑发傲罗怀着忐忑的心情，打开双面镜喊道，“——德拉科·马尔福！”  
意外的是，过了很久镜子那头也没有回应，哈利看了看时间，午休刚过去不久，也许德拉科刚好去例行查房了，他只好把镜子放到一边，想着要不要先写完报告，哈利怀疑这次访问报告的长度够他写到把羊皮纸吃进去再吐出来了。

“哈利！噢……你们真的提前回来了，我刚刚还打算写信给你呢！”  
几分钟之后，他的好友罗恩匆匆推门进来，一脸的难堪和苦涩，对方在哈利微微睁大的双眼下开口道：“马尔福在楼下，从前天晚上到现在，一直都在临时拘留处。”

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

*

电梯无法到达的地下十楼是地牢，哈利近年来几乎从未去过那里，他捕捉到的犯人也都是交给前辈审问的，一来是他的经验还不够老道，二来是他本身就很讨厌那里的氛围。  
但现在哈利不得不迈开大步子急切赶往那里，他还处在一种既迷茫又焦虑的状态下，罗恩跟在他身后不停地向他说明情况。  
“席德·考克斯把他抓来的——我也是上午才得到的消息，一开始还不信，可我还是去看了一眼——结果马尔福真的在地牢。”  
席德·考克斯是哈利的顶头上司，傲罗队长，是一年前才刚从海外调回，是一个一向沉默又神经质的男人，和下属们除了工作之外从没有私交。

“好、好……那……他怎么样？”哈利大口地喘气以平复自己激动的情绪，他只要一想到德拉科待在那种又冷又暗的地方，疯狂的愤懑就在他的血液里沸腾。  
“……不是很清楚具体情况，我去的时候单独审讯结束了，他……好像睡着了。”

无法描述自己走到那扇栏杆门边时的心情，哈利只记得他的脑中一片空白，随即整个胸口都毫无征兆的疼痛起来。  
那个他几天前还心心念念、无比期待着重逢的人，此刻正面色苍白地靠在墙角，睫毛安静的垂下，紧闭的双眼下有一层浅浅的阴影。  
哈利用颤抖的手举起魔杖打开门，罗恩担忧地等在门外，转过身帮他们望风。

“德拉科……”哈利在金发青年身边跪下，用很轻的声音在他耳边呼唤，小心翼翼地握住对方的肩膀将人搂紧怀里，下一秒，哈利感受到德拉科身上冰冷的气息，顿时呼吸开始凌乱，他急促地扯下自己身上的外套裹到德拉科身上。  
但即使如此，哈利还是觉得他会冷。光是穿着衣服还不够，这里刺骨的冷意从四面八方袭来，只有紧紧拥抱彼此才能勉强获得一丝温暖。  
“嗯……”那颗无力倚在哈利胸前的金色头颅终于有了动静，德拉科发出短促的呜咽声，原先那副僵硬的躯体恢复了几分生气，反射性的蜷缩起来。  
“德拉科……？”哈利又叫了一遍他的名字，动作温柔地把手覆到德拉科的脸颊上，将他的头微微抬起，只见那平日里清澈的蓝灰色瞳孔里弥漫着一层雾气，显得迷离又美丽，“发生了什么……告诉我……”

德拉科在看到哈利的一瞬间，放松了紧绷的神经，安心地将自己的重量托付给了眼前的男人。  
“我没有杀他……”仿佛意识依然处于朦胧状态，德拉科又重复了一遍这句话，“我真的没有杀他……我什么也不知道……”  
“谁？杀谁？”哈利焦急地问道，却不敢太过强烈地去刺激对方，怀里的人像是一碰就会倒，于是他做出了另一个决定，“我们……先离开这里——”

“哈利！”  
“——离开这里？真是胆大包天啊，波特先生。”

和罗恩的呼叫同时响起的是另一个中年男性的声音，哈利转过头，席德·考克斯正站在牢房之外居高临下地看着他们，那张布满皱痕的脸上流露傲慢。  
他感到德拉科猛地抖动了一下、狠狠地皱起了眉散发出前所未有的恐惧。哈利连忙按着对方的额头将他的眉心舒展开来，一边说着：“没事……闭上眼睛……”  
德拉科照着哈利的话做了，下一秒，他又再次失去了意识。

“……考克斯先生，可以告诉我发生了什么吗？”哈利竭力不让自己的语气显得弱势。  
“波特先生，恐怕这起案件和你没有关系。”考克斯淡淡地回应他。  
“他是我的朋友！”哈利忍不住大声说道，“……我认为我有权利知道。”  
“呵，朋友，”冷笑了一声，考克斯大步走进牢房，拉住德拉科的手臂迅速将人提了起来，“——现在不是了，他只是个即将进阿兹卡班的囚犯。”

“不！”哈利用力夺回了金发青年的身体，猝不及防之下他们一起摔向了地面，德拉科仍旧保持着昏迷软倒在哈利身上。  
这下哈利一下子近乎完全慌了阵脚，考克斯变得不像自己原先那个举止还算平和的上司，真该死，发生了那么多糟糕的事情他却一件都还没能理解。

“波特……我平时对你很宽容，但我希望你不要对我负责的案件、我的犯人指手画脚，放开他。”考克斯的声音变得冷冰冰的，看上去快要失去耐心了。  
“呃——考、考克斯先生？”这时，一旁的罗恩犹豫着开口了，“我认为……哈利确实有能了解案件的权利，马尔福一直是由他……负责监视的……”  
“上去，韦斯莱，这不关你的事。”考克斯毫不留情地说。  
“……抱歉，先生。”罗恩灰溜溜地看了一眼哈利，苦着脸离开了。

接下来，考克斯和哈利对视着，无言地僵持了一会儿。  
“好吧波特……”最终，考克斯的嘴角抽动了一下，“我可以告诉你……不过你要是敢多说一句——”  
“我会自己判断的。”哈利沉下嗓子打断他，表面上虽然显得还算镇定，其实内心和深渊并无区别。

“……10月7日在伦敦斯特兰德大街的那起爆炸，犯人之一刚刚落网，是个和前食死徒相关的人，指认了德拉科·马尔福是他的帮凶。”  
闻言，哈利惊讶得差点忘了喘气：“什么……？这不可能！”  
“……如果我没记错，马尔福还是在爆炸隔天和我们一起前往现场的治疗师之一，”考克斯轻描淡写地补充道，“而差不多就在那一天前后，圣芒戈的另一名治疗师失踪了，过了一个多月才被发现早就死了，他的名字是奥古斯都·派伊。”  
“这个人……”哈利的心头一紧，对这个名字感到一阵熟悉。  
“那个落网的犯人说，德拉科·马尔福为了替他们掩盖一些真相，所以杀了人……况且根据证物和目击证人的证词推断，马尔福是最后一个和派伊接触过的人，”考克斯慢吞吞地走向门边，对哈利挑起眉毛，“当然——如果这些都只能算是猜测，那么最直接的证据就是，我检查了马尔福的魔杖，他在那段时间里有用过死咒。”

霎时间哈利的五脏六腑都像被泼上了一桶冰水，仿佛直接掉进了深渊，变得面无血色起来，但下一个瞬间，他又稍稍放松地吐出一口气：“……这绝不可能，我是负责监视马尔福地的傲罗，我可以证明——我可以保证他绝对没有使用过死咒。”  
“你证明？”考克斯讽刺着反问道，“波特，据我了解……10月31日那天马尔福在圣芒戈有过一次袭击病患的记录，可是你完全没有上报，所以你的证言不能被参考，啊……对了，”说着，考克斯露出一个不怀好意的笑容，“我还听说……你和马尔福的关系很不一般啊，现在看来……那些在医院里传个不停的流言似乎是真的啊。”

牢房里又恢复了让人窒息的寂静，哈利万分焦急地寻找那个深渊的尽头，与之形成对比的是德拉科安稳地睡在他怀里，冒着寒气的身体轻飘飘地贴着他。哈利的额头上冒出了点点冷汗，他觉得此刻自己还没有失去风度地开始大肆咆哮已经是一个奇迹了，因为哈利知道只要自己的表现出了一丝差错，就会使事情变得更糟糕。  
“……先生，”尽管哈利努力了平息了情绪，他的音色还是带上了些许嘶哑，“请听我说——您没有参加过三年前的战斗，不够了解食死徒，也不了解德拉科，他当时和我一样只是个学生，什么也没做，现在更不可能勾结前食死徒伤害别人。”  
“我说了我自有我的考虑，用不着你来指手画脚！波特……听我的，别再包庇马尔福了，不然你也要一起受罚——所以现在，快把他放下，回楼上去，我该送他去阿兹卡班了——”

“——那就没办法了，”哈利将手中的力道收的更紧了一些，用尽了所有底气，“先生——任何嫌疑犯都该先接受威森加摩的公开审问和裁决，没有公审就将人关进阿兹卡班是不符合现在的规定的，如果你硬要这么做，我可以告发您。”  
哈利说完，考克斯惊愕地睁大了双眼，怒不可遏道：“你竟敢威胁我？我是你的上司！”

“噢……不过您应该知道，在魔法部，也许——我的威望要比您高一些。”这恐怕是工作后哈利第一次选择了利用自己的名声来办事，但他毫不犹豫，反而有一种豁出一切的畅快感。  
“救世主真令人发指……”考克斯口中呢喃着，那对脏兮兮的眼珠子里，流露出的厌恶已经达到了极致，“……公开审问又怎么样，结果是不会改变的！”  
他用手杖重重敲了一下地砖，恶狠狠地大声说完，转身离开了。

*

“哈利，怎么样了？”  
在办公室里坐立难安的罗恩一看到黑发傲罗走进来便立即迎了上去，哈利的面色憔悴，很难想像他会说出什么好消息。  
“……明天下午3点钟公审。”  
“好吧，总比直接进阿兹卡班要好……那你得趁这两天多了解一下案件，”罗恩指了指哈利的办公桌，“我刚刚……偷偷溜进了考克斯的办公室，能搞来的档案和资料我都放在你桌上了。”  
“谢谢，罗恩，真的谢谢。”哈利拉开椅子坐下，翻了翻乱七八糟的办公桌，层层叠叠资料下面夹了一封信，是他在俄罗斯给德拉科写的那封，地牢当然收不了信，于是它被退了回来。想到这里，哈利虚弱地扶了扶额，随手把信塞进裤子口袋里。  
“不客气……考克斯都看到我了，算是你把我扯进来了，”罗恩苦恼地抓了抓头，“总而言之，我不是为了马尔福才帮你的啦……”

“你也不相信吧，德拉科会做这种事。”哈利淡淡地说道，视线直直地盯着桌面。  
闻言，罗恩沉默了几秒，回答：“……你猜那起爆炸案的主犯之一是谁？是西奥多·诺特，他们以前不是一伙的吗？所以刚才我看这些材料的时候几乎信了，但现在想想，也许马尔福没这个胆子杀人……反正我不能确定……”  
“好吧，我会有解决办法的。”眨了眨干涩的眼睛，哈利觉得自己的状态比刚才好多了，他抽出一张羊皮纸，开始写字。  
“你在写什么？”  
“探监申请，我要去见一见西奥多·诺特，他已经在阿兹卡班了。”

羽毛笔每写下一个字，哈利的心脏都会猛烈地跳动一下，几乎按耐不住冲动的情绪，想要碾碎阻碍、质问一切。哈利在内心冷冷地笑了起来。  
为什么是德拉科？明明他已经那么努力想要摆脱从前那些记忆带来的痛苦了。如果这几桩案件是在故意针对德拉科，那么他们即将面对的就不单是考克斯和威森加摩了。  
哈利更无法想象，如果没有自己、没有哈利·波特在德拉科身边，德拉科或许会像小天狼星一样连公开审问都没有就直接被关进阿兹卡班。

“……去完阿兹卡班，我会去陪陪德拉科，再去调查一下医院那边，如果今天下午和明天有别的工作，就帮我处理下。”哈利拿起申请和那沓案件相关的材料站起来，他十分迫不及待地想要回到地下去看看金发青年的情况，方才他只是简单地将人安顿了一下，他不希望德拉科醒来时一个人太过不安。  
“啊、对了，明天公审的话，要不要问问赫敏？她在法律司有很多熟人。”  
“……不用了，我直接去找金斯莱让他做审问人。”  
望着好友的背影，罗恩张开口想要说些什么，又似乎是认为不管劝些什么都没用，最终还是放弃了。

半个小时之后，哈利抱着一肚子怒气从阿兹卡班回来，在进入魔法部的地牢前他极力压抑着愤怒、想摆脱掉这些不好的情绪。  
这里一如既往地冷，哈利祈祷着先前在牢房里施加的恒温咒还没有失效，要是让他看到德拉科依然冻得浑身冰凉面无血色的模样，他或许会更暴躁的。  
幸好没有哈利想象的那么糟糕，德拉科裹着他那件外套坐在床上，半眯着双眼，一听见门外的动静就立刻警觉起来。

“……哈利？你……都知道了？”那双蓝灰色的眼睛里透露犹豫和忐忑，始终没有直视哈利，眼神躲闪着又低下头了头，“我真的什么也做……傲罗只是不停地让我承认罪行，别的什么都不告诉我。”  
哈利打开门坐到床边，温和地说道：“我明白……但是你和西奥多·诺特是什么回事？你和他有积怨？”  
“……你去见过他了？”  
“是的，可他什么也没说，就只是在重复那些伪造的供词，说你是帮凶，为了协助他们瞒过傲罗的视线杀死了派伊之类的……只有吐真剂能让他开口了，然而这几乎不可能，现在吐真剂已经全面禁止使用了，哪怕是最不可赦的罪犯……除非，他有自主的意愿服用……”哈利叹了口气，他在诺特面前是如此生气，还必须得强忍着不表现出来。  
从诺特那里既看不出任何悔改之意，也撬不出任何线索。不过事情要是真的到了不可收拾的地步，哈利认为自己绝对会无视那些所谓的禁用规则，强行给诺特灌吐真剂的。

听完哈利的描述，德拉科将自己的膝盖抱紧了一些，失落地开口：“……差不多在战争结束后不久，诺特来找过我，他说他要带他父亲从阿兹卡班越狱，邀请我搭伙……这样我父亲也能得救了，我拒绝了，因为那段时间我真的很害怕……”  
“没事，”哈利安慰道，“……诺特的父亲在1年前被行了刑。”  
“他也许是在记恨我父亲还什么事都没有……才想要拖我下水的。”德拉科垂头丧气地将双手插进头发里。  
说完，两人陷入了沉思与自我挣扎之中。

过了一会儿，德拉科小心翼翼地问道：“哈利……你没有……怀疑过我吗？”  
“啊？”哈利愣了愣，才意识到这句话的含义，他沉下视线，缓缓说道，“……我从知道了案件以来，就一次也没有怀疑过你。”  
“噢……那挺神奇的不是吗？”德拉科用略带讽刺的口气说着，“除了你之外的那些傲罗好像一个也不相信我。”  
“那是因为……他们不了解你，我觉得我大概是……这个世界上除了你父母之外最了解你的人了。”

德拉科不由得感到害臊，他能从哈利的话语中听出一丝快意来。最近他总在和哈利进行一些简单的对话时就会变得不好意思起来，为了克服这种局面，他选择了以毒攻毒。  
德拉科扯了扯身上的外套，轻声说：“……不是大概，你就是世界上最了解我的人。”  
“你……你真的这么想吗？”下一秒，德拉科看见了黑发傲罗的嘴角抑制不住的微笑。  
“你是怎么想的，我就是怎么想的。”

“……过来，我想抱着你。”从哈利瞳孔里泼洒出来的绿色从未像此刻这般深沉、强势，带着仿佛致命的诱惑力。  
金发青年慢吞吞地从床上爬过去，然后被哈利一把拽住了手臂，德拉科失声叫了一下，掉进了哈利怀里，他有些不满地对男人说道：“我的手臂还有点疼，腿也是。”  
“……考克斯用钻心咒折磨你了？”  
“就一次，呵呵，我警告他这是违规行为之后，他就不敢了，”德拉科故作轻松地回答，“但是真的很痛……我都快忘了它是这么痛的了。”  
哈利揽着他，轻轻拍着他的背。德拉科的下巴贴在对方的肩膀上，蓦地感到一阵疲惫袭来。

“……德拉科，你的手心好热，是发烧了吗？”说着，哈利抬起德拉科的脸，将他们的额头贴到一起，一阵灼热的触感传来，他注意到青年的眼角和脸颊都有一抹浅浅的潮红。  
“应该是……怪不得那么累，却睡不着，”德拉科扯住哈利的袖子将他拉到床上，“躺下吧……一起躺一会儿。”  
哈利摘下眼镜，顺着德拉科在他身边躺了下来。  
金发青年从骨子里透出一股脆弱感，哈利甚至不敢用力抱着他，只能一手动作轻柔地环住他的腰，说：“我应该变个双人床的。”

德拉科用力合了合附带凉意的眼皮，乖乖地等着对方为自己盖上被子，到这里他才真正感受到了身体的酸楚从四肢百骸传来，那瞬间他觉得能躺下睡一觉是一件多么美好的事情。  
尽管累，他还是无法停止思考那些令他煎熬的顾虑。  
“咳，我们该回到正题上吧……”德拉科咳嗽了一声，竭力维持着大脑的清醒，“傲罗突然来家里逮捕了我，那时我都不知道发生了什么……奥古斯都·派伊是怎么被杀死的？考克斯说是我干的，还在我的魔杖上检查到了咒语——”

“冷静，德拉科，那些用混淆咒可以伪造……”哈利用双手捧住德拉科脸，注视着他的眼睛缓缓抚摸道，“你仔细想一想，10月8日以及之后那几天，有没有过什么异常？”  
“唔……我不记得了……”从德拉科的喉咙里传出一丝苦涩的呜咽，热流和阵痛不停在全身上下乱窜，他感到眼眶发酸，“那几天我只见过派伊一次……就是他拿走那个要查验的小瓶子的那一次……”  
他觉得既困惑又难过，对于这几天以来心理和身体的双重折磨他又何尝不想一股劲儿地全部倾诉出来。  
况且这是只有哈利才能理解的，他的冤屈。  
说完，德拉科剧烈地咳嗽了几下，生理性的泪水流了出来，然后被温柔地拭去。

哈利微微蹙起眉，眼中闪烁着理性的光芒，思索了一会儿，一字一顿地说：“好的，宝贝，你很棒，我想我可能……找到某个突破点了。”  
“……真的吗？是什么？”德拉科顿时又激动起来，但只喘了半口气不到便再次被咳嗽声打断。  
“不……我们今天还是不说这个了，你需要休息，今晚我会陪着你，明早我再去圣芒戈问问情况，顺便帮你拿点魔药，好吗？”  
看哈利满脸正色，德拉科犹豫了半天，最终还是没有反驳。

“睡吧，德拉科，没事的，一切都交给我就好。”  
哈利将细细的吻落在金发青年的额头上、鼻尖上，他想，再过不久德拉科就会睡去，等对方再次醒来时，自己必须已经做好了充足的准备，他们会一起面对明天的审问。

“人真是奇怪……”  
留下这句不明意义的呢喃，德拉科懒懒地闭上了眼睛，哈利还保持着凑近的姿势，火热的呼吸交缠在一起。  
德拉科的嘴唇很干燥，脸上的潮红还没褪去，哈利蹭着他的头发。有些既成事实的东西，总是找不出借口令它变得寡淡。  
互相亲吻的人，相拥而眠的人，是恋人。

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

*

第二天，仿佛一夜之间人人都知道了救世主哈利·波特在牢房里待了一晚，路过的每个人都向他投去了各式各样的目光，而哈利暂时没空去理会那些可笑的流言，德拉科的症状又加重了不少，而他什么治疗魔咒也不会，因此他必须马上赶到医院去。  
离开前，德拉科还在沉睡，哈利将那封被退回来的信放到了他枕头边上。

上一次抱着如此不安的心情来到圣芒戈，还是在万圣节那天的清晨。在1楼拿好了魔药之后，哈利习惯性地朝着5楼走去，周围的人群同以往一样寻常无奇，少掉一两个治疗师对这里来说没什么大区别，德拉科是如此，一个多月前失踪的派伊亦是如此。  
没想到的是，哈利打开德拉科办公室的门，那里已经有人在了，是一个身材微胖的男治疗师。  
“你是？”哈利警惕地眯起眼睛，他觉得眼前这个人莫名有些眼熟。  
“噢……你是波特先生？”那人认出了哈利，惊讶地说着，他身后那些悬浮在空中的纸堆一下子全磕在了桌上，“你、你好！不知道你还记不记得我……我和你一起执行过任务，啊，我的名字是吉姆·希尔费格，叫我吉姆就好。”

“呃……你好吉姆，”说实话哈利不记得了，只是隐约有一点印象，“你在这里做什么？”  
“噢！我忘了说，我是小马尔福先生的同事，你有听过他提起过我吗？”说完，没等哈利回答，吉姆又凑到他耳边神神秘秘地补充道，“其实……我在替小马尔福先生收拾东西，院长先生说他很大可能性不会回来了，让我把有些重要的文件搬走……”

听到这里，哈利的心中窜起了一股无名火，德拉科的判决还没定下来，圣芒戈就已经提前过渡到要赶他走的阶段了吗？  
“我很抱歉，我好像没听德拉科说起过你，不过……关于之前这里被杀的一个治疗师，叫奥古斯都·派伊……”由于不得不压制着胸口的烦躁，哈利的语速变快了一点，“能请你告诉我发生了些什么吗？你知道的所有情况。”  
本来哈利是没有什么把握的，幸好吉姆的脑袋似乎不怎么聪明，只见他点了点头，看上去甚至有些骄傲：“我知道了！你也是来调查这起案件的傲罗吧？前几天考克斯先生说过他还会派人来了解情况的……”  
“是的、是的——”看来吉姆还真知道点啥，哈利心中一悦，顺着他把话编了下去，“考克斯先生说你要完完整整地再说一遍——”  
“——不过真是可惜，小马尔福先生的关系看上去跟你很好，他却并没有跟你提起过我吗……”吉姆坐到那张病患用的椅子上，打断了哈利自顾自地接下去说，“唉，大概在所有人眼里我都很不值得一提，事实上就是如此，我比较笨，大家都认为我笨，所以我毕业很久才通过治疗师的考核……就是这么不起眼。”

梅林啊，他废话可真多！哈利耐着性子听吉姆唉声叹气地说完，迫不及待地发问：“……所以，现在可以告诉我有关派伊被杀是怎么一回事吗？”  
“你认识派伊先生吗？”  
“我了解他，我看过他的档案，你只要说案件相关的内容就好。”哈利祈祷对方别再多说废话了。

“呃——是这样的——”吉姆张开嘴，停顿了一下，“——其实也没什么，就是爆炸案隔天，调查完毕后我从魔法部回来，派伊先生听说从现场带回来了可疑液体样本，来找我让我给他，于是我就带他去见了小马尔福先生，马尔福给他了……他们之间的气氛不太好，可我也插不上话，难道就因为这件事，小马尔福先生就杀了他吗……”  
哈利依稀记得德拉科也和自己说过这件事，和吉姆描述的没有出入。  
“……那真是奇怪。”哈利一边思索一边面无表情地望着地面。

“那有什么奇怪的？”  
“你也在场，”哈利回答，皱起眉看向吉姆，“德拉科不是最后一个见过派伊的人。”  
“也许……小马尔福先生后来又找过他一次呢？”吉姆不解道。  
“德拉科说过，他只见过派伊这 **一次** ，更奇怪的是，我从没有收到过派伊的化验报告，那几天我为了报告去过一次圣芒戈，然而我并没有见到派伊，回去之后那天傍晚我才收到报告，署名却是德拉科的，你明白这是什么意思吗？”

“什么？”  
哈利一口气说完，吉姆脸上的表情更困惑了。  
“……就是说，犯人在搞鬼，想伪造事实……想让人以为‘德拉科是见过派伊的最后一个人’，那个人还是我……”真险啊，要是那时候他和德拉科的关系还想学生时代一样差的话，他肯定会被糊弄过去，毫不犹豫地认为德拉科是犯人。

“呃……好吧……我还是不太明白，我只听出来了你……相信小马尔福先生说的话？”吉姆的口气不是在询问，而是在确认。  
“是的，我只相信德拉科的，德拉科也不会对我撒谎，其他的……除非去问派伊本人——可他死了啊……”哈利在窗户前踱步，那里摆了一盆他送给德拉科的仙人球，他自言自语道，“必须要让西奥多·诺特吐出真相，然而要动用吐真剂可能需要很大的事实矛盾，不知道这些够不够……”

吉姆插不上话，半晌，才小心翼翼地说道：“事、事实上……我也不相信小马尔福先生是个会杀人的人……虽然小马尔福先生很难相处……可他并不是个坏人。”  
这会儿哈利听见这话也开心不起来，只能勉强回了句：“……谢谢。”

随后室内陷入了一片沉寂中，吉姆尴尬地时而看看门时而看看哈利，哈利则始终着注视着仙人球，胸口空荡荡的，现在还是上午很早的时候，窗外的天气很好，和他的心情形成了强烈反差。  
会过去吗？  
他不知道这是不是他和德拉科的最后一场劫难，但是，一定都会过去的吧？

“……吉姆，方便的话……可以和我说说德拉科的事吗？”  
“当然，我很乐意，你想知道哪方面的？”吉姆一口答应，仿佛这就是他最爱的废话时间。  
“什么都好，从他刚来圣芒戈时说起吧。”哈利只是想找些东西填满心中的空洞。  
“嗯……我们在一个诊室实习，啊，那时候小马尔福先生待在门诊几乎每天都会被来访者骂很难听的话，跑病房的时候也是，后来没办法院长就把他调去做药剂师了，急诊和外勤也还是会派他去，”哈利转过身来，听吉姆继续讲道，“……所以桑斯特女士真是一个很好的人，我至今都不太能理解为什么她选实习治疗师选了……我们两个，一个差生和……一个前食死徒。”  
“……话虽如此，德拉科本质还是一个很认真的人，”哈利走到德拉科的办公桌前坐下，这里是他平时工作的位置，从前哈利可没机会坐这张椅子，桌上摆了很多书籍，其中大部分都是和麻瓜疾病相关的，想必德拉科在被关进牢房的前一天还在努力钻研它们，“食死徒是一个前身份而已，他又没有伤害任何人。”

“没办法，现代人就是喜欢往别人身上贴标签，好的有，坏的更多，”吉姆无奈地感叹道，“最开始，小马尔福先生还很在意，三天两头与人起冲突，后来不知是吃了苦头还是单纯习惯了，他忽略了这些，时间长了大部分人也渐渐忘了他的身份，就是似乎没什么人和他有深交，除了……波特先生你？”  
这些都和哈利想象的差不多，德拉科偶尔会向自己抱怨工作上的琐事，但也仅仅是抱怨的口气，直到今天他才意识到那背后或许藏着未曾传达出的情绪。  
德拉科独自一人忍耐的那些日子，是什么在支撑着他呢？  
哈利突然有点想哭，眼底却干巴巴的，根本哭不出来。

“至少……现在没人会伤害他了吧……”哈利说着，僵硬地换了个坐姿。  
“当然，在同事和上司之间都很和平！包括派伊先生，只是派伊先生那天的态度不算好……反正我也不知道是怎么回事，至于我——虽然我有点怕小马尔福先生……不过绝不是因为他是食死徒什么的，是我自身的——”  
“等、等等，”猜到吉姆大概又要开始讲述那些关于自己的废话了，哈利连忙阻止了对方，他有更感兴趣的东西，“……那天的派伊，真的没有什么反常之处吗？”  
“呃……哪方面的反常？”吉姆愣了愣。  
哈利的脸上一阵苦涩，像是极力思考后失败的表现，良久，他吸了一口气，略带恍惚地开口：“你再回忆一下细节……我在想，那个派伊先生，也许不是派伊先生？”  
如果他的假设没错，那么只需要一些线索……

*

人真是奇怪，明明不信任别人，却还是把自己完全交付给了别人，难道是出自于爱吗？  
这就是我了。德拉科想。  
**不对，我应该是信任你的，我只信任你一个人。**

在这漫长的十几个小时里，德拉科过的一点也不轻松，无论他多少次惊醒过来，依然被困在这个囚室里，冷空气仿佛无色无味的毒药淹没了他的口鼻。  
不知道独自一人昏沉了多久，明明身体烫的吓人，却觉得非常冷，连饥饿感都被掩盖了，对送来的那些冷硬的食物也不感兴趣，德拉科翻来覆去地无法安宁，当然，他也没任何力气下床吃饭，费力地睁开眼睛也只会看到空荡荡的房间。  
迷迷糊糊之中终于有人给他灌了药，药里附带着一些催眠安神的作用，德拉科还没来得及感觉到苦味在自己舌尖扩散，就完完全全睡了过去。  
再一次睁开眼睛，已经快到下午三点了，他还是孤身一人。

*

第十审判室距离德拉科的牢房不远，哈利第一次去那里还是在四年级的暑假，如今他们竟然碰巧选了同一间审判室——  
哈利深吸了一口气，让全身松弛了下来，他打开那扇黑漆漆的大门，室内的墙壁上插满了火把，光线昏暗，阴森森的叫人发怵，这里的一切都是他最熟悉的模样。

“被告方证人：哈利·波特。”  
哈利走进去，金斯莱·沙克尔喊出了自己名字，他今天去找金斯莱促膝长谈了这起案件，对方表示他只能尽量帮忙，但不能保证一定能达到目的，更何况这是一件和前食死徒有关的审判，只要判决过程有一点点看上去不太公平，他就会受到质疑——如今的魔法部对待食死徒就是这么严格。  
——“我必须提醒你，哈利，威森加摩对前食死徒的偏见很大，一定要做好充分准备。”

金斯莱坐在最前面那排法官席最中间，傲罗队长——席德·考克斯坐在他左边，记录员则在他右边。与前几次来到这里的差别在于，那些逐渐升高的一排排板凳上只剩下寥寥数十个人影，分别单独坐在不同的地方。  
而房间最中央还有两把椅子，哈利有些忐忑地向那里走去，德拉科果然就坐在其中那把带锁链的椅子上。  
金发青年的样子看上去还很难受，整个人虚弱地陷在椅子里，幸好那些锁链没有牢牢地困住他。哈利今天只能抽出中午的一点点时间去看了德拉科，给他喂药，希望此时那些糟糕的症状已经开始减轻了。

“不坐下吗？波特先生。”考克斯说道。  
“……不了，我们开始吧。”哈利略显急促地回答，虽说战后他早就为作证而许多次站在这里，却没有一次像现在这么紧张。  
“好的，那就开始……”金斯莱起了个简单的开场白，随后进入正题。

“德拉科·马尔福，在10月7日及8日斯特兰德大街爆炸一案中，被指控为从犯之一，你……是否承认？”金斯莱稍稍停顿了一下，和哈利交换了一个眼神。  
“……不。”德拉科用低沉的嗓音回答。  
哈利不停地朝着自己身边偷瞄，德拉科的眼眶红通通的，还算是能称上有神的目光直射向前方，从哈利进门起他就一刻也不曾看自己一眼。

“那么……你被指控为在10月9日的下午杀害奥古斯都·派伊的凶手，从你的魔杖上也检测出了死咒……”  
哈利知道这时候该自己出马了，他没等德拉科说话就抢先道：“这半年间德拉科使用的所有的咒语都由我监控，我可以证明他绝对没有使用过这类咒语。”  
“我提过了，10月31日，马尔福用昏迷咒袭击了病人，为什么你没有上报？”下一秒，考克斯开口了，他轻蔑地看着哈利，慢条斯理道，这句话是说给那些板凳上的巫师听的，“我们不能排除波特先生被自己的感情冲昏头脑而做出一些包庇行为。”

“那是……那是因为……”哈利气的说不出一句完整的话，该死，考克斯只是想找个借口排除他的证词，他说什么都不管用，更何况那还可能会暴露德拉科的隐私。  
算了，反正他的目的也不在于此。  
心烦意乱地把嘴边的话吞下肚子，哈利又无意识地看向德拉科，只见青年已经低下了头，紧紧地盯着自己放在膝盖上的手背，解释道：“……先生，我没有杀派伊，我和他最后一次见面是在10月8日的上午……你拷问我的时候问了那么多遍……甚至用了钻心咒……我绝对不会在那种境地下撒谎。”

“可是——你的同事吉姆·希尔费格证实，8日上午你把所带回的可疑液体样本交给了派伊请他去化验并交给魔法部，为什么9日出现在魔法部的报告却写着你的名字呢？”派伊说着，举起了手里的东西，“这份报告也是假的吧？你想替你的前食死徒同伙们隐瞒什么，所以又从派伊手里抢回了样本，他不愿意所以你杀了他——”  
“……什么？不！”德拉科猛地抬起头，脸上满是不可置信地表情，他大声地否认，看起来完全不明白考克斯说的那些东西是怎么一回事，“是他们……他们刻意在污蔑我……”

见状，哈利急忙把话接了过来：“考克斯先生！一直有一个疑问存在……那就是为什么派伊会想替德拉科调查那个样本呢？他不是调查组的成员，而且是一名生物科的治疗师。”  
“……没必要探究这些，也许派伊就是不信任马尔福，或者他们之间有恩怨——”  
“不，我认为这很有必要，德拉科一直和派伊相处得很和平，所以这有点反常——”德拉科打断他，看了看门口，“——这些都是吉姆·希尔费格说的，事实上他今天也来到了现场，我去把他带进来。”  
哈利说完，朝金斯莱微微点了点头，同时他眼角的余光瞥见考克斯正气急败环地瞪着自己。

几分钟之后，吉姆跟在哈利身后走了进来，他小心翼翼地对审判室四处张望，接着被请上了那张空椅子。  
“你……”考克斯恶狠狠地盯着对方，压低了声线，吉姆不安地掏出手帕，擦了擦额头上的汗。  
“吉姆·希尔费格，现在请讲一讲你看到的东西。”金斯莱开始发言。

“那一天……我和小马尔福先生结束了现场调查，回到圣芒戈之后……派伊先生突然来问我是不是发现了一个可疑液体的样本……我就告诉他了……派伊先生很快就向小马尔福先生索要了那个瓶子……奇怪的是派伊先生的态度，平时他对待小马尔福的先生并没有那么不友好……”吉姆战战兢兢地描述了一遍，只敢看金斯莱一个人，“而且我、我当时有些惊讶，有关现场调查的事应该只有少数人知道才对……”  
“那为什么派伊会知道的？”  
“噢……派伊先生和我说，他的妻子也在魔法部工作，所以他提前得到了消息……我就知道这么多了。”吉姆的声音听上去自信了一点。  
“……好的，谢谢你先生，你可以走了。”

吉姆离开后，室内里暂时没有人开口，就连刚才咄咄逼人的考克斯也一言不发地思考起来，哈利环视了一下四周，打破了寂静。  
“先生们……还有女士们，我们都很清楚，派伊先生的档案上写着 **未婚** ，魔法部里当然没有他的妻子，”当视线触及德拉科消瘦的身影时，他顿了顿，慢慢拖长了音，“……他在说谎——或者……那个人根本不是派伊。”  
金发青年不知何时闭上了眼睛，双手交叉放在腿间。  
是累了吗？哈利想。再坚持一下，很快……很快就能结束了。

考克斯仍然保持着原先的姿态没有插话，于是哈利趁胜追击：“……所以我觉得——西奥多·诺特应该进行吐真剂测试。”  
“等一下，”话音刚落，第二排板凳上的一位女士开口了，“波特先生，我要提醒你一下，出于人道主义，修改过的《威森加摩权利宪章》中已经禁止了吐真剂在犯人身上使用。”  
“……我知道，只是凡事都该有例外，这是一起前后矛盾的案件。”哈利回答着那位女士，默默捏紧了拳头。

金斯莱和黑发傲罗对视了一眼，前者挥了挥手，说道：“那么现在开始表决，同意给西奥多·诺特使用吐真剂的请举手。”  
几排板凳上举起了零星的几只手，压根不用数。  
“不同意的请举手。”

哈利深吸了一口气，简直不想自己面对这个结果，他紧张得手心冒汗，肩膀和膝盖紧绷着。  
“那么结果是……不同意。”金斯莱用意味深长的语气缓缓宣告。

完了。哈利松开手掌，后背传来阵阵凉意，他感到一股力量从自己的体内消失，仿佛所有的信仰都在崩塌，他看见考克斯砸了咂舌，不停用指尖敲打着桌面。  
这已经是他最后的办法了，现在他还能抱有什么期待吗？  
威森加摩绝对会判处德拉科有罪的。  
德拉科……  
他该怎么办？

“先生。”  
哈利听见德拉科的声音。对于处在崩溃边缘的哈利来说，这个声音就像是沙漠中的泉水一样为他带来救赎。  
“我想说……我愿意接受吐真剂测试，如果它能证明我的清白的话。”

闻言，哈利睁大了双眼望着椅子上的青年，他喘了几口气，刚要说话，便见德拉科转过来朝他摇了摇头，这是他们进入审判室以来第一次眼神的接触。  
金斯莱的目光轮流对两人扫视着，最后停留在德拉科身上，严肃地说：“你有这个权利，但是吐真剂不仅可能会使你的大脑受损，还可能在测试中泄露你的个人隐私，整个审问过程、内容你都将毫不知情，所以只有你真正自愿，我们才会使用吐真剂。”

“……我愿意。”德拉科重复了一遍，坚定地。  
一种藤蔓似的酸楚感在内心深处滋生，哈利近乎无法控制自己冰冷的四肢。然而，当他看到身旁那张苍白又平静的侧脸时，又似乎有那么一点点希望被点燃了。

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

*

明明是那么危险的事情，为什么不惜冒着暴露隐私的风险也要接受吐真剂测试呢？  
啊，因为走头无路了吧。如果不接受的话他一定会被送进阿兹卡班的，这次连哈利也救不了自己。再度走进审判室的瞬间德拉科就知道，食死徒的烙印一辈子留在自己身上，给他再多机会也难免偏见。  
所以这是最后的一次机会了。

“你真的是清白的吗？”考克斯站在德拉科面前，仍然是当初把他抓来时那副傲然睥睨的样子。  
“……难道你还不相信吐真剂？”德拉科暗暗讽刺着，站起来的那一刻仿佛像踩在云朵上，软绵绵的浑身无力。  
“负责测试的可是我，你不害怕我……会问些多余的问题吗？”考克斯恢复正色。  
“不……我并不害怕。”  
德拉科淡淡地回答。他想，他害怕的并不是这个，比起吐真剂本身，他更害怕的……是背负污名的自己无法留在哈利身边的这一事实。况且虽然他从小就是个胆小怕事的人，但是在重要的时刻总是会有力量促使他前行。  
嗯……就在刚才他已经得到勇气了。

公开审判暂时告一段落，德拉科被从椅子上带下来，考克斯领着他往门外走去，哈利不知所措地在原地站了一会儿，眼看青年就要离开审判室了，他的双脚却还在颤抖着，犹豫要不要跟上前去。  
“哈利，”一旁正在整理文件的金斯莱叫了他的名字，“这是马尔福自己的选择，但是，没人能阻止你保护他。”  
“……谢谢。”

得到了金斯莱的默许，哈利一路小跑追到了单独审讯室门口。  
“进去吧，”考克斯打开门，没好气地看了一眼哈利，“波特，你跟来做什么？”  
“我……我想旁观测试，”哈利急切地想走到德拉科身边，可对方完全没有看他，只是沉默地低着头走进室内。  
“……你没资格，你只是个证人。”  
说完，考克斯把他推了出去，哈利抵住了即将关上的门，他在门缝中看到了德拉科单薄的背影，显得更加焦急了：“我也是一个傲罗！”  
“那你被开除了，”考克斯朝他翻了个白眼，却终究还是松开了手，“算了，你只能待在墙边，绝对不许说话。”  
“谢谢。”哈利松了口气，说着这个今天不知道说过几遍了的词。

这间小小的审讯室比第十审判室还要暗上许多，哈利刚好站在一束火把下面，火光把他黑色的头发映出了暖橙的色泽，那种光芒令德拉科多少得到了一丝慰藉。真正到了这个节骨眼上他多少还是会有些怯意，吐真剂这种东西他连见都没见过几次……他该不会第一个自愿喝下这种东西的人吧？  
很快，怯意还没消化，药剂就被拿了过来，德拉科还想要多一点的时间来做心理准备，结果他甚至来不及再看一眼哈利，考克斯已经扳过他的下巴，滴下了第一滴药水。

无力，这是吐真剂与他融合之后的第一个症状，随之而来的是来自整个神经和骨髓的剧痛，德拉科强撑着最后一点精神力，脖子和脸颊已经满是汗水了。  
他先前都不知道吐真剂是那么痛的东西，比大脑被侵入还要痛上几倍。  
“不要抵抗，越抵抗会越痛。”  
德拉科仿佛在一片虚幻里听见了考克斯的声音，他想冷笑一下，可下一秒眼前又好像出现了哈利的脸……

考克斯伸出手，在金发青年面前晃了晃。  
哈利看见德拉科的瞳孔扩散，没有焦距直直地望着前方，只剩身体还在微微喘息着，他感到有些担心，吐真剂能让人完全失去自主意识，他不是没有亲眼见过。  
“好了，开始吧。”

考克斯坐到德拉科面对的椅子上，哈利紧紧盯着他。  
“你的名字是？”  
“德拉科·马尔福。”  
德拉科用一种平淡的、不带任何语调的口气回答。  
“你和西奥多·诺特的关系是？”  
“曾经是同学……”  
“你们最后一次见面是在什么时候？”  
“3年前……我记不清是哪一天……”  
“你们说什么了？”  
“他想和我一起带自己的父亲从阿兹卡班越狱……我拒绝了……”  
……  
“嗯……关于今年10月8日爆炸案的化验报告，你都写了些什么？”  
“我……没有写过那个报告……”  
到这里，考克斯停顿了几秒，平静地与哈利对视一下，又说道：“最后一个问题，你有没有杀死奥古斯都·派伊。”  
“没有……”

一阵沉默后，考克斯说道：“他可以走了。”  
闻言，哈利终于彻底松懈了下来，在这如坐针毡的十几分钟里他只能靠着背后的墙壁来维持力气，显然这几天对他和德拉科来说都太不容易了。然而哈利刚准备走过去把人带走，考克斯的下一句话又让他僵住了。  
“你和哈利·波特的关系是？”

没有职业操守的老家伙！  
“考克斯你这个混蛋！”哈利只想立马给对方来一拳。  
事实上他也这么做了，只是被考克斯挡了下来，他们互相拽着衣领纠缠在一起，谁也没想到去掏裤子口袋里的魔杖——

“说实话，我不知道。”  
就在两名傲罗打算肉搏到底的时候，德拉科开口了。  
“至少从前是这样的，只不过……”

哈利停下了动作，除了恼怒和震惊的情绪之外，又多了一丝期待。  
“……自从我读了哈利写给我的那封信……”说着，德拉科露出了温柔的笑容，不知道在他的幻觉里看到什么，“那简直像是另一个故事，我不确定信里写的人是不是我，也不确定写信的人是不是哈利……我们似乎从没有浪漫过，反正我也不是个会浪漫的人，于是我一开始想，只要能维持肉体关系就好……”

太不妙了，哈利回过神来，感到头脑发热、窘迫无比，他猜自己一定满脸通红，而罪魁祸首还赖在自己旁边，于是哈利不得不从牙齿缝里挤出这几个字对考克斯说：“你—快—出—去——”  
“我在顺手帮你。”对方不以为然。  
“从前怎么没见你对下属那么关心！”

“……但是啊，在确信了‘爱’为何物之后——”  
德拉科在两人争吵期间，继续说道。  
“我甚至觉得我的病已经好了，真的——很感谢哈利给我写信……所以如果是现在的话，我想把我们的关系归为……恋人……”

这么荒谬的事情为什么会发生在自己身上呢，比公开处刑还让人无地自容，偏偏德拉科还一口气讲了那么多，应该趁着平时独处时讲个够嘛——哈利一边思考着，一边欲哭无泪地把自己的上司轰出门外。  
太危险了，吐真剂果然太危险了。  
不过他也因此知道了德拉科从未说出口的秘密。

“德拉科……”哈利走近德拉科，蹲下身与对方的视线平行，他拨开青年额前与汗水沾在一起的金色碎发，那双迷离又明亮的灰色眼睛做出了小小的回应。  
然后，哈利情不自禁地抱住了他，单膝跪在地上抱着德拉科的腰，把头埋进他的胸前，就和从前他们之间亲密举动一样自然。他的私心正在蠢蠢欲动，在吐真剂药效结束前，哈利还有一个问题想要确认。  
“德拉科，你爱我吗？”  
接下去的事没有第二个人会知道，没有其他人会嘲笑他的笨拙，他只需要这一个答案。

等待的时间不算漫长，哈利尽量让自己的心脏缓慢地跳动。  
“……我爱你。”  
只有这样，他才能用最纯粹的心情迎接未来，迎接他的爱人。

*

再度说起这件事，是在床上。

“今天我想再早点睡，明天就要去上班。”  
魔法部撤销了德拉科的所有指控，爆炸案的调查重新开始，报纸上一个字也没提，所有清楚的不太清楚这件事的人都没再把它放心在心上。圣芒戈给他放了一星期的假，让他休养生息。哈利显然也想跟他赖在家里，美名其曰是关心他的身体状况，其实就是想和他粘在一起吧，德拉科担心哈利会不会太宠自己了，每天早晨都要花更多的时间把人赶下床去上班。  
“明天就去？假期不是还有几天吗？”哈利一边跟德拉科说话，一边褪去了对方的睡裤。哪怕是夜晚到来时，他们的房间里通常也只点一盏小灯，这样的光线既不妨碍他们互相辨认脸的轮廓，也能营造出一种暧昧气氛。  
“……刚好有东西研究到一半被打断了。”

德拉科对自己一丝不挂的下半身并不感兴趣，他别过头，哈利的舌头沿着他的小腹移动，蓄意将那些毛发全部沾湿，然后挤进腿间肆意撩拨起他半硬的欲望，当然，哈利的口交技术也是极好的，德拉科不担心自己得不到良好的照顾。  
“嗯？你在研究什么？”说完这句话，哈利托住德拉科的臀部，低下头含住他的性器，专心致志地舔弄。  
“就是一个……给麻瓜专用的药……”这个说法似乎很奇怪，不过德拉科顾不上了，他的尾音带着几分心不在焉，肩膀微微收缩，哈利一向能很快速地刺激他的感官，就连鼻腔的呼吸也准确地喷洒在最敏感的部位，德拉科故作镇定地拨了拨耳边的发丝，却忍不住抬高自己胯部往对方嘴里送。  
一轮释放过后，德拉科喘着气，不由自主地挡住半边侧脸，隔绝了光源抵达眼部的路径。

“麻瓜的药是给上次你说的那位夫人用的？”  
没想到哈利还想要继续这个话题，不，更让德拉科惊讶的是哈利竟然还记得汤普森夫人的事。  
“是的，我研究了快一个月……看了书之后怀疑那位夫人压根没中什么魔咒……有种麻瓜的病叫做‘老年痴呆’……”  
“老年痴呆？”哈利轻笑了一声，清理了遗留的白浊，“巫师就不会得这种病吧，都是一把年纪了还很精明……或者时好时坏的。”  
“……所以我用麻瓜的方法配了点魔药，先前好像起了点作用，”在德拉科脱掉掉上衣的间隙，哈利凑上来钻进了他的颈窝，吮吸着他的侧颈和耳垂，“如果治好了……我、我是不是很厉害……”  
虽然前不久他还在嘲笑奥古斯都·派伊曾经搞过麻瓜医术……

“大概是吧？”德拉科这种小小的得意，正是哈利所热爱的部分，他的手指穿过那金色的发丝，在颀长的天鹅颈上感受到脉搏的跳动。  
德拉科看上去还想再说些什么，哈利捧起他的脸，替他扯下衣服，在他开口前堵住了他的嘴。

——那全是自己的味道吧。  
德拉科惊讶于这张脸在如此近的距离下还能保持波澜不惊，看来只有他才会惴惴不安地考虑多余的细节，至少现在，自己被逗弄的心痒痒的。  
“转过来……”离开口唇的温度后，哈利从床头柜上拿了润滑剂，揽着德拉科的腰将人翻过去背对着自己。  
德拉科伏在巨大的枕头上，此刻只有柔软的东西能令他减轻紧张感，倒不是说即将到来的性交会让他不安，而是这个姿势——实在让人羞耻，由于是在床上，他不得不将屁股高高撅起，对方的手掌扣在他的腰侧，在后背上落下细细的吻。

“对了，”德拉科让自己滚烫的脸颊靠在微凉的布料上，与其独自烦恼，不如再说些什么缓解气氛，“……明天和我一起去医院吧？”  
“和你一起去见那位夫人？”  
“为什么你会猜到……”

“因为我答应过你啊。”  
哈利十分享受阴茎埋进德拉科体内的过程，就连句末的语气都散放着吐息，他慢慢地顶入，一手握住德拉科的前端上下套弄，耐心寻找着那个能让他们共同沉沦的点。

“嗯……”强烈的快感沿着脊柱飙升，德拉科咽下口中多余的唾液，逐渐顺着这种酥麻放软了姿态，完全靠着哈利的力道才维持着动作，“……哈利……你、你知道吗……汤普森夫人一直把我、认成别人了……是她的初恋情人哦……”  
“……一定要在做爱的时候说这个吗？”背后传来黑发男人嘶哑的声音。

这种时候说这个很怪吗？德拉科心虚地想。反正他想到了什么……就说什么了。  
“还是说后入式会让你觉得辛苦？”见青年没有反应，哈利在一次抽出后重重地撞了进去，一口气撑开了所有褶皱，“我倒是觉得这个角度更方便一点啊……除了亲不到你的嘴。”  
“……不要说出来啦你这个下流的家伙！”

“说到初恋……”结束时哈利用力咬在德拉科的肩膀上，在他耳边轻轻说道，“德拉科，莫非你很在意初恋这件事？你不是我的初恋也没关系……”  
“……你在信里……可不是这么写的噢……”德拉科深吸了一口气，从枕头底下抽出一张纸，借着微弱的光芒在心里把纸上的字默读了一遍，“……居然在‘十分想念你’后面加什么‘身体’之类的，一下子读起来完全不浪漫了……”

哈利没有说话，只是默默地抱着德拉科，蹭着他鬓角的头发，掠过他的肩头看到那张熟悉的信纸，几根手指在德拉科光裸的背上移动起来，或轻或重地抚摸着。   
“等等、你在写字吗？”德拉科忍不住颤栗，仿佛奇妙的电流经过，他扭过头，男人那些细小的胡茬扎在他的眉骨上。  
德拉科还来不及避开，哈利就弯起唇角，在那只通红的耳朵上亲了一下。

“你不能断章取义……”欺身压到金发青年身上，哈利眼中闪烁着小孩子般的快乐，“还有，你明明说过信很浪漫的……”  
“不用你说……不对！我什么时候说过？”德拉科睁大了眼睛，再加上对方不由分说地分开了他的双腿，顿时慌了起来，“……之前那个吐真剂测试，我真的没说什么 **不该说** 的东西吗？”

都快一星期了，德拉科还是几乎每天都会绕回这个问题上，哈利有些无奈，甚至怀疑对方是不是已经从自己的表情中看出些什么了。  
“没有，我保证。你大概在发烧的时候说胡话了吧。”不过他会继续瞒下去就是了。

接下去的日子，他们只需要亲吻、拥抱、交换眼神，所有的绝望会被包容，所有的爱会被释放——  
不必再像跳交际舞一样你进我退地试探，而是真正的 **重逢** 。

“……德拉科，再做一次吧。”  
“我不要……”德拉科做出无用的挣扎，感到全身的热气都涨到了脸上，他举手信纸贴到哈利脸上，“……除非你……现在把这封信一个字一个字的读一遍。  
说实话……我是读了这封信，才有勇气喝下吐真剂了。  
所以它很重要。”  
“好吧，难得你这么坦率。”

_德拉科：_  
谢谢你读这封信，能这么心平气和地给你写信真是一件难得的事。  
现在我坐在一张很硬很冷的床铺上写信，完全没法睡着，十分想念你，多希望一会儿抱着你能抱着你温暖的身体一起入睡。  
好吧，这不是重点。 

_首先要告诉你一件事，那一天你主动吻我的时候，我的内心充斥着无比美好的欢呼雀跃之情，却在一念之间什么也没能表达。若是那令你感到不安，我会因此而自责。_  
说实话，我不止一次的想，如果你是我的初恋就好了。这样我就能舍弃一些大人的情绪，毫不迷茫地找到爱你的理由。但是，那一天我真的是由于迷茫才会退缩的吗？我越是逃避就越是想要去深究，最终我只能把它归结于自己……太过自满了。  
这是我从小的缺点（和优点），我深信我所看到的、所感受到的一切，把它们当作判断世界最基础的根据。  
以至于一种“我你心知肚明”的笃定，不知不觉产生了。并且还错误地相信着这种无法传达的浪漫会永远持续下去。 

_把你的爱当作理所当然的存在，我很抱歉。_  
你的爱并不是理所当然存在的，你的爱也不应该在我盲目的自满中消磨、到某一天变成连“厌烦”都不如的样子。  
才明白这一点，我很抱歉。 

_人的一生是多么漫长，总要遇见许多人，知晓许多种爱的形态。德拉科，你的寂寞，你的美丽，你眉间的烦恼和你的不坦率，它们几乎造就了你全部的灵魂……和爱。  
正如我也对你虔诚的爱一样。_

_无论何时，我都感谢命运让我遇见你，你属于我。在你变得更坚强之前，就多多依赖着我吧。_  
我爱你。  
哈利·波特  
11月30日 

_P.S.我在紧张。 ___

__

__End_ _

__谢谢所有看完的姑娘噢_ _


	15. Extra:Pink Elephant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线在正篇之前，战后初遇的故事（）

“那个人莫非是……？”  
哈利·波特看着不远处的人，睁大了双眼，午后独有的困倦感一下子消失了，他僵立在原地，犹豫着要不要走上前去。  
已经有半年多没有任何消息的，儿时的死对头德拉科·马尔福，此刻就站在那里，在一堆绿袍的治疗师当中，那身乳白色的长袍十分出挑，只见他双手插着口袋，安静地处在人群外围，似乎是在……发呆。  
哈利定睛看着那个人的过分苍白的侧脸，霎时间以为自己产生了幻觉，但那修长的身影确实是真实存在的。

好像和印象里的马尔福有一点不同。哈利想，或许是那人比记忆中更消瘦了一点，又或许那头淡金色的发丝稍稍变长了。  
不会要留到他父亲那么长吧？哈利一边思索着无谓的东西，脚步不由自主地迈了出去。

刚要走过去的时候那一群治疗师齐刷刷地移动起来，德拉科也看起来准备要跟着他们离开，哈利只好背后叫道：“马尔福！”  
这一声并不算响亮，周围也没有任何人在意，不过哈利坚信德拉科听见了，因为对方的肩膀不自然地抽到了一下。  
于是哈利又叫了一次，终于如愿以偿的让德拉科停了下来。  
金发青年慢慢侧过头看向哈利，从那双没有波澜的灰色眼睛里看不出任何情绪，他们就这样对视几秒，然后，德拉科收回视线，仿佛什么都没有发生过一般继续不紧不慢地向前走去。

逃走了啊……  
诶……？为什么是逃走？哈利及时反省了一下自己内心想法的措辞，现在他被独留在原地，感到一丝尴尬和迷惘，如果不马上做出决策，那群治疗师们，包括德拉科就要离开这一楼层了，根本没有考虑的时间，哈利快速冲了上去一把拽住金发青年的手臂，将人拉过来面对着自己。  
他原本以为会在德拉科的脸上看到惊讶，但对方只是眯起眼睛望着他，同时带着些许高傲和不屑，说道：“波特，你干什么？”

这样好像——才有一点像从前的马尔福了。这么想着，哈利自己都没察觉到嘴角甚至露出了笑容。  
他上一次见到德拉科还是在威森加摩的审判上，尽管同情这对母子、替他们做了证，然而哈利始终抱有偏见，最后一面时也毫不留情地对德拉科说了那种话。  
……当然他们的关系本来就不好。

“如果你只是想像个傻瓜一样带站在这里浪费我的时间……那抱歉，我要工作去了。”德拉科不耐烦地说。  
“啊——等一下，”哈利急忙拦住他，“我想问……”  
这时，他发现德拉科袍子上的圣芒戈标志，以及胳膊下夹着的记录册，是对患者使用的那种吧？  
“你要问什么？”

哈利冲动之下将人拦住——自然是有很多很多事情想问，这半年一直进行着几乎封闭的傲罗训练，对许多身边朋友的事情都一无所知，更何况是眼前这个近乎完全消失了的人。  
无数的疑问充斥着大脑，有太多事情想要了解——

“为什么……只有你的袍子是白色的，其他人都是绿色的呢？”  
结果，最先脱口而出的竟是脑袋里一个不起眼的角落。

“啊？”闻言，德拉科也露出了困惑的神情。  
“啊……不对，”哈利下意识地咬了咬嘴唇，手指不断地摩挲掌心，斟酌道，“我是要问……你现在是治疗师？”  
沉默了几秒后，德拉科淡淡地说道：“嗯，怎么了？”

哈利顿时嗅到了空气里的尴尬，明明到了嘴边呼之欲出的话还有很多，张开口却发不出声音。  
“你问完了吗？”见哈利迟迟没有下文，德拉科闷闷地反问道，“那我要……走了。”  
“等、等一下！”哈利又一次拦住了他，“要不要……等你下班之后去喝一杯？我等你。”

说实话，有那么一瞬间哈利觉得德拉科会毫不犹豫地拒绝自己或者干脆冷嘲热讽一番，不过幸好，他们彼此都过了以自我为中心的年纪，眼前的这个金发青年也不再是从前那个动不动就对他大呼小叫的斯莱特林了。  
只见德拉科微微低下头，看上去思索了一会儿后回答：“……那就7点。”  
哈利暗自松了一口气，天知道在这短暂的等待中他有多么紧张。

*

果然有点奇怪。  
不光是指那个会顺从于人的马尔福，哈利对会发出这种邀请的自己也感到意外。  
对方可是小时候的死对头噢？根本没有可以叙旧的东西。  
大概只是想——

“波特……？”  
猪头酒吧，在哈利独自沉浸于回忆中时，一个身影走了过来。  
“……坐下吧，你要啤酒吗？”  
德拉科一言不发地接过哈利递来的啤酒。

“难道你一会儿还要回圣芒戈工作去吗？”哈利注意到金发青年身上还披着白天看到的那件袍子。  
“嗯，”德拉科点了点头，抿了一口饮料继续说道，“还有那个……圣芒戈并没有规定袍子的颜色，穿绿色不过是大家的习惯。”  
“对了，你就喜欢与众不同，是吧？”哈利的话中带着一丝戏谑。

德拉科瞥了他一眼，脸颊上浮现出淡淡的粉色，迅速地换了个话题：“那你今天来圣芒戈做什么？受伤了？”  
“不，来探望一下同事而已，”哈利补充道，“然后就碰见了你。”  
“呵，”德拉科突然冷笑了一下，转过头来面向哈利，“然后就来找我叙旧？”  
“呃——”哈利一时语塞。  
“还是说，波特，你不会要说我们现在能做个朋友什么之类的吧——”

那双灰色的眼睛在室内昏暗的灯光下也显得无比清澈明亮，嘴角流露的却是一种讥笑。  
这个性格，还是一如既往讨厌啊。哈利无奈地想，滚烫的血液直冲大脑，这下轮到他开始难堪了，因为——刚才的几分钟里他确实如此所想，哪怕仅仅是十分微小的幻想。  
“算是被你……说中了吧。”哈利喝光了杯子里剩余的啤酒，回答道。

德拉科没有说话，嘴角的笑意渐渐凝固褪去，看样子是完全没有猜到哈利会坦率地承认，他慢慢低下头，望着自己杯中几近溢出的啤酒泡沫，以及沿着杯壁落下的水珠，浸湿了陈旧的木头桌板，在上面留下了深褐色的痕迹。  
“我，无所谓……”良久，德拉科才开口道，“反正我现在没有其他朋友……”  
哈利不知道此刻该摆出什么的表情，不过至少总体上他应该是感到高兴的。  
是在为他们变成熟而欢呼吗？

“那就先拜托你，以后别对我太刻薄。”哈利一边调侃，一边用指尖敲了敲玻璃把手，发出“叮”的响声。  
“你才是……”德拉科回敬道，端起酒杯，一鼓作气灌了下去。

接下来他们聊了些琐碎的话题，时间大约过了晚上7点半，德拉科拿起外套披到身上，比起他刚进来时，脸上要多了几分酒精渲染的潮红。  
“要走了吗？”  
“嗯，要值夜班，”德拉科说着，看到了窗外漫天飞舞的雪花，他又道，“波特……我在5楼，魔咒科，楼梯左转第3间是我的诊室。”  
说完，他离开了位置。

“呃——我，”哈利拖长了音，似乎还未想好要回应些什么，直到对方即将推门出去的时候才大声说道，“我——现在是个傲罗，在魔法部，傲罗办公室——”  
这一段算是废话吧，但哈利也不确定德拉科现在会不会每天都看《预言家日报》。  
他不禁想起学生时代，那个金发男孩总是仔仔细细地在报纸和杂志上挖掘有关哈利·波特的每一条消息，然后拿着它们来挖苦自己。

酒吧的门合上了，门外的身影也已经消失不见了。  
“好吧，那下次见……”偌大的屋内只剩下哈利一个人自言自语。

*

没想到再会如此之快。哈利自我嘲讽着，同时还要忍受着席卷而来的头晕和呕吐欲。  
视线渐渐模糊，而他才刚勉强爬上5楼，夜里的楼道几乎是一片全黑，只能借着远处火把的暗淡光线艰难前行。哈利扶着墙壁，往左数了3个房间。  
如果他不在里面怎么办？这种情况哈利连想到都没有想过，就凭着一己之力来到了这里，他喘着气站到门口，顾不上敲门便转动了门把——

诊室里当然也是相当昏暗的。打开门的那一刻肉体开始崩溃，哈利抹了一把额头上的汗水，靠在门框上才能支撑着自己不跌坐在地上。  
然后终于，他听见了那个能令自己稍稍安心一点的声音。

“波特？是你吗……？”  
德拉科的语气很是惊讶，虽然不怎么看得清前方，但仅是听见就够让哈利放松下来了，他踉跄了几步往声音的方向走去，四肢马上不听使唤的向下倒去。  
迎接哈利的不是冷硬的地面，而是柔软的布料和一股柠檬的清香。  
“好重——究竟发生了什么？”德拉科接住了倒下的黑发傲罗，将他拖到了一旁那只给患者使用的椅子上，“总之……你还是先躺下比较好吧。”

不一会儿，哈利感到身下的那把椅子变形成了一把躺椅，还特别调整了适合他的尺寸，室内的灯也被全部点亮，在暖黄色的光线下身旁那个人影也变得清晰起来，淡金色头发的治疗师正拿着魔杖紧张地望着他。  
不知是不是由于躺下的关系，哈利的感觉比刚才好上许多，意识也越发清晰，他轻轻吐了几口气，与德拉科对视着，仿佛那枚灰蓝色的瞳孔里蕴含着能令他更镇定的力量。

“你是不是中了什么魔咒，眼眶还在发黑……”见哈利迟迟没有开口，德拉科率先猜测道，手指覆上对方的眼睑，微微颤抖地抚摸着。  
“恐怕是……黑魔法，”哈利好不容易动了动嘴唇，将积存的力气释放出来，他注意到德拉科的动作一僵，脸上呈现出有些不自然的表情，“我今天追捕黑魔法道具走私犯的时候……不小心碰到了，白天还没什么，一到晚上就发作了。”  
“……你碰了什么？”德拉科低下头，从喉咙里发出略显浑浊的嗓音，“我……先帮你检查一遍……”  
“我记得好像是……香料？”

哈利顺从地躺在那里，任凭德拉科对他施展了几个从未闻的咒语，突然，他发现金发青年的手腕上套着一个圆环，介于这个圆环的造型十分奇特又太过碍眼，以至于让哈利不由自主地抬手拽住了那只正在挥舞魔杖的手臂。  
“这是……什么？”他问道，用指腹摩擦起这个金属制的环状物。  
“波特！”德拉科立即挣脱了那只汗津津的手掌，厉声道，“你这呆瓜巨怪，现在还有力气做别的事吗？”  
“啊……”哈利的手又无力地垂下。

“哼，和昨天分别的时候比起来真是狼狈啊，也太不小心了，”德拉科毫不留情地奚落道，“乖乖躺好……不然我可不敢保证去除魔咒的时候会出差错。”  
这一番话虽然是对自己的斥责，哈利却有些想笑。

治疗期间，哈利的头贴在德拉科的腰际，那股若有若无的柠檬香味又传了过来。  
或许——不一定是柠檬吧。哈利闭上眼睛，莫名地思考起这些琐碎来。他知道德拉科会接触到的魔药很多，所以或许只是某种类似柠檬的药材味而已。  
不过，那又怎么样呢——  
被安适的气息包裹后不久，哈利感到自己疲惫的精神与肉体即将双双进入沉睡。

*

大概是小时候做过的噩梦太多，成年之后的哈利反倒再没有过什么很清楚的梦境，只是偶尔会在虚无中掠过几个模糊的场景。  
视觉、听觉甚至嗅觉交织在一起的梦，实在是鲜少。  
德拉科·马尔福背对着自己，站在一片草坪上。  
那是……哭泣的声音吗？

哈利的心脏猛地停顿了一下，紧接着，他醒了过来，璀璨的日光进入了他的眼帘，身下原本的躺椅被换成了一张柔软的床，被子也好好的盖上了，他小心翼翼地动了动，没有任何恶心与不适。  
“喂……躺在这里……会着凉的吧。”哈利稍稍一抬头，便看见自己身旁还蜷缩着一个人，只穿着那件白袍，看起来就很冷的样子。  
原来这不是幻觉啊。  
德拉科靠着他，两人的手紧紧地握在一起。

似乎是被惊动了，不一会儿德拉科也睁开了眼睛，从那困倦的神色中哈利能猜到对方并没有睡上多久，这让他觉得有些愧疚。  
“你醒了啊……都黏糊糊的了，”德拉科抱怨着，松开了手，活动了一下手腕，解释道，“……这个，我不确定魔咒有没有被彻底去除，睡着之后要是你有动静的话我能马上知道……”  
哈利有些不能理解德拉科脸颊上流露的红晕，在确定金发青年没有因为着凉发烧之后，他彻底松了一口气：“我应该也没事了，身体没有不对劲的地方……话说回来，这里是哪里？”  
“这里？是我的房间……圣芒戈的休息室，就在诊室后面。”

“这里居然是你的房间？也太空旷了吧……我还以为是哪间高级病房。”哈利戴上眼镜，环顾了一下四周，感叹道。  
“我只是收拾的比较干净而已，又不像你……”德拉科嫌弃地瞪了他一眼，走下床倒了两杯水。  
哈利喝着水，发觉对方两侧的发丝有好几根金毛翘了起来，这种真实感令他不禁弯了弯嘴角。

“平时你就住在这里，不回家吗？”  
“嗯，只有偶尔才会回去。”德拉科点了点头，终于懊恼地注意到了自己刚睡醒后的头发惨不忍睹，背对哈利面朝镜子，开始整理发型。  
“为什么……不回家呢？”  
闻言，德拉科的眼神黯淡了下去，哈利在镜中看到这一幕，顿时后悔问了这句话。

“因为……就算换了地毯和窗帘，也还是会害怕吧。”  
德拉科的语气不轻不重，却让哈利越发沉闷。  
他当然知道德拉科指的害怕是什么。就连哈利自己此刻想到那座古宅时都不禁一阵冷颤，而那可是德拉科的家啊。

“我很抱歉——”  
“你抱歉什么——”德拉科打断了哈利，他转过身，好像又恢复了平时一贯的姿态，“波特，你应该感谢我才是，昨晚我可是解决了你的大危机。”  
“噢、你——你说的对，谢谢你。”  
“……不客气，”德拉科捂住脸，一副无可奈何的模样，“但是——下次遇到这种情况，请你先去1楼的急诊好吗？特地跑上5楼来是想中途翘辫子吗？”

“啊？急诊？”哈利当然不知道有这种东西，他除了探望之外根本不会来圣芒戈，对这里的机制自然不了解，或者说——他在黑魔法发作后第一个想到的人只有身为治疗师的德拉科。  
“你居然不知道……呵呵……看来是真的不常来这里啊。”德拉科翻了个白眼，不想多说了。  
“大、大概是之前你告诉我你的诊室时，我刚好认真听了……”哈利试图进行辩解，“因为太在意了，所以没多考虑就……过来了。”  
他说话的时候，一缕过长的黑色刘海从眼镜上滑下来，遮住了大半视野，这种状态下的阳光只会平添烦恼，让人更不想睁开眼睛。

又是一阵沉默，德拉科无言地看着对方，最后，他小声地说道：“无论如何……波特，你能信赖我，我很高兴……”  
“……能从你口中亲耳听到，我也很高兴。”  
哈利把这种情绪归结为释怀与小小的害臊。

有一种预感，不管未来怎么样，至少他们会完全放下对彼此的偏见。  
他知晓的故事即将结束，幻象与梦境的种子才刚刚发芽。

end

CP24申请了摊位，兴趣可以点一下本子的cpp地址收藏：http://www.allcpp.cn/d/166526.do（只能复制粘贴的样子QAQ） 悄咪咪啊

辣鸡老福特并不让我直接贴（）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 至于为什么是柠檬香，没什么特别意义大概就是lemon听多了……


End file.
